the Darkside of Hermione Granger
by David boreanaz's wife247
Summary: everyone has a dark side even the pure heated Hermione Warning: dark lemon (my first so be kind) torture swearing Au
1. Hermione new toy Part 1

Updated it on the 26/7/15

**David Boreanaz's wife 247: **I apologizes to my male readers ahead of time, the time frame for Hermione's Pregnancy

LMP 5th September

Conceived child 19th September (Hermione's birthday)

Birth date:should be 11th June 1997

So Hermione is 4 weeks along at the beginning of the story

and no Hermione does not know she pregnant yet

**Note:** When Voldemort won the war, he gained control over Hogwarts also in this story Voldemort was born in 1956 instead of 1926 making him 40 years old instead of 70 he still also retains his human appearance, which would mean he as pale skin black hair and brown eyes Red when he's angry.

**Inner circle:** Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Crabbe Sr, Goyle Sr, Walden Macnair, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange.

**Other Death eaters**: Nott Sr, Igor Karkaroff, Fenrir Grayback, Avery, Regulus Black, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Barty Crouch, Jr. Baxley Evan Rosier, Mulciber. All kids are 17,

**Death eaters who do not like Hermione:** Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix Lestrange, Walden Macnair, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange Nott Sr, Igor Karkaroff, Fenrir Grayback, Regulus Black, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Barty Crouch, Jr., Baxley.

**Kids of the death eaters:** Anita Dolohov, Victoria Lestrange, Draco Malfoy, Penny Pettigrew, Vincent Crabbe Jr, Gregory Goyle Jr. Maria Macnair Theodore Nott Adam Avery Matilda Mulciber and Diane Rosier.

In addition, the death eaters know Voldemort a half blood.

**Note 2:** Severus vampire strengths and weaknesses abilities, **Strengths**: Stranded Super Speed, Stranded Super strength, Sensitive hearing and smell. **Abilities: **Fly with wings, traveling by black smoke. **Weaknesses: **Fire, Stake to the heart, Cannot go long without blood, all three unforgivable curses. Hermione's was born in 1979, the war ended in 1996 not 1998. Hermione and Severus have been dating for 1 year and 9 months they started dating the week before Christmas of 1994, when Hermione was 15 and Severus was 34 (they did this in secret of cause.)

**Background info:** Severus had been watching Hermione ever since she became friends with Draco in first year and drawing those years he, started to know Hermione on a more personal note rather than as his student. But it wasn't until forth year when he saw her walk through the door of the great hall on the eve of the Christmas ball and saw her on the arm of victor Krum did he relies he had fall in love with his own student. Hermione on the other hand fell in love with Severus when he saved her Ron and Harry from lupin in 1993 but she did not tell him until a year later a week before the Christmas ball of 1994.

**Title:** Hermione's New Toy

**Author:** David Boreanaz's wife 247

**Pairings:** Severus/ Hermione

**Genre:** horror/humour/ Romance

**Warnings:** EVIL and sometimes child-like Hermione, torture, swearing Harry bashing, Major Ron bashing (literally) lemon

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Intro:** Hermione is feeling down because it has been 5 months since she last saw Severus, so the dark lord gives her a new toy to play with; however, the new toy just happens to be Ron Weasely later Severus and Hermione have a bit of their own fun

* * *

Hermione Granger, once a bright intelligent young witch for the light, turned her back on everyone, the reason behind that was she learned the truth that Albus the headmaster was using her to gain the upper hand in the war against the dark lord Voldemort. Even thou, Hermione had been, placed in Gryffindor, she had spent her time hanging out with the Slytherins, mainly Draco Malfoy.

It was Draco who had helped her adjust to the magical world after he found her crying under a tree, just minutes after being bullied by a wizard, named Ron Weasley in their first year. The pair had formed a brother sisterly relationship she could always be found with him and his friends, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson, although the Slytherin Girl, never thought Hermione was worth hanging out with.

In fact Pansy detested Hermione, not only for being a muggle born but for also for always grabbing Draco's attention. However to please Draco, she tolerated the muggle born witch, and overtime Hermione started secretly bringing information she got out of Harry or Ron to Draco, who would tell his father, or would inform Voldemort directly.

No one had a clue that Hermione was the traitor until it was too late. The betrayal of this young witch became, known on 30 June of 1996, 4 months before she turned 17, when her secret lover, who was none other then Severus Snape.

Severus sustained a serious injury at the hands of Auror's drawing the battle at hogworts, luckily, enough he survived the brutal attack that could have ended his very life; however, the only way for him to survive was to, be turned into a vampire.

Once he was turned Hermione showed the light that SHE was traitor as many students and staff suspected Severus being the traitor.

So with Hermione's help, the Dark Lord, Voldemort won the war, massacring the Order, which included Albus, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Arthur and Molly Weasley, weeks later, after the massacre, the Death Eaters captured the Weasley kids, they tortured, all seven Weasley's with the Cruciatus curse until they were bored and subsequently killed all except for one, Ronald Weasley who was left alive. Not long after the Weasely kids, excluding Ron were, killed, the so-called Saviour of the Wizarding World was captured, then imprisoned in the dungeon of Riddle Manor and this is where our story really begins.

* * *

*****5 months later** **October 4th 1996, *****

A dark and gloomy manor sat on top of a hill looking over the village of Little Hangleton the villagers knew to keep away from the place they all believed it to be cursed by the ghost of the family who had once lived there and were murdered. The place was big dark and gloomy and deep under the manor lay a dungeon full of prison cells. Inside the dungeon of Riddle Manor a pair of black silver spiked high heels belonging to a young girl of 17 were the only sound heard throughout the dungeon, besides the faint screams of the Prisoner in the cell up ahead.

The young girls name was Hermione granger.

An unlike most death eater she did not where the long black robes, instead she wore something a little sexier a black leather tight mini skirt, and a Slytherin green burlesque Lace Up strapless Corset, meanwhile her long brown hair was styled atop her head showing off her pale neck. As the light from the torches aliening the walls shone on her neck you could see a bite mark courtesy of her lover when he claimed her for the first time on her first night with him on her 17th birthday 2 weeks ago

She also wore dark make up, black eye shadow, black eye-liner, black mascara, and blood red lipstick. The Jet Black Briolette Teardrop necklace hanging from her neck was a symbol of her being a death eater, given her by Voldemort when she first joined the death eaters, 3 year ago at the tender age of 15.

He gave her the necklace instead of marking her as he had done to others that had joined him, the dark witch felt relief, as the war with the light had finally ended 5 months ago, she also felt great saddness as it had been that long since she last laid eyes on her lover, her potion's professor, Severus Snape.

However her sadness did not last long for she smiled when she heard the horrific scream of one Harry Potter echo all around her from his cell up ahead she could tell by his scream that he was being thoroughly tortured.

_Too bad I'm not the one torturing the little fucker" _she thought moodily.

Then she smiled.

_But I soon will be, _she thought.

After walking the LONG aisle Hermione FINALLY, got to the cell housing her former best friend Harry potter the so-called Saviour of the Wizarding World, or as she and Severus liked to call him, Pottery. Hermione stood in front of Harry's cell, and watched as Bella finished tutoring and sexually abusing the teen wizard.

"Bella hand him over." said Hermione as she opened the cell door and stepped in.

The older witch whirled around and faced her Lord's SO CALLED Favourite.

"What do you want, Mud-blood" Bella hissed, at the dark witch.

Hermione just glared.

"What I want is to have my turn playing with the pottery." Hermione replied.

"Not a chance. I will not let you soil my toy by putting your disgusting Mud-blood fingers all over my pottery!" said Bella angrily.

"I'm not giving you a chose bitch hand him over NOW," Hermione yelled.

"NO NOW, GO AWAY," screeched the older witch.

Hermione huffed and balled her hands that were by her side and grit her teeth.

"Fine let's see what the DARK LORD has to say about your mistreat of Me." Hermione threatened the older dark witch.

Therefore, with that Hermione turned and stomped angrily out of the cell, shutting the cell door so hard that it rattled and shook.

"Spoilt Mudblood" Bella mumbled before going back to tutoring and sexually abusing Harry.

* * *

Meanwhile Hermione stormed back up the aisle, exited the dungeon and made her way through the Manor and up the stairs leading to the meeting room. From there she walked into the meeting room where Voldemort and his Death Eaters were having a meeting, the only death eaters NOT present for the meeting was Severus, who was still with Darth and Bella, who was down in the dungeons.

The Death Eaters and Voldemort turned their heads towards the sound of the door opening. Voldemort smiled at seeing Hermione walk in. he looked closely at her face and saw the unhappy look on his favourite death eater's face.

"Child, what is it?" asked Voldemort in his sweet bone chilling voice that made everyone in the room aside from Hermione shiver in fear.

Hermione pouted and walked over and stood in front of Voldemort, it was then he saw how PALE Hermione was.

"Are you feeling alright child?" he whispered.

"Not really but that is not why I'm here" Hermione told him.

Voldemort nodded.

"So what is wrong?" he asked her.

"Severus is still with Darth and Bella won't let me play with her Pottery" Hermione whined as she stomped her foot like five year old.

Voldemort chuckled.

He then reached up and patted Hermione's cheek with his pale hand.

"There, there child, do not be sad, for I have a gift just for you."

Hearing that Hermione's brown eyes lit up.

Voldemort waved his hand and the Death Eaters that were in the room parted. Hermione turned and saw a boy with red hair lying on the floor bound and gagged in the middle of the room. He had a look of pain and fear in his eyes that made Hermione shiver in excitement.

_Fresh meat _she thought.

The witch smiled and walked over to the trussed wizard. She studied him for a moment, then pulled out her wand from the top of her corset and pointed it at the boy.

"Mobilicorpus!" said Hermione.

The wizard's body lifted off the ground Hermione turned her wand hand making the body that was previously facing away turn to face her. Hermione saw Ron's face and fearful eyes looking, back at her she gasped and let the spell go. Ron hit the floor hard, his cry of pain was, muffled by the gage in his mouth and making everyone in the room laugh.

"Oops" said Hermione.

She turned her head and looked shyly up at Voldemort.

The dark lord smiled.

"For me, my lord?" asked Hermione in a dreamy childlike voice as she stared Voldemort.

"Yes, he is, child," said Voldemort.

The Dark Lord smiled at seeing the smile of happiness appear on the witch's face.

Hermione turned back to Ron and smiled evilly at him.

"Mobilicorpus." said Hermione casting the spell once more.

Ron again felt his body lift into the air. Hermione then walked off with Ron floating behind her. As she approached Voldemort, she stopped, turned and nodded her head.

"My lord you generous gift as pleased me greatly and I shall have loads of fun with him," said Hermione as she gave Voldemort a large evil grin.

"You are most welcome, child," said Voldemort.

He stood up and kissed Hermione's forehead.

"Now run along and go play with your new toy." he told her.

Hermione nodded happily and ran out of the room, dragging a still floating Ron behind her.

* * *

******dungeons******

Once back down in the in the dungeons, Hermione walked back down the aisle until she stopped at the cell across from Harry.

Bella saw Hermione and glared spitefully at her.

"Ooh, did the little Mud-blood go running off to daddy Voldemort and complain about big bad Bella?" asked Bella in a baby voice.

Hermione glared at the older witch.

"Shut the fuck up, you psycho bitch." Hermione growled.

The dark witch then turned away and opened the cell door, and stepped inside the cell, once inside Hermione then let the spell on Ron go, and watched him drop heavily onto the icy floor.

"Oops clumsy me" said Hermione.

She then walked back over to the cell door and close it once the cell door was closed she walked back to Ron and grabbed him by his bound hands before dragging him across the floor to the centre of the cell. Hermione removed the gag from his mouth, Ron opened his mouth to say something but Hermione slapped him across the face, Ron stumbled and fell, knocking himself unconscious.

Hermione frowned when she noticed he was unconscious and thought to herself.

_Oh for fuck's sake, he is unconscious from a slap! Talk about weak!_

She rolled her eyes, and then proceeds to left him up by his bound hands and dangles him by his bound hands on the hook above him.

Hermione left his unconscious body hanging from the hook and walks out closing the cell door. The Dark witch sighs, leans her forehead on the wall beside the cell, then closed her eyes. She had no idea HOW much time passed all the she could hear were Harry's screams, coming from the cell across from her.

Suddenly from out of the darkness of the dungeon a pair of cool hands slide up her outer thighs and rests on her hips massaging the soft skin just under her corset

"Hmmm" Hermione hums in pleasure at the feel of THOSE hands.

Hermione smiles.

She KNEW those hands well, and had missed them in the last 5 months.

Seconds later her whole body shutters as she feels teeth nipping at her neck, suddenly she is turned around lifted off her feet and pushed gently back into the wall and a pair of cool lips desend upon hers.

Hermione immediately wraps her legs and arms around the body pressed against her and moans at the taste of fresh blood on the tongue that invades her mouth. After sometime Hermione pulls away breathing heavily, she opens her eyes only to find a pair of gold eyes looking back at her.

"Hello my love" he whispers.

Hermione just smiles before pulling him into a hug and kissing his neck.

"Your back for good" she asked hopefully.

"Darth has allowed me to come back for a while, as I was driving him crazy from missing you" said Severus as his eyes shift back to black.

Hermione giggled.

Severus then took a real good look at her.

"Hermione love you look unwell you ok?" he asked worriedly.

Hermione smiled.

"I'm fine sweetheart on second thought I'm more than fine I'm ecstatic that you're finally home" she said giving him another hug.

Severus chuckled.

"By the way I just heard the Dark Lord gave you a toy to play with, because the crazy bitch, would not let you play with her pottery is that true?" he asks her.

Hermione shivered at the low tone he was using.

"It is how DID, you find out" replied Hermione.

Severus just smiled.

"May I?" he asked.

Hermione smiles and nods to the cell beside her before slipping off him to stand on her own feet, Severus lets her go and steps in front of the closed cell door. What he sees make his black eyes widen in surprise.

"Hermione my sinful beauty your toy is a weasel I was under the impression that they were all extinct."

"They are, he is the last of his kind" said Hermione.

She walked over to her lover wrapping her arms around him.

Taking a good look at his lover's new toy Severus noticed something.

"Hermione my love what is wrong with your toy?" asked Severus.

"Oh I slapped him and he is unconscious after slipping and falling onto the cold hard floor" she said indifferently.

Severus hummed.

"Well we can't have that maybe I know of a way to rouse him from his state of unconsciousness,"

So Hermione let go and Severus opened the door then stepped in; he pointed his wand and conjured up a table full of tools used for torture. Hermione followed him into the cell, Severus casually strolled over to the table and picked up a mace, he turned it over in his hand before looking back at Hermione.

"Do you think this will do?" he asked.

Hermione nodded happily and waited for the delicious scream that she knew would follow.

Severus walked up to Ron and implied the mace into the soft flesh of the wizards stomach, Hermione was NOT disappointed for Ron's eyes flew open and let out a hair rising shriek making both Hermione and Severus laugh.

Severus smiled.

Ron screams were silenced by a quick silencing charm, Severus then unhooked him.

The baby Vampire then took at his wand and pointed it at the Weasel

"Mobilicorpus" said Severus.

The spell made Ronald Levitate for 3rd time that morning he lay there floating behind the Vampire wizard.

Severus turned around and smiled at Hermione, before walking over and pulling her into his arms, Hermione just smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck her hands playing in his hair.

"Shall we head home?" asked Severus.

Hermione nodded.

They walked out of the cell back up the aisle and out of the dungeons.

* * *

They made their way through the manor and up the stairs to the meeting room, all the while Ronald who is not only tied up, but also floating behind them kept shouting at them but thanks to the silane charm he could not be heard.

When the couple walk in they made their way over to Voldemort's throne, where they knelt before their lord.

"Well, well I'm surprised to see you back so soon Severus, Hermione my dear" he said addressing his two powerful death eaters.

"My lord, my mate and I wish to return to our home," said Severus.

The Dark Lord nodded in response.

"You have my permission to go," He says.

"Thank you my lord" said Hermione.

They stood and bowed their heads however Voldemort speaks up making the couple look up

"Have fun my dear child," He told Hermione

The witch smirked.

"Oh I plan to." she said devilishly.

Ron saw the look on Hermione's face and shivered in fear making Severus laugh.

The Vampire moves behind Hermione wrapping his arm around her waist and disappears in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

*****Spinner's end/ basement*****

When the smoke clears, they were standing in the living room of their home. Hermione turns in Severus's arms and smiles.

"I am happy you have returned safely." she tells him.

Severus returns the smile.

"As am I now I'll go put your toy in the basement."

Hermione kisses him before walking upstairs to take a shower.

Meanwhile Severus releases both the spells on Ron and the boy falls to the floor. Severus grabs Ron by the hair making the wizard scream and drags him down to the basement. Once in the basement, Severus hooks Ron's bound hands on the hook above him.

"Locomotor Mortis" said Severus.

Binding the red heads feet together so he couldn't kick or lash out with his feet. Severus stepped back and looks at Ron, to the young wizard's horror, Severus eyes suddenly change from black to gold, Severus smiled baring his fangs and growls.

"It is just you and me now, Weasel."

Ron looked at Severus a horrified look on his face, and gave a girlish like scream. Severus just threw his head back and laughed at the pathetic excuse of a wizard in front of him. Hermione comes back down the stairs a few minutes later and hears Severus laughing.

"Severus, baby, you're not having fun down here without me, are you?" asked Hermione.

The 17 year olds walks into the basement wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her body.

"Nice outfit" says Severus.

as all Hermione was dressed in was NOTHING but a towel.

Hermione giggled.

"Thank you it's your favourite." she said with a seductive smile.

Severus smiled and winked at her.

Ron on the other hand openly stares at Hermione's lack of clothing with lust-filled eyes. Unfortunately, for the red head, his wondering eyes got the attention of the young witch's lover and Ron did not realise how bad of an idea that was until he is whacked across the face by a barbed wire bat that Severus suddenly held in his hand.

Ron screams.

"Keep your filthy eyes off her!" Severus growls,

Hermione on the other hand laughs.

"Does that hurt little weasel!" She asked with mock compassion.

Severus just laughs while Ron sheds tears and chokes out.

"Why, Hermione?"

The witch glares at him.

"AFTER ALL THE SHIT YOU AND POTTER PUT ME THROUGH NOW YOU'RE ASKING ME WHY!" shouts Hermione.

Her whole body is shaking with suppressed rage, Severus moves behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and begins to place kisses on her shoulder making their way up to her neck, Hermione shudders as he whispers into her ear

"Calm down love".

Hermione sighs looks at Ron and smirks before pulling Severus head down and kissing him with such passion that it makes Severus moan, Ron close his eyes trying to block out the image before him and weeps.

Hermione and Severus pull back with Hermione breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen, Severus meanwhile is smiling Hermione steps out of his reach.

"I better go change," she says with a devilish smile on her face.

She then makes her way up the stairs before stopping in the door way and looking back at Severus with a smile, Severus understands her meaning and follows her the stairs leaving the weeping wizard in the basement, to go occupy themselves in their bedroom.

Review if you want more

* * *

Undated finished on 26/7/15

**Page 10**


	2. Hermione new toy Part 2

Started it on the 12/5/14

**David Boreanaz's wife247**: this is my first lemonI'd like to thank widget for pointing out my very bad spelling mistake in my summery thank you I have gone and fixed it up

**Note: **(1) **Order members that are alive and went into hiding:** Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Aberforth Dumbledore, Arabella Doreen Figg, Mundungus "Dung" Fletcher, Hestia Jones, Minerva McGonagall, Sturgis Podmore, and Rubeus Hagrid (2) **surviving members of DA:** Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell, Marietta Edgecombe, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnigan, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan and Neville Longbottom,

**Title:**Playtime

**Author: **David Boreanaz's wife247

**Pairings:**Severus/ Hermione

**Genre:**Friendship/ horror

**Rating:** M

**Warnings**: EVIL and sometimes child-like Hermione, torture, swearing Major Ron bashing (literally) but I do on the lyrics to dark angel sweet innocent sinner Lemon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter**.**

**Intro: **drawing Draco's visit Hermione introduces him to a muggle game ofpiñata. But with a twist

* * *

Once upstairs Severus leads a smiling Hermione to their bedroom, opening the door the couple walk in Hermione lets go of Severus's hand and walks over to the Mirror and stands in front of it she stripped off her towel and takes moment or to look at herself she notice the difference in herself from 5 months ago until now.

She filled out even more curve wise and her skin that had once had a light tan to it has now become as white as the moon light, and also visible was the mark on her neck. She touch the mark and smiled fondly before picking up her hairbrush from the top of the dresser draw and begins untangling the nots from her wet hair.

Meanwhile Severus who was watching from the door way smiled walks in and quietly closed the door before silently walking over to his unsuspecting pray, unfortunately for Hermione she was unable to see her lover due to vampires having no reflection.

Hermione suddenly jumps and lets out a yelp when arms wrap around her waist.

Severus chuckles.

"Relax love it's me" he whispers in her ear

"OK NOT being able to see your reflection everytime I look in a mirror is going to give me the shits" was Hermione's annoyed response.

Severus smiles and moves one hand up to cover her heart.

"Your heart is racing my love," he softly tells her.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock" said Hermione still annoyed by his prank.

"Control that mouth of your Miss Granger" he said in a tone the Hermione recognized.

He then took the brush from her and set it back in place, Severus then gathers her wet hair and pulls it to one side, Hermione shudders as she feels Severus's cool fingers trace the bite mark, Severus remembers with a fond smile GIVING Hermione that Mark on her 17th birthday the Same night he made her his for the very first time.

Hermione suddenly moans as Severus traces his bite mark with his tongue

"Se…ver….us," Hermione moans.

The vampire in question smirks

He then kissing up her neck as he gently rocks his hips against her.

"What love?" he whispers.

Feeling her body heat up and feeling him pocking into her lower back, Hermione turn in his arms.

"Someone wants to play." she says a sultry smile playing on her lips.

"How so Miss Granger he asked racking his eyes over her naked form before bringing her to him and pressing her body against his own clothed one.

Hermione bites her lip feeling the Martial of his robes slide against her wet sensitive body not to mention the bulge in his pants. Taking a breath before sliding her hands up his pant legs and massaging the bulge in his pants,

"This is how" she telling as she continues her massage.

Severus hissed through his teeth and his eyes flash.

"You are not playing fair Hermione."

The witch stopped her hands and pulled them away, making Severus Growl.

"Neither are you" said Hermione as she grabs the edge of his collar.

"These off NOW." She demands

If you want these off my dear...?" he asked while running his cool hands over her heated body manly her back, ass and the backs of her thighs.

The sensation of his cool skin against her heated one was making Hermione's head spin her heart speed up and her legs shake.

"He smirks and raised his eyebrow

"…. Do it yourself"

Hermione summons her wand from the bed side table points said wand at Severus clothing.

Depulso" says Hermione.

In the blink of an eye Severus cloths are banished from his body and returned to the wardrobe. Hermione turns around, walks over to her bedside table and places her wand down, she turned around only to blush at seeing him bare before her.

Hermione ranks her eyes over his pale skin and bites her bottom lip as her eyes continue to indulge and enjoy Severus's naked form however when her eyes reach below his waist she blushes and diverts her eyes becoming shy.

_She can be a tease but in the end, she is still so innocen_t he thinks.

Hermione blink and found Severus standing right in front of her making her gasp at his sudden appearance.

"You ok?" he asked her softly.

Hermione nods.

She wraps her arms around his waist then rest her head on his chest.

Hermione lets out a sudden squeal as Severus lifts her off her feet making Hermione have to wrap her legs around his waist

Hermione smiled and leaned down to kiss him only to have Severus move his mouth down her throat, Hermione leans back trusting his arms to hold her,.

Hon…ey" Hermione huffed out.

As she felt his lips kissing over the tops of her breast and was sucking on top of her breast over her heart. As Severus was sucking the spot over her heart Hermione felt him smile

"You're… Going to…. suck out my….heart…if you keep going on…like…That" she breathed out.

Then suddenly gasps as she felt his fangs lightly scraped over her heart, carrying her over to their bed he told her.

"I can hear the blood rushing through your veins, it's making my head spin"

"Really now?" she asked teasingly as she aches her head back exposing her neck.

He shakes his head and pulls her up so she was in fact sitting, and slowly parts her legs and kneels between them, he gave her a fang smile before his head disappeared, only to Hiss seconds later when she felt him bite into her femoral arty after a short time he closed the wound with a light kiss.

"OH FUCK ME"

She moans as she felt his cool tongue enter her she throws both legs over ether shoulder and digs her heels into his upper back

Keening loudly as she flops back on the bed and bows her back, yet before she could fall into bliss he stops, making her head snap up and glare at him.

Moving so she was lying horizontal in the middle of the bed Severus climbed up onto the bed and over Hermione putting his knees on either side of her hips he smiles down at her, only for her to roll the both of them over so she was sitting on top.

"Now, now darl lets see how much I've learned since my first time shall we" she said with a sly smile.

Not taking her eyes off him she slowly began rocking her hips and caressing his chest the smile never leaving her face, Severus closed his eyes letting the feeling of her touch flow though him,

Severus eyes popped open.

"Oh for the love of…." he groans.

As he felt himself being engulfed in the warmth of her mouth his eyes turned gold while his fangs extended as he feels Hermione sucking on him yet when he felt himself getting close he gently pulled her off him.

Hermione smiled and crawled up his body and hovered over him and lowed herself down so only the his tip was inside of her before lifting herself off she did it a few more times until she saw Severus golden eyes glaring at him

She laughed and lowered her self fully onto him and gasped as he filled her Severus purred closed his eyes and smiled as they became one.

Hermione slowly began riding him Severus grabs her hips, and starts picking up speed Severus sits up to be closer to her never letting go of her hips or stopping/slowing the movement of his thrusts and explores her body with his hands while his mouth lays hot kisses on her neck and chest. Hermione gasps and throws her head back as she feels him enter harder and faster than before.

* * *

Afterwards the couple lie in bed recovering, Hermione lay with her head resting on Severus's chest and her left hand drawing patterns, on his chest, Severus meanwhile was stroking Hermione's hair a smile playing on his lips.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Sleepy but I still want….. Hermione trailed off.

Severus gave her a sceptical look.

"You couldn't possibly, hey not that I wouldn't"

"No" Hermione laughed.

"I'm spent pleasantly numb even you?" she asked

"For now" replied Severus,

Hermione smiles kisses him before slipping out from under the covers and walking naked to the ensuite, only to stop when she hears Severus say.

"Want some company,"

Hermione giggles and turned back around to find he has sat up and was leaning against the headboard.

"Now darling we do that and it will take longer by the way I'm getting hungry after our little fun" she says sweetly.

Before disappearing from his site, Severus sit ups listening to the shower running and Hermione's siren like voice singing

**Dark angel sweet innocent sinner**

**You hold a secret in your heart**

**The devil within **

**Sweet and pure**

**With a hidden sinful mind**

**White on the outside black soul within**

**Sinful eyes sweet smile you can kill with a look**

**Dark angel sweet innocent sinner**

**Perish under your gaze **

**Fall to their knees **

**They are your slaves **

**Sweet and pure**

**With a hidden sinful mind**

**White on the outside black soul within**

**Sinful eyes sweet smile you can kill with a look**

**You kill with kindness you the devil within**

**So close it hurts **

**Tearing out hearts **

**Crushing hope **

**Dark angel sweet innocent sinner**

* * *

After showering Hermione came out in a black deep v neck velvet bodysuit with her trade mark spiked heels, Hermione smiled as she saw Severus sitting up in bed watching her, the sheet pooled around his waist.

"Hermione sweetheart are you TRYING to make me go crazy," said Severus after racking his eyes over Hermione's body.

Hermione giggled.

"Of cause not love" said Hermione.

She grabbed her hairbrush and brushed her hair.

Once brushed, she pulled her hair into a bun and off her neck, showing off her mark on her neck, she gave Severus a sweet smile and sashayed out of their bedroom leaving poor Severus behind. Severus growls while wrapping the second top sheet around his waist he then swiftly storms off to have a shower.

*****5 minutes later*****

Severus emerged from the bathroon walked into the closet, and dressed. Once dressed he walks out, of the bedroom, down the hall then down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

There he finds Hermione sitting at the table in the dining hall, reading a letter.

He moves to stand behind her.

"Sneaky minx" he growls.

Hermione titles her head up smiling sweetly at him before kissing him.

"So what have you got there?" he asked breaking the intoxicating kiss.

"It's from Draco he wants to know if he can come over for a visit." Said Hermione.

"Of course he can and tell him if he hurries he can have some pizza with us," said Severus.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door got out a bottle of O negative and a jug of butter beer. She then set them down on the counter.

"Yeah if you don't eat it all first." she says cheekily

Hermione had discovered Severus's fondness for homemade pizzas, not long after they started dating. Next thing Hermione new she was spun around, and pressed against the now closed fridge door, her hands pinned to either side of her head, and her body pinned by a pair of hips. Hermione looked up into the now golden eyes of her lover; he was smirking openly showing his fangs.

"Behave, yourself my naughty little witch,"

Hermione smiled.

"I don't think so Severus I'm not that prissy little goody two shoes Gryffindor any more so I don't have to behave."

Severus just growled low in his throat.

Hermione giggles.

"What are you going to do give me detention…?

Hermione pressed her body up against his and whispered in his ear

"…professor."

With that, she slipped out from between the fridge and his body.

_She is seriously trying to torture me _he thought.

He watched her walk out of the kitchen only to smirk seconds later, as Hermione yelped when she felt a light stink on her ass. She sharply turned her head looking over her shoulder, only to see Severus smirking face and laughing eyes,

"That was for misbehaving young lady,"

She shook her head, gave Severus a playful smile, before walking back to the table and sitting down. So while Severus went back to cooking lunch Hermione conjured up a quill ink and parchment

**To my dear foul lothem evil little cockroach**

**Yes, you can come over. We're having pizza for lunch, so if you want any you better hurry up, and get that snake ass over here before Sev eats' it all.**

**Love always**

**The know it all**

**Hermione**

* * *

Hermione then folded the parchment up and strapped it to keen eye's leg (the Malfoy family owl) the owl turned and flew out the window Hermione banished the quill ink and parchment from the table. Severus had just put the Pizza in the oven and put the timer on.

"That will take up to forty five minutes or so" said Severus whipping his hand and exiting the kitchen.

The couple went into the living room to wait for the arrival of Severus's godson Draco.

Severus sat on the sofa with Hermione stretched out beside him her head laying in his lap.

Hermione looked up at her lover.

"So how long do I have you for?" she asked him.

Severus looked down.

"Until he calls next, newborns have to stay with their maker for about a year to learn everything about being a vampire so if I am called away this month you will not see me until summer next year" said Severus tenderly.

The vampire saw the sadness flash in Hermione's eyes. He stroked her cheek and bent down to kiss her only for the timer to go off, they pulled back and sighed.

Hermione sat up allowing Severus to get up off the sofa before swinging her legs off the sofa and sitting up while Severus headed through the living room door into the kitchen area moment later a burst of flame ignited in the fireplace, as Draco stepped out.

"Hello little miss know it all" said Draco affectionately.

Hermione looked up and smiled getting off the sofa,

"Whoa" said Draco.

"What Draco something wrong?" asked Hermione?

"Uh no I'm just surprise in your choice of outfits" said the 17 year old.

Hermione laughed

"Come now little brother I've worn something a little sexy yesterday and there was no shock" said Hermione walking over to Draco and gave him a hug.

"Come on we best get in there before Severus eats it all" said Hermione.

"I heard that dear" said Severus

Draco laughed.

While Hermione smiled.

So together they make their way through the door and kitchen/dining hall.

"Afternoon Draco," said Severus as he saw them both walk into the kitchen/dining hall.

"Afternoon Severus" said Draco, as he sat down at the table.

So while Severus got out the Pizza and set it on a big plate Hermione walked to the cupboard grabbed 3 large plates and two goblets, before walking over to the counter and filled hers and Draco's goblets with butter beer, from the jug on the counter.

Hermione placed the jug, back in the fridge, then grabbed the bottle of O Negative from the counter walked over to the microwave and placed it inside before heating it up for about 20 seconds. Once heated Hermione removed the bottle from the microwave and grabbed all three drinks, while Severus grabbed the plates as well as the plate with the Pizza and brings them over to the table, and set it all down on the table.

Hermione then passed Draco his drink, before taking her seat across from him, Severus Hermione and Draco grabbed a slice of Pizza, they chatted as they ate. Drawing their talk Draco just happen to glance over at Severus who had bit into his slice of pizza then took a swig from his bottle of O Negative.

"How can you eat food and drink the blood at the same time?" Draco asked with a grimace.

Severus swallowed and set the bottle down.

"It's simple Draco I have no tastebuds" said Severus

Draco shrugged.

"So how come your back not that I'm not happy to see my godfather but I thought newborns are supposed to stay with their maker for a year after they are turned,"

"They are" said Severus.

"So why aren't you still with your maker?" asked Draco.

"I was until today he sent me back because I was too distracted to pay attention to what he was telling me" said Severus.

"Why?" asked Draco.

He then glanced over at Hermione's smiling face and it clicked, he rolled his eyes after realizing WHY his newly made vampire godfather was sent back.

"You missed Hermione,"

Severus nodded.

Draco smile and shook his head.

* * *

After lunch, Severus cleared the table, put the dishes, and glass in the sink and the half-empty bottle of O Negative in the fridge. Once everything was, cleaned away he started on the dishes washing them by hand. Hermione walked into the kitchen, and wrapped her arms around Severus from behind.

"I'm goanna show Draco my piñata so that's we're we'll be if you're looking for us." she said before kissing his neck and letting him go

"OK love." said Severus.

On her way out, of the kitchen Hermione looked over at the table.

"Come on Draco, I want to show you my piñata."

"You're what?" He asked.

"My piñata, it is a muggle game you have an animal hanging in the air and you have to hit it with a bat while blindfolded and candy comes out if it burst, it is more for little kids."

"Isn't that too childish for us then?" asked Draco, as he stood up.

"Not THIS piñata" said Hermione as she gave him a feral grin.

Draco meanwhile gave her a sceptical look.

"Oh come on you'll love the game I promise" said Hermione excitedly as she grabbed his hand and dragged him down to the basement.

* * *

When they entered the basement, Draco saw Ron hanging from the hook

"Ah sweetie, what the hell is Weasel bee doing in your basement I thought all of the weasels had been killed."

Hermione smiled as they made their way down the steps and further into the room, she and Draco now stood in front of Ron.

"They were, however the dark lord spared him and gave him to me as a gift this morning" Draco turned and looked at her while ginning.

"Well, well someone's becoming the dark lord's favourite, you lucky little bitch," laughed Draco.

Hermione smiled.

"So Draco want to play with my piñata NOW?"

Draco gave her a dumfounded look.

"WEASEL is your piñata."

Hermione nodded and smiled.

Draco got an evil glint in his eye and grinned, before turning to Hermione and saying.

"I would LOVE to join you in a game of piñata."

Hermione laughed evilly and clapped her hands while saying.

"Isn't this goanna be fun?"

Draco nodded.

"Yes it's going to be loads of fun."

Hermione then walked over and grabbed a bat covered with thumbtacks before walking back over to Draco.

"Batter up Draco."

She throws the bat to him.

Draco caught the bat with ease, and smiled at Hermione then looks at Ron, Draco gripped the handle tight and swung. The bat connected with Ron's ribs and the force of it makes him cry out, in pain,

"AHH!" Ron screamed as the thumbtacks embedded into his skin.

Draco and Hermione just laughed.

"Now that's music," said Hermione.

Draco smiled as Ron swung on the hook, the second time Draco swung the bat and missed. Hermione looks at Draco.

"Oops! Bad luck Dray, my turn."

Draco looked at Hermione.

"Bloody hell!" he grumbled, handing the bat over.

Hermione held the bat in her hand and swung, hitting Ron across the face. Each time they hit Ron there was a scream of pain and a round of laughter.

"Shit girl, you almost took his head off with that one!" said Draco.

Hermione laughed and bit her bottom lip before she looked over at Draco, and innocently saying.

"Who me?"

"Yes you," he replied with laughter in his voice.

The blond smiled while shaking his head at how childlike Hermione was acting, Draco took the bat and hit it against the side of Ron's face, Ron's scream echoed off the walls of the basement. Upstairs Severus could hear Ron's screams along with Hermione and Draco's laughter. Severus shook his head and smiled while continuing to clean up around the kitchen.

Back down in the basement Hermione and Draco stood back admiring their work Blood was dripping from the many open wounds on Ron's body. "

"Oh look at all this blood you're wasting." Hermione told him.

She then swung the bat, hitting him in the chest. Ron coughed up blood, Hermione then handed the bat to Draco before yelling up the stairs to Severus, who was just walking past the basement door.

"Sev love, Ron's wasting good blood down here. Do you want any?"

Severus looked in and saw the blood, before looking at his love,

"Come now love you know I don't drink weasel blood! It is most disgusting" said Severus.

Then quick as a flash, he was down in the basement and had wrapped his arms around her waist.

He whispered into her ear.

"Your blood on the other hand love I could drink a gallon of."

Hermione giggled.

Draco rolled his eyes and Ron glared.

When Draco saw the look on Ron's face, it earned Ron a thumbtacks bat to the face right between the eyes. That was how the afternoon was spent playing with the piñata, known as Ron Weasley surprisingly enough even Severus joined the game.

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on the 14/5/14

**Page 11**


	3. Hermione new toy Part 3

Stated it on 22/10/15

**Note: **hermione death eater robes are a black leather tight mini skirt, and a Slytherin green burlesque Lace Up strapless Corset,

**Title:**Hermione's new toy Part 3 Interrogation

**Author: **David Boreanaz's wife247

**Pairings:**Severus/ Hermione

**Genre:**Friendship/ horror

**Rating:** M

**Warnings**: EVIL and sometimes child-like Hermione, torture, swearing Major Ron bashing (literally)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter**.**

**Intro**: while on a break from their game something accrues to Hermione, so with Draco's help she interrogate Ron to find out answers.

* * *

After an hour of playing a good old round of bash the piñata Severus left to go to Knockturn ally, leaving Hermione and Draco alone in the house. Therefore, while Severus was out of the house Hermione and Draco stopped and took a break, heading up stairs to grab a drink.

The friends sat at the table drinking butter beer, when suddenly Hermione spoke up.

"Draco"

The blond haired man looked at her.

"Yes Hermione."

"I have an awful feeling that not everyone from the Order was killed."

Draco choked on his drink.

"What made you think that?" asked Draco who wore a wide eyed look on his face.

"Well only Albus, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Arthur and Molly Weasley, were killed. However there are more members of the order aside from the ones that were killed," said Hermione.

"Do you think they went into hiding?" asked Draco.

"I do, not only that but I think some members of Dumbledore's army are alive as well, I know some were killed off when the Oder died" said Hermione.

"But how are we ever going to find out if they are alive and in hiding?" asked Draco.

Hermione smiled.

"We'll just have to beat it out of my toy."

Draco got a gleeful look on his face.

"Now that I've got to be a part of."

Hermione grinned.

"Shall we go have our fun?" asked Hermione.

Draco smiled.

They both then drank the last of their butter beer and set the goblets to the sink before standing up and making their way back down into the basement. Draco grinned evilly as he and Hermione made their way down the basement stairs.

* * *

"Well, now we have had our break, let's get back to playing with the piñata." He said with a bit TOO much enthusiasm.

Ron heard him and tensed up.

He did not know how much longer he could take, he was still bleeding from the many deep open cuts he received from them earlier. Hermione laughed evilly as she and Draco walked over to Ron.

"We can do that, but first I want to ask him a few Questions," said Hermione.

Draco looked over at Hermione; his face fell.

"Can't we just skip the Questions and go right to kicking the shit out of him?" Draco Pleaded.

Hermione laughed.

"You are so much like your aunt Bella. You know that right" said Hermione as she walked over to retrieve a bat covered with small nails from the wall and put the thumbtack bat away.

"Yeah I know it runs in the family." Draco sarcastically answered as he took the bat from her.

Hermione laughed and conjured up a chair and sat down, in front of Ron.

"Now Ron you're going to answer some questions for me, and if I don't like what I hear, Draco over there's going to bring you a lot of pain. Is that understood?" Hermione asked him.

Ron's eyes darted over to Draco, the blonde man's eyes lit up, he was grinning from ear to ear thinking.

_Come on weasel give me a reason to knock your worthless head off your shoulders._

Ron then looked back at Hermione; anger was clear in his eyes.

"So are you ready to begin?" Hermione Asked.

"Go to hell Mud-blood!" Ron screamed at her in fear and anger.

"Wrong answer weasel" said Draco.

As he all too happily delivered the blow for the disrespectful words Ron had uttered to his dear sister, the nails embedded into one of his deep open cuts, making Ron scream.

"AHH!"

The blond wizard just laughed.

Hermione smiled at her best friend then sighed and shook her head at Ron.

"Ronald what would your mother and father say if they heard you talking to me like that, huh?"

Hermione saw pain and guilt in Ron's eyes and smiled, then continued taunting him about his deceased family.

"What about your brothers huh, do you think they would be proud of you for talking to a witch like the way you're talking to me right now?" Asked Hermione.

She could see the guilt eating at him in his eyes and smiled once more. "Ginny she was what, 14 when she died right? You know she could have grown up and have a full life if you and your family surrendered to us from the beginning. Now are you going to co-operate, or do I have to get Draco to swing that bat of his again?" asked Hermione.

_Yeah do it do it do it _thought Draco, who was eager to do some more damage to the red head.

"No I'll do it," said Ron fearfully.

So with the threat of binging hit with the nailed bat sang like a bird in a cage?

Unfortunately Draco's, his excitement deflated like a balloon at those words.

_Come on that is not fair. Where is the fun in that Bloody weasel, taking away my fun!_ Draco Thought sulkily.

Hermione looked at Draco, who was sulking nearby, then back at Ron.

"Good."

"Now answer this. Are all the Order members dead?" asked Hermione.

Ron glanced at Draco, who was now grinning and holding up the bat, before quickly answering.

"No some went into hiding."

"What about members of Dumbledore's army?" asked Hermione?

"The… ones… that survived… they're….they're alive" Ron stammered.

"Do you know what they are planning?" asked Hermione

"Yes," said Ron.

"What are they planning?" asked Hermione.

Ron did not answer.

This of course caused Draco to swing the bat. It hit Ron below the belt. Draco himself winced at Ron's pain filled scream. Hermione laughed.

"Oh low blow."

Ron caught his breath then answered.

"The rest of the order, along with the Surviving members of Dumbledore's army, is planning an attack on the death eaters and the dark lord. They want Harry back."

After that, Draco and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione then got up, took the bat from Draco, and swung one final time before hanging it back up. Hermione and Draco then left the basement while Ron lay limp on the hook.

When they were in the hall, Hermione turned to Draco.

"I'm going to go inform The Dark Lord about this. Would you mind letting Severus know where I am when he gets back?" asked Hermione.

"Of course not, go ahead," said Draco.

Hermione smiled and transfigured her outfit into her Death eater Robes,

Draco whistled.

Hermione blushed then Dis- Apparited to Riddle Manor.

* * *

***** Riddle Manor******

Hermione Apparited in the entryway of the Manor, she turned and walked up the stairs. Voldemort was currently in a meeting when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" said Voldemort.

Hermione opened the door and walked in closing, the door behind her. The witch walked over and knelt in front of him.

"My lord, I have some things to tell you, and it is best to be said in privet," said Hermione.

"Leave us"

The Death Eaters left, once they were alone Voldemort held out his hand to Hermione. The young dark witch took the hand offered to her and Voldemort pulled her to her feet before sitting her on his lap.

"Now child, what is it you need to tell me?" asked Voldemort.

"Well, apparently the war isn't over like we originally thought," said Hermione.

"What do you mean child?" Voldemort inquired of her.

"Not all of The Order members died, some went into hiding. They're planning an attack with the help of a group of some surviving students who were a part of a group that called themselves Dumbledore's army, they want Harry back" said Hermione.

Voldemort was quiet for a moment, processing the information; he opened up his mouth and spoke.

"Thank you for informing me, my dear."

Hermione smiled.

"It's been my pleasure, my lord," said Hermione as she stood up; she then turned to face Voldemort.

"My Lord, may I use the floo please?" asked Hermione.

Voldemort nodded his head.

"I will escort you down stairs," said Voldemort, as he stood from his seat.

They made their way down the hall then down stairs, and walked into the living room. Many of the Death Eaters, who were present did not like Hermione, they felt that a Mudblood had no right in the inner circle. On the other hand, with the Dark Lord present, they did not dare show their disgust openly. Bella was the one who HATED Hermione the most.

She glared daggers at the witch.

_I do not understand how a Mudblood like her is in the inner circle. Worst of all, the Mudblood has taken the attention of The Dark Lord away from me_. Was the insane dark witch's thoughts.

The death eaters parted as Voldemort and Hermione both walked to the fireplace, once at the fireplace, Voldemort handed Hermione some floo powder. She nodded her head, stepped in, and dropped the floo, while saying.

"Spinner's End."

* * *

****Spinner's End****

Hermione reappeared in the fireplace of the home she shared with her love it was his childhood home. Hermione stepped out, cleaned the soot from her robes; before crossing over to the door in the wall, and walked through. Hermione made her way to the basement. When Hermione got down stairs, she saw Severus had returned from Knockturn ally. Hermione walked over passed Draco playing with Ron whose screams were silent thanks to the silencing charm, and to the far corner of the basement where Severus was working.

"Hello Sev," said Hermione.

Severus looked up from cutting up the potions ingredient.

"Draco told me you had to go see the Dark Lord," said Severus as he leant over the table and kissed his witch.

"I did indeed," said Hermione as they pulled back.

"Are you going to tell me what you told the Dark Lord?" asked Severus.

Suddenly, at that moment, he felt pain in his lower left forearm from the mark.

"Something tells me your about to find out," said Hermione.

her own symbol the Jet Black Briolette Teardrop on her necklace began glowing red.

Severus walked out from behind the desk. He then used his vampire powers, and all three, Severus Hermione and Draco disappeared in a black smoke.

* * *

****Riddle Manor****

The smoke around them cleared. The trio walked up the stairs and to the meeting room. The doors were wide open; they could see that the inner circle was present, as well as thousands of other Death eaters.

_This must be important news for everyone including the lower ranking death eaters and the Jr Death eaters to be present_ Severus thought as the trio walked in.

Once in the room, Draco left their side and took his place beside his father. Meanwhile Severus and Hermione walked over to Voldemort and stood on either side of his throne.

Everyone, aside from Hermione because she was not afraid of him, got the chills as he began speaking.

"My dear friends," Voldemort addressed his followers.

"I have been informed that the remaining Order members, who went into hiding, plan on teaming up with the remaining group of students who call themselves Dumbledore's army. They want back what was taken from them."

Just then Lucius stepped forward.

"My lord may we know how you came about knowing this?" asked Lucius.

Hermione looked over at Draco and mouthed, 'I'm sorry'

She then pulled out her wand and pointed it at Lucius.

"Crucio."

Lucius dropped to the floor, in pain.

"NEVER interrupt the Dark Lord when he is speaking!" said Hermione.

After some time, Voldemort put a hand on Hermione's shoulder; it was his silent command for her to stop the torture, which she did. Voldemort then began speaking once more.

"How I came about this information was thanks to Hermione," was all Voldemort said.

"Why should we believe a Mudblood like her she is lying to gain more Favor?" screeched Bella.

Severus snarled and lunged at Bella biting her neck the female screamed.

"Severus stop" Hermione called out to her mate.

Severus dropped the witch and spit the blood from his mouth on to her.

"Rodolphus get your wife back in line and keep her quite another bout of disrespect like that and I WILL do much worse," Voldemort threatened.

Meanwhile Hermione walked over, to Severus and wrapped her arms around him

"Calm down." she whispered

Meanwhile Voldemort watched them with a snarl on his face, Severus felt the piercing eyes of his Lord and looked up he locked eyes with him for a brief moment before pulling away, wrapping an arm around Hermione.

Voldemort snarl dropped seconds before Hermione looked at him.

"I'm sorry about that my Lord please continue" said Hermione.

With that she led Severus back to Voldemort's side.

"Yes my lord," said Rodolphus.

He stepped forward and took his wife's arm and put pressure on her wound while helping her from the floor.

He then moved them back amongst the death eaters. Voldemort then continued to inform his followers about the plan.

"Now, we must be ready, they could attack at any moment. They are expecting us here, so we'll move to Hogwarts," said Voldemort, with that the meeting ended and everyone left.

_I wonder why Hogwarts_ Hermione thought with curiosity

The couple bowed to Voldemort and left making their way down the hall down the stairs and into the living room, they walked over to their fireplace and stepped in before dropping the floo powder and saying.

"Spinners end"

* * *

****Spinner's End****

It was going on 5:30pm when Severus and Hermione floo'ed back home. Hermione stumbled as she stepped out of the fireplace; however, Severus caught her before she fell. That is when he got a good look at her and knew.

"Hermione love, did you take your blood replenishing potion at all today?" asked Severus.

After all, it had been many hours since he fed from her while having his way with her.

"No," Hermione Whispered.

Severus sighed and picked her up.

He carried her over to the sofa and laid her on the sofa.

"Stay there while I get you a blood-replenishing potion," said Severus.

Hermione just nodded.

Severus came back moments later with a blood replenishing potion in his hand. He walked over and handed it to her. Hermione sat up, and popped the cork, before putting the vile to her lips and drank. Afterward, she made a face and handed the empty vile back.

"Man, I hate drinking that!" said Hermione.

"You know my agreement about feeding on you," said Severus.

Hermione sighed.

"I drink, a blood-replenishing potion after you have fed or you will not feed on me, again" said Hermione.

They then stood and walked through the door. Once in the kitchen, they began to make Chicken Carbonara for dinner and chocolate lava cake for dessert. When the cake had finished baking, Hermione walked over and put it in the fridge for later.

When the dinner was done, they sat down and ate; Severus had some more O negative left over from this afternoon's bottle, Severus took a swig of the bottle and moaned.

"Merlin that taste better than Bella's blood" said Severus.

While Hermione had some butter beer. As they ate, they also talked about the meeting.

"I guess the war isn't over," said Hermione.

"Looks like it," said Severus.

Hermione sighed.

Severus reached over and brought her hand to his lips. He turned her hand over and kissed the inside of her wrist right on the bite mark.

"I don't want to lose you again," Hermione whispered as she looked down at her plate.

"Hey sweetheart look at me" said Severus.

Hermione lifted her eyes from the table and look up at her love.

"You will not lose me," said Severus as he kissed the inside of her wrist one more.

"Promise?" asked Hermione.

"I Promise love" said Severus

After speaking about her fears, they consumed the meal in silence. When they finished, Hermione put the dishes in the sink, got out the cake and cut up a slice for her and Severus. She then put it in the fridge again. After Hermione got out the forks and plates, she put a slice of cake on each.

She then walked back and set them on the table before she sat down herself. Once again, they ate in silence, too occupied with their thoughts on the war. After dessert, Severus cleaned up while Hermione sat there and stared into space. When Severus walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, she jumped and turned her head.

Severus had a look of concern in his black eyes.

"Hermione, darling, it is late, we should head to bed," said Severus.

Hermione nodded and Severus pulled his love to her feet, gave her a hug, and kissed her forehead. He then took her hand and walked her up the stairs and down the hall to their bedroom. Once there, he walked her into the bedroom and closed the door.

"I'm going for a bath," said Severus.

Hermione nodded.

Severus closed the door.

*****Five minutes later.*****

He came out dressed for bed he found Hermione sitting brushing her hair. He walked up behind her then wrapped his arms around her waist. Severus could tell his mate was worried about the remaining order members and the students of DA rebelling against the Dark Lord not to mention that at any moment he could be called away by Darth.

"Come on bed time" he whispered.

Hermione nodded and stood up.

They walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers. The couple lay there on their sides; Hermione felt safe wrapped in Severus's arms. Hermione turned over to face Severus.

"The war's not over, but I just don't know if I can do it all again. The risk of losing you, it's too hard to even think about," said Hermione.

A moment later she sat up.

"Love where are you going?" asked Severus as he watched Hermione get out of bed.

Hermione looked over her shoulder.

"I need to distress myself so I'm going to play with my toy for a while," Hermione said as she slipped on a robe and tied it together.

"Alright darling, have fun" Severus in a singsong voice.

He laughed, which made Hermione smile.

Hermione walkedout of the room down the hall, then down stairs before making her way down the basement stairs, and into the basement where Ron was hanging from the hook.

* * *

The young wizard appeared to be sleeping. Hermione smiled as she walked over and got a razor blade bat off the wall.

_It's time to wake up the lazy weasel_ Thought Hermione.

She walked back over to Ron, held the handle of the razor blade bat and swung, the bat hit him across the cheek, cutting him.

Ron awoke with a scream.

"Oops, sorry Ron did I wake you?" Hermione asked innocently.

"What, come to torture me again, have you Mudblood?" asked Ron sarcastically.

Hermione eyes narrowed before going wide and innocent.

She grinned and said, "You bet," before swinging the bat.

This time, the bat hit him behind the knees, making him fall to the floor. Hermione smiled,

"I like this, right where you belong, bowing to your mistress!" said Hermione spitefully.

She smiled again and looked at the blood on him and on the floor around him.

Hermione summoned her wand to her, and then with a wave of it, the worst wounds on Ron's body healed. Ron looked down at his body, surprised, and then looked up at Hermione.

"Well, I can't have my toy bleeding to death. As much fun as that would be to watch," said Hermione as she circled him before coming to stand in front of him again.

"So, now that I'm healed, what do you plan to do? Torture me some more?" asked Ron.

Hermione tapped her chin with her index finger, pretending to think,

"Ah, is that trick question?" She asked him.

Ron rolled his eyes.

Hermione saw this and swung the bat.

Ron hissed and tears came to his eyes as the blades sliced into his side. Hermione then began using him as a piñata until she got tired. When she finished Ron now hung by the hook, bleeding from the cuts all over his body.

"Aw what a master piece!" said Hermione as she looked at what she had done.

"Well, sleep well my pet," said Hermione as she walked over and hung the bat up.

Hermione waved her wand and all three bats that she had used were, cleaned of skin and blood. Hermione crossed over to the stairs and walked up them before she closed the door. Hermione then looked down at her robe and saw that she had Ron's blood on her robes. She scrunched up her face in disgust, before she pulled out her wand, pointed it at her robe.

"Scourgify."

Immediately the blood was, cleaned from her robe.

With her robe cleaned, Hermione made her way back upstairs.

* * *

When she walked into her and Severus's bedroom, she smiled at seeing Severus's sleeping form. Hermione quietly closed the door and made her way over to the bed.

She stood beside her side of the bed and smiles down at Severus before she slipped the robe from her shoulders. Next, she waved her wand, hanging her robe back in the closet. Hermione lifts the bed covers then slipped in next to her sleeping mate. She curled herself against his side and rested her head on his chest. Immediately, as if sensing her presence, Severus subconsciously wrapped his arm around her waist. Hermione smiled and closed her eyes, preparing to join her lover in the land of dreams.

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on the 22/10/15

**Page 12**


	4. Surprises and Memories Part 1

Started it on the 19/514

**Note:** Darth has long black hair red wings and dark violet eyes (vampire eyes) his normal eye color is evergreen

**Title: **surprises and memories Part 1 Memory lane

**Author:**David Boreanaz's wife247

**Pairings:**Hermione/ Severus

**Genre:**Romance, angst, friendship

**Warnings:**swearing student/teacher relationship (flash back)

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry potter

**Intro:**Hermione is in for a surprise with this surprise she decided to look back on how she became a death eater.

* * *

*****October 5th 1996*****

Severus had returned yesterday much to Hermione's relief and Happiness.

That Morning she woke that morning around 9 O'clock, and rolled over and propped herself up with her chin in the palm of her hand, watching her beloved vampire's sleeping form. When suddenly, she felt her stomach churning, the young witch carefully slipped from the bed and ran for the bathroom, she knelt over the toilet bowl and throws up.

When she felt she could not possibly throw up any more she pulled herself up and stood on shake legs after flushing she stood in front of the sink.

_You look like death girl_ she told herself.

Hermione then washed out her mouth brushed her teeth however when she turned to walk out of the bath room, she found Severus dressed in his black PJ's leaning against the door way arms folded and a look of concern on his face.

"You could hear that, oh" said Hermione her cheek turning pink with embarrassment.

Severus gave her a small smile walked further into the bathroom and wrapped her up in his arms.

"Well I do have sensitive hearing sweetheart." he told her rubbing her back lightly.

After about 5 minutes of standing there Severus let her go, and stepped aside.

"I'm going for a shower ok" said Severus.

"Alright I'm going to go make something to eat maybe that will settle my stomach."

Hermione then stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door before walking into the closet and got down a silver and green robe along with her undergarments, Sometime later, Hermione emerges from the walk in closet; dressed in the silver and green robe. Hermione made her way over to her bedside table and grabbed her wand before walking out of the bedroom, down the hall then down the stairs and into the kitchen/ dining hall.

* * *

Once in the kitchen she begins to make herself some tea, hoping it would sooth her upset stomach. After she finished Hermione goes to sit at the table, she was sipping her tea as her mind wandered.

_This sick feeling has been going on for 4 weeks but this is the first time I've thrown up_.

Suddenly something clicks.

_4 weeks my last bleed was the 5__th__ of September. _suddenly it clicks and her body freezes_, he is a vampire it cannot be possible._

Nevertheless with that thought in mind she shakily set her cup down and picks up her wand and does a pregnancy spell and it turned pink. Hermione drops her wand out of shock.

_I am pregnan_t she thought.

For a few minutes she just sits there, letting her tea go cold_._

_I am pregnant_ was the only thought running through her head.

Hermione shakes her head trying to get the thought out of her head.

Suddenly an owl tapped on the window, Hermione still in a daze got up and let the animal in, she then summoned her wizarding purse and gave the owl a Knut and took the Daily Prophet from the owl's leg, and the owl turned and flew out the window. Hermione closed the window and returned to the table and sat down she then used a spell to reheat her now cold tea, afterwards she sat there, reading the prophet and drinking her tea. When the tea was gone, Hermione got up and went to make a fire call.

"Malfoy manor" said Hermione as she stuck her head into the fire.

* * *

*****Malfoy manor*** **

The Malfoy family were sitting eating breakfast when one of their many house elves popped in.

"Mistress a fire call for you" squeaked the elf.

"Who is it Winter?" asked Narcissa.

"A Miss Granger Mistress"

All three Malfoy's eyes widened.

Narcissa stood up from the table and left the room. When she walked into the parlour, she found Hermione's head in the fireplace.

"My dear what is it?" asked Narcissa.

"I'm sorry I know it early but I need your help please can you come through it is very urgent" said Hermione.

"Of cause dear please stand back," said Narcissa.

* * *

*****Spinner's end*** **

Hermione stepped back and seconds later, Narcissa came through the blond witch took one look at the young witches panicked and scared face and new something was wrong,

"Hermione dear what is it?" asked Narcissa.

"I think I might be pre….Pregnant" said Hermione.

Narcissa gasped.

"Oh my dear."

That was all it took, Hermione broke down.

"I haven't…. had my bleeds…. I stopped having them in early September, the 5th to be exact I think I may have conceived on my 17th birthday I haven't really been well since then

I did a pregnancy spell just now… and it showed up positive… but it cannot be true Severus is a vampire it is not possible …. Therefore, can you come to St. Mungo's…? I don't wanna go alone..." Hermione sobbed.

Narcissa gathered the young witch in her arms and soothed her.

Once Hermione was calm, they left for St. Mungo's.

* * *

They returned 45 minutes later, stepping out of the fire place, Narcissa guides the shocked witch over to the sofa and sat her down, it had been confirmed by the healer, that Hermione was indeed 4weeks pregnant.

_How am I going to tell him_ she thought?

Narcissa just squeezed her hand making Hermione smile, the young witch used a few face cleaning spells so she did not look like she had been crying.

"Would you like me to be here when you tell Severus?" Narcissa asked her.

"No thanks I'm not sure when I'll tell him but I will tell him" said Hermione.

"Very well then I better head home Draco and Lucius will be wondering where I have gone to," said Narcissa.

"Ok and thank you so much Mrs Malfoy" said Hermione, as she got up and walked over to the older witch.

"You're welcome Hermione" said Narcissa.

The older witch turned and stepped inside the fire place, Hermione handed her some floo powder.

"Malfoy Manor" said Narcissa before dropping the floo powder.

The green flames engulfed her and she was gone. Hermione turned and walked back through the door and back into the kitchen/dining hall and sat down she picked up the paper and began reading,

A few minutes later, just as Hermione finished reading the paper and put it down a pair of hands covered her eyes. Hermione shivered as she felt lips on her neck then gasped as fangs penetrated her skin, after having two gulps of her blood they pulled out and she heard Severus whisper in her ear.

"Thanks for breakfast sweetheart it was deliciously sweet yet with a hint of something I can't put my finger on it but it was still tasty."

Hermione gulped hoping Severus did not feel it.

When Severus pulled his hands away Hermione blinks and there was a vial of blood replenishing potion in front of her, Hermione grimaced but had to make it look like looking at the blood replenishing potion did want to make herself throw up, so she popped the cork and drained it in one go.

Hermione turned in her chair and handed the empty vial back to him. Severus lent down and kissed her.

"What was that for?" asked Hermione hoping that he didn't figure out what was wrong.

"You had a bit of the potion on your lips and because I love you" said Severus.

Hermione smiled.

"I love you to Severus" said Hermione.

"And might I say love, you look a bit better then you did earlier" said Severus.

Hermione Smiled.

_All thanks to the anti-nausea potion the healer gave to me," _she thought

"By the way was that Cissy I heard?" asked Severus, as he turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Um yeah it was" said Hermione.

"What did she want?" asked Severus.

"Um nothing just came by to say hello" said Hermione hoping he would buy her cover story.

Severus just looked at her, before asking.

"What would you like for breakfast love?"

Hermione thought about it for a minuets and realised she was feeling hungry Toast, egg and bacon please" said Hermione.

"Ok Toast egg and bacon coming right up" said Severus.

As Severus began preparing his beloveds breakfast, they began talking. Hermione picked up the daily prophet again.

"Sev listen to this, after surviving the war the remaining Order members and some students are now searching for the boy who lived and the Weasley children. After being informed of the death of Arthur and Molly Weasley," said Hermione as she read what the prophet had wrote.

"Yes well we already knew this might happen," said Severus.

"Yes but so soon" said Hermione,

"They are quicker than I thought." said Severus

"That may be true however, we will be moving into Hogwarts tomorrow, so most of the other Death eaters are already there," said Severus as he placed the plate of toast egg and bacon in front of Hermione.

Unfortunately just looking at the greasy bacon made Hermione feel queasy once more.

_Ok __maybe I shouldn't have asked for bacon__, _she thought_._

Hermione turned and smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks honey."

She then turned back around and began eating her meal as much as she could without reviling as if she wanted to throw up. Severus turned and walked back into the kitchen.

After finishing half of her meal Hermione stood up, picked up her plate and cutlery, went to the kitchen, and put them in the sink.

"Hermione you alright Love?" asked Severus as he saw she was throwing away half of her breakfast.

Hermione froze.

"Fine sweetie it's just this war it's getting to me."

Severus gave her a piecing look.

"You sure it's nothing else?" asked Severus.

Hermione shook her head but her stomach began playing up and Hermione knew what was going to happen,

"I'm sure, but for now, I'm going to be in our room if you need me for anything" Hermione replied.

With that Hermione made a hasty retreat up to the bedroom, Severus watch her leave with a puzzled look on his face.

_She is hiding something but what_ he thought.

Before heading down to the basement to brew more blood replenishing potion since they were running low.

Meanwhile upstairs Hermione raced into the bedroom closed the door and ran into the bathroom and hunched over the toilet bowl and throws up her breakfast afterwards Hermione stood up and began cleaning herself up before signing and stepping out of the bathroom_._

_It must have been the bacon _she thought.

She made her way over to the bay window and sits on the window seat.

_How are we ever going to tell your daddy_ thought the young witch as she placed her hand on her flat stomach that housed the cells of what would grow into being her child?

Hermione sighed again and rested her head on the window overlooking the backyard and the woods that lay behind it.

The witch sighed and turned away.

"How did I EVER get into this and I do not mean the pregnancy," Hermione said aloud.

"Well it's time I have a trip down memory lane."

She stood up and walked out, and down the hall and down the took a left and wondered into the basement

* * *

****Basement*****

she walked down the stairs passed Ron who was sleeping.

_I will give him a wakeup call later_ thought Hermione as she walked over to her vampire.

"Severus darling."

The vampire looked up from cutting up the potion ingredients.

"What is it beautiful?" asked Severus.

"I was wondering if I could borrow you're pensive to look back on some of my memories?" asked Hermione.

"Of cause you can sweetheart," said Severus.

He then pulled the shrunken pensive from his pocket.

Hermione smiled.

She knew Severus carried the pensive everywhere he went, Hermione then took it from him made her way across the basement up the stairs out the door, up the hall way up the stair and down the upstairs hallway to their bedroom.

* * *

Once inside Hermione walked over and sat on the edge of her side of the bed, she then sat the pensive on the bedside table and pulls out her wand to enlarged the pensive.

Once the pensive was back to its normal size Hermione put her wand to the side of her temple and used a non-verbal spell to pull the memories from her mind, after pulling her wand away from her temple a Silver substance appeared on the end of the wand.

This substance contained her memories she just pulled from her mind Hermione then sent the memories into the pensive. When the memories were put into the pensive, Hermione stuck her face into the magical object, with that she was suddenly overcome with the memories the first memory that came to her was of her sorting

*****Memory 1 *****

Hermione walked through the door of Hogwarts with the other first year students she was chatting away to another first year about the ceiling.

"It's not real it is bewitched to look like the night sky," she told the girl.

They stopped when McGonagall told them to.

"When I call your names you will come up her I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house."

Hermione was really excited she had read up about all the house and in her view she thought she would do well in either Ravenclaw for her intelligence and knowledge or Slytherin for her ambition, to always be the best her cunning ability to always make sure others got the blame even if it were her fault, and her resourcefulness for getting out of sticky situations.

"Hermione granger" the Professor called.

Hermione walked up an excited nerves feeling coursing through her, she sat on the stool facing the students the hat was placed on her head and she heard the hat talk.

"Ah a clever mind and a thrust to prove yourself but I know where to place you." The hat said

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted.

Hermione sat their shocked, then a look of fury over came her face, she balled her hands into fist so hard that her palms started to bleed she then got off the stool and stormed over to the Gryffindor table sitting at the end of the table closest to the door she sat there her arms folded and chewing the inside of her cheek. Up at the staff table the headmaster smiled behind his goblet his plan was coming together.

Unknown to Hermione a blond head boy was watching her.

_Something does not seem right_ he thought

******End of memory 1*****

* * *

She pulled her head out of the pensive.

"Well sweetie it seems Draco was on to something" she said placing her hand on her flat stomach she then dived into the pensive once more.

* * *

*****Memory 2 *****

It was the day after the sorting where shockingly Hermione had been placed in Gryffindor, she acted like the dutiful little lioness cub, until the day wore on and she overheard two of her housemates teasing her for being a know it all. One even called her a nightmare. So Hermione ran until she found herself at the base of a tree in the school grounds, Hermione sat down under the tree pulled her knees up to her chest and cried her eyes out.

A Slytherin First year with white-blond hair, and stone grey eyes looked down on her.

_Hey it's that girl that got angry for being placed in Gryffindor _he thought before jumping down to greet her.

_I don't understand if the hat says I would be great in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, then what in the name of merlin am I doing in a house_ _that was admired and favoured for courage, chivalry and determination when I most defiantly don't possess those skills _she thought.

Suddenly Hermione head shot up at the sound of the thud she looked over to see tall, slender boy with a pale, pointed face, sleek white-blond hair, and stone grey eyes.

"Hey" said the boy who was the first to speak.

"Hello" Hermione replied as she whipped her eyes.

Draco smiled at her.

"I saw you were, sorted into Gryffindor but something tells me you belong with Slytherin" said the boy.

"The hat said I'd do well in Slytherin or Ravenclaw but I do not understand WHY he placed me in Gryffindor" said Hermione.

"Well that is strange, I'm Draco by the way Draco Malfoy," said the boy holding out his hand.

Hermione smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Hermione granger I'm new to the magical world," said the 12 year old.

Draco smiled.

"Muggleborn or half-blood?" he asked

"Pardon?" asked Hermione.

"It's a type here in the magical world" Draco described.

"There are three purebloods like myself have two magical parents while other have only one magical parent and one muggle none magical parent, which we call half-bloods the third is muggle born a witch or wizard with none magical parents."

"Well I gauss that make me Muggleborn then," replied Hermione.

Draco smiled.

"Well since you are new why don't I show you around" said Draco.

"I'd like that" said Hermione with that the snake Prince and lioness princess walked off.

*****End of memory 2******

* * *

When she pull back out she was smiling.

_Draco was the first friend I made at Hogwarts _shethought with fondness.

She then dive in again too few the next memory.

* * *

*****Memory 3 *****

**4 years later.**

9th January 1995 a now 15 year old Hermione Granger was out walking the grounds on a on cool winters day she wish she could have visited her love for his birthday her love was her Potion's Professor Severus Snape, they have been dating secretly for 3 weeks. She wanted to go see him but new she could not because no one knew that, they were dating aside from Draco and his Parents who were Severus old school friends.

_I cannot believe he is 35 today _she thought as she stopped by the meeting place that she and Draco found last year.

It was a secluded spot under some trees near the forbidden forest and it was far from prying eyes. Hermione leant against a tree, she pulled out her wand and looked around then looked down at her Gryffindor school robe and sneered.

"This outfit has got to go." She said.

Then with a wave of her wand the school robe was gone and she was wearing a white long sleeved blouse with the Slytherin school tie and tight black slacks on her feet were black high heels.

"Ah well don't you look very Slytherin today"

Hermione whipped her head about and squealed.

"DRACO"

Before jumping on him.

"Getting away from the scum that is Gryffindor house?" Draco asked as he pulled back.

"Yeah they were driving me insane," said Hermione.

"So what are you Slytherins doing out here?" asked Hermione as she looked and saw Pansy Vincent and Gregory with him.

"I went looking for my sister thought she might have been with someone instead I find her here," said Draco.

Hermione blush and stepped back.

"I want to, I really do but…." She trailed off she could not say more because only Draco new of the relationship.

"Hermione do you want the light to lose the war?" asked Draco as he changed the subject.

"Hell yes little brother that light needs to be put out I've had enough I want to be ME not some bloody means to gain the upper fucking hand in this war. After all that was the only reason the bloody headmaster put me in Gryffindor he knew I had the making of a Slytherin but did, he make the hat put me in my rightful house NO so you bet I want the light to lose!" Hermione told her little brother.

Draco smiled.

"Great I'll need you to keep your eyes and ears open around Potter and Weasley and get information that the dark lord can use" said Draco.

Hermione smiled a Slytherin evil smile.

"Count on it little brother.

* * *

The following morning Hermione Ron and Harry were the only ones in the common room. Hermione was pretending to read while sitting by the fire. Ron and Harry were discussing what the Order members were planning.

Unknown to them Hermione was hanging on their every word. "In the DOM (department of mysteries) There's a, prophesy. It's has to do with the war it's the key to winning the war" said Harry.

Later on that day, Hermione went to her hang out only to see Draco standing there.

"Hello Gryffindor" said Draco teasingly.

Hermione just gave him a look.

"You know I'm not a true Gryffindor." she told him.

Draco then motioned to her school robe Hermione looked down to see she was still wearing her Gryffindor school robe then with a wave of her wand the robe disappeared and became the outfit she wore yesterday

Hermione smiled.

"You've got info?" asked Draco.

"Yes tell your father to inform the Dark Lord that there is a, prophesy in the DOM (department of mysteries) it has to do with the war it's the key to winning the war" said Hermione.

Draco grinned,

"Thank you Hermione now if you'll excuse me" said Draco.

He kissed her cheek before he ran off back to the castle to write a letter and informing his father of the information.

*****End of memory 3*****

Review if you want more

* * *

Updated Finish on the 27/7/15

**Page 12**


	5. Surprises and Memories Part 2

Started it on 27/7/2015

**Title:** surprises and memories Part 2 more memories

**Author:** David Boreanaz's wife247

**Pairings:** Hermione/ Severus

**Genre:** Friendship/romance/Humour

**Warnings:**swearing

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

**Intro:** Hermione continues reflecting back on her life while trying keep her Secret under control

* * *

*****Present day*****

Hermione pulled out after watching the first three memories and smiled then suddenly that smile disappeared and her eyes clouded over in pain the next memory pained her because it was very recent and happened 5 months ago although the memory was still fresh in the witches mind. Hermione took a deep breath got herself under control and plunged her face back into the pensive

* * *

*****Memory 4 *****

**June 30th 1996**

An hour after Severus killed Dumbledore the Auror's were tracking him down and the battle was raging on thought the grounds. Hermione was racing though the battlefield trying to find her love she dodged spell after spell. Harry and Ron saw Hermione running off to the forest.

"Hermione what are you doing!" cried Harry and Ron as they ran up to her.

"Going after Professor Snape" said Hermione.

Ron grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and spun her to face him while yelling angrily at her.

"HELLO HERMIONE THAT GIT IS THE ONE WHO KILLED PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE."

Next thing Ron knew he was on the ground rubbing his jaw.

"Ow geez what was that for"

Hermione sneered.

"Watch your tongue Ronald."

"Hermione how else did snake face know of the prophesy Severus is a death eater he told snake-face," said Harry who was trying to talk some scene into his friend.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So I don't care I'm going after him" Hermione replied stubbornly.

Hermione then turned her back on them, seeing her lack of compassion towards the death of Dumbledore, made Harry lose HIS temper.

"I will tell you how it was Snape he told Voldemort, DON'T YOU GET IT Snape's a SPY he betrayed the light!" cried Harry.

They just could not understand why their best friend would be defending a murderer and a death eater. Hermione smiled and thought.

_If you both only knew who truly betrayed the light and you soon will,_ she then spun around, once more.

"Like I said I DON'T CARE,"

"Hermione listen to us please" Harry begged his friend.

Seconds later Harry was knocked off his feet with that Hermione turned and bolted into the forest, she was now running through the forest in desperate search for the wizard she loved. Although when she found him, Severus's blood covered his body from head to toe.

"SEVERUS" Screamed Hermione in anguished.

She raced over and fell to her knees beside him.

"Severus" Hermione sobbed his name as she cradled his head in her hands.

Ever so slowly, Severus opened his eyes.

"Her….Moine" Severus wheezed.

"Yes my love I'm here" Hermione said as she tore the bottom of her robe and used it to wipe the blood from his face.

She then lade his head in her lap.

"Severus we have to stop the bleeding" said Hermione as she saw blood seeming underneath his black robes.

"Sweetheart I am dying there is nothing you can do" said Severus.

He reached up with a bloody hand and whipped the tears that Hermione did not realise were falling from her eyes.

"Hermione my love my whole life I never believed someone could love me for me, that is until I got to know you, you my beautiful insufferable know it all…

Hermione laughed at that while more tears slid down her face.

….brought love and light back into my life and for that reason alone I love you Miss Hermione Granger," whispered Severus.

"I love you to Severus I love you so much" Hermione sobbed into his blood soaked chest.

"Hermione look at me" Severus whispered his voice was faint she looked up with puffy red eyes.

"Come here" he whispered.

Hermione lent down, Severus lifted his head and caught the young witch's lips in a deep love filled kiss. Hermione cried as she kissed him because she knew that this would be their last kiss. After that she pulled back, Severus closed his eyes, and his body slumped in her arms.

"SEV, SEV, SEVERUS. No, no, no NOOOOOO" yelled Hermione.

*****End of memory 4*****

* * *

*****Present day*****

When Hermione pulled herself from the memory, she was crying.

_Merlin that hurt when I thought I would lose him_ thought Hermione as tears streamed down her face.

Hermione was so upset she was feeling sick. Therefore, she moved from the bed and ran into the bathroom and throws up. Afterwards Hermione stands on shake legs, flushes the toilet and again brushes her teeth and washes her face, before leaving the bathroom once more. Hermione walks out and over to the bed, there she curls up on her side and let the tears once again fall.

Meanwhile Severus had finished brewing and was making his way up the stairs to his and Hermione's bedroom, when he had heard quite sobs coming from the room, he had come to tell her that the brewing had finished and to ask her what she would like for lunch.

When Severus entered the room, he found Hermione crying on their bed he stood leaning on the bedroom doorframe, he could tell by her sobs what memory she had seen it was the memory where she thought he had died.

Severus slowly made his way over to the bed trying not to alert Hermione. He then lay down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione's breath hitched as arms encircled her.

A soft.

"It never happened I was saved I'm here" was whispered in her ear.

Hermione turned her head and saw Severus lying behind her. Hermione smiled though her tears; Severus smiled and whipped the tears away, some moments later, he looked at her

"Darling would you like anything for lunch"

Hermione felt a little sick but was also hungry so she just nodded.

Severus got off the bed and picked her up bridle style; he carried her out of their room down the hall and into the kitchen where he sat her on the counter.

"So Hermione baby what do you want for lunch?" ask Severus.

"A beef and salad sandwich" said Hermione.

"Anything else?" asked Severus.

In her head she said_ yes another blood replenishing potion._

But out loud she said "no thank you."

Severus was shocked but didn't show it.

_This is not normal she would normally eat more than just a sandwich_ he thought before shaking his head.

"Alright then a beef and salad sandwich it is" said Severus as he began getting out the food and preparing the sandwich.

Hermione hopped off the counter walked over to the fridge and got out a bottle of butter-beer she then popped the cap then handed Severus his almost empty bottle of blood.

"I'm going to go play before lunch," said Hermione before walking out of the kitchen.

Severus then called after her, "alright just don't get blood on you robes"

_More like do not throw up on him_ thought Hermione.

As she made her way to the basement, Hermione walked down the stairs and over to where she kept her other toys. She walked past the bats and headed for something new, a black leather whip. Hermione held the whip in her hand and walked over to where a now awake Ron hung.

"Afternoon weasel ready to play some more?" asked Hermione.

She unwind the whip and held it by the handle and moved her hand back, before bring it forward at a fast pace.

The whip made a whooshing sound before it connected with Ron's chest making the red head throw his head back and scream.

Hermione only smiled.

_As long as I do not draw blood I think I will be fine,_ thought Hermione as she continued to beat him using the whip.

All she could hear in her head was Ron's disrespectful words about Severus at one point the whip drew blood and to Hermione's shock horror she was starting to get hungry at seeing the blood but she also wanted to throw up at the sight of it.

_Ok what, the hell, I want to be sick from seeing the blood yet it is making me hungry_ thought Hermione.

The witch only stopped playing when she heard Severus calling her.

"Hermione lunch is ready."

Hermione dropped the whip and walked back up the stairs. She found Severus waiting for her in the doorway.

They kissed before walking out and to the dining hall. When they walked into the dining hall, Hermione sat down and Severus placed the plate with the sandwiches in front of her,

"Are you not eating?" asked Hermione.

"I will," said Severus.

Just then they heard the microwave beep.

They smiled.

Severus disappeared into the kitchen he then came back with a new bottle of blood in his hand, Severus popped the cap and drank half of it in one go; he then set it on the counter. "

So Hermione what are your plans for the afternoon?" asked Severus as he licked the excess blood from his lips.

"Um..." Hermione lost her train of thought as she watches Severus tongue peak out and lick the blood from his lips.

"Hermione" he called.

She was brought back to the present by his voice …

"Oh yeah I'm going to have a look at that last memory," said Hermione her eyes transfixed on Severus mouth before moving her eyes onto the bottle of blood, he was holding. Hermione shook her head ridding her mind of wanting blood, finished her meal and stood up.

"Ah the one where I was saved then reborn and then went to destroy the hope of everyone when it was reviled you were the one to betray them?" asked Severus.

Hermione nodded.

Then took her plate to the sink, on her way pass Severus she stopped and gave him a kiss. Hermione walked in put the plate in the sink and headed upstairs. When she was at the top Hermione walked down the hall and back into their room. After walking into the bedroom Hermione closed the door and crossed the room and over to the bed. Once there she sat, down and smiled as she looked at the pensive, then dunked her head in letting the last memory wash over her.

* * *

*****Memory 5******

Hermione sat on the ground in the forbidden forest crying over what she thought to be Severus's dead body but unknown to her he had just passed out from loss of blood, she was still sobbing into his blood soaked robes when suddenly a shadow passed over them. Hermione looked up and saw a cloaked figure standing there. The witch pulled out her wand.

"Who are you, what do you want?" asked Hermione.

"Fear not child my name is Darth I wish to help" said the cloaked figure.

"How can you help he is dead" said Hermione.

"No he is not, your wizard is still alive however he is dying and I only have one option that will save his life" said Darth.

Hermione swallowed.

"And what option is that?" asked Hermione.

"Only this" said Darth as he pulled back his hood.

Hermione gasped as she saw his vampire face and Dark violet eyes.

"You wish to turn him?" asked Hermione.

"I do it is his last and only chance at life" said Darth.

Hermione nodded and moved.

Darth picked Severus up and sank his sharp long fangs into the wizard's neck and darned him until he felt Severus heart slow, Darth then slit his own arm and put it to Severus's lips at first Severus didn't drink.

However he heard Hermione's voice

"I can't lose you please drink."

Therefore, Severus drank until Dearth pulled his arm away.

"It is done tomorrow night he will raise a vampire," said Darth he picked Severus up then looked at Hermione.

"Follow me" Hermione did as she was told and followed the vampire deep into the forest until they came to a stop by a cave.

"We will bury him here" said Darth.

"Defodio" said Hermione pointing her wand at the ground.

The ground explode and made a sizeable whole, Darth walked over and lade Severus down Hermione looked down at him.

"Sleep well my love I will see you tomorrow night."

Then she and Darth covered him with dirt before Darth retreated into the cave.

"You're welcome to stay miss"

Hermione smiled and stepped into the cave.

"My name is Darth by the way" said the vampire.

"Nice to meet you Darth I'm Hermione" replied Hermione.

The pair talked until sunrise Hermione learned Darth was 190 year old and that he was turned in 1806 at the age of 35 they talked and talked until the sun rose. By that time Darth excused himself.

"I will see you and Severus this evening" said Darth.

He turned and went deep into the cave.

Hermione left the cave and sat in front of Severus's grave the day passed and before Hermione new it the sun had set and Darth stepped out of the Cave.

"Stand back Hermione," said Darth looking at the grave where his child lay ready to wake,

Hermione stood up and made her way over to Darth seconds later they saw the ground move, Hermione watched as Severus emerged from the ground, once fully emerged Severus was a bit uncontrollable.

"Severus as your maker I command you to stop" Darth ordered

Severus stopped immediately, and turned to Darth.

"Who are you what happened to me?" asked Severus.

However before Darth could say anything he heard HER Voice.

"His names Darth, Sev he's a vampire he turned you to save your life"

Severus spun around and there before him stood Hermione cut face robe a bit torn and her hair in disarray.

_But still beautiful_ he thought.

He went to take a step towards her only to be held back.

"Careful Severus you have uncontrolled vampire strength you could harm her not to mention you need to feed," said Darth.

It was at that moment he felt the thrust for blood.

"Ah you feel it don't you" said Darth.

Severus gulped and nodded, "I can help" said Hermione walking over to them.

"Hermione stop" said Severus.

"What why?" asked Hermione?

"I don't want to hurt you" said Severus.

"Hermione smiled.

"You won't beside Darth is here he will guide you."

She then walked over until she stood in front of him, she pulled up the sleeve of her robe on her left arm and presented her wrist to him.

"Go on its ok" said Hermione.

So with a nod from Dearth Severus face morphed his deep black eyes become gold and his brow extends and his upper Canines lengthened into fangs.

He takes her wrists in his hand and glances at her before biting down making Hermione gasp Darth guides Severus as he feeds.

"Stop now Severus that is enough," said Darth.

Severus pulls back and kissed her wrist making the mark close.

"Are you alright?" asked Darth.

Hermione smiles.

But Severus can tell by the colour of her face that she is not.

"Hermione take this," said Severus reaching into his robe and pulling out a blood replenishing potion.

"Severus I'm fine I don't need that" said Hermione

"Hermione if you want me to continue to feed on you in the near future then you will take this from here on out do you understand," said Severus has he held the vile out to her.

Hermione sighed.

"Yes."

She took the vile popped the cork and drank before handing back the vile.

"Come we have to go I hear the battle starting up again," said Severus.

"Severus."

The baby vamp turned to his sire.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Once this war is over you will have to return to learn how to be a vampire," said Darth.

"For how long?" asked Severus?

"A year," replied Darth.

"A year I just got him back" said an upset Hermione.

Severus was by her side in a flash a gentle arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Hermione in vampire terms he is a baby and must be taught how to be a vampire," said Darth a sad look in his evergreen eyes

"By the way Severus you have the ability to fly" said Darth changing the subject.

"What how?" asked Severus.

"With these," said Darth releasing is own 'red bat like wings.

"You feel them don't you" said Darth.

Severus nodded.

"Go on release them" said Darth.

With a cry jet feathered black bat wings burst from his back.

Hermione stood in awe at how black and sleek like they looked, "they are beautiful."

"Darth was surprised also.

"Wow I had no idea yours would be so different, said Darth

"What do you mean?" both Hermione and Severus asked.

"Vampire wings are normally bat like its uncommon for a vampire to have feathered bat wings Darth Explained.

Severus smiled.

Wow you truly are one of a kind my love" said Hermione.

With a wave of her wand, Hermione cleaned the blood from the wings and the wounds' healed. Severus then tried out his new wings, flexing them.

"They seem to be ok" said Severus.

"Good, we better get going" said Hermione.

"Yes I know I can hear the cries of spells being cast and the screams of pain" said Severus.

He then turned to Hermione.

"Come on love it's time to black out the light and shock everyone"

He then transfigured Hermione robe into a black velvet dress robe before conjuring up her own Death Eater mask to hide her face.

"For you my dear" he said handing her a silver mask.

Hermione smiled and placed it over her face, next Severus transfigured his robes into his Death Eater robes and put his mask on. He then turned to Hermione and held out his hand.

Hermione smiled.

"Let's go shock the hell out of the light" said Hermione, as she took his hand.

Severus pulled her into his arms then picks her up bridle style, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck; he took to the sky's. As they were flying, they saw the light facing off with the death eaters. Severus landed at the back and put Hermione down.

"Hey sis" Draco whispered.

Said witch smiled before stepping forward to hug and kiss her little brother and then stepped back to stand next to Severus, it was then Draco took a closer look at the death eater next to her and realised it was his godfather.

"Sev…Severus, how word circulated that you had been killed by Auror's," said Draco.

The young Wizard stood speechless at seeing his godfather alive and well, UN knowing that he had been turned into a vampire.

"I'll explain later" said Severus.

He then lifted his mask a bit and kissed Hermione's cheek before putting the mask back in place, and moving to the front and stood on the other side of the Dark Lord. Voldemort was surprised to see Severus by his side as word had spread of his death,

The dark and light just stared down at each other no one making a move, yet they were all stunned by Severus's reappearance.

"How…. Severus…. Your… dead," said a shocked Minerva.

"Greatly exaggerated Minerva" was his cold reply. "

How dare you stand there after what you did tell them what happened a few hours ago, tell them how you looked Professor Dumbledore in the eye, a man who trusted you….and killed him….tell them!" harry shouted.

"How could you Severus we all trusted you then you go and betray us why?" asked Minerva.

Severus just looked at her coldly but did not answer her or Harry's question, murmurs were started as they heard a voice deep within Voldemort's ranks,

"Harry, Professor, the wizard I love was not the one to betray you all," said a voice deep within the row of death eaters.

"What who said that?" asked Minerva.

The Death Eaters parted and the light saw what looked to be a female Death Eater walk down the line, they were quite shocked because they had only heard of two female death eaters, and they were Alecto Carrow and Bellatrix Lestrange. This mystery female curtsied, before Voldemort.

"My Lord" Hermione was thankful the mask muffled her voice.

Voldemort nodded.

The young Death Eater then stood in front of Severus, with her back to him and faced the light. Severus wrapped his arms around the Death Eater's waist while the Death Eater throws an arm back and wrapped it around Severus's neck. Hermione smiled then to everyone's shock lifted the bottom of the mask and kissed Severus.

Voldemort was NOT pleased.

They pulled back and faced the light.

The Death Eater smiled.

"As I said Professor, the wizard I love was not the one to betray you all," the Death Eater repeated.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

The Death Eater smiled, took off her mask reviling, her identity,

"HERMIONE" yelled both Ron and Harry

"I was" said Hermione a beaming smile on her face.

Everyone gasp and stood in shock at the identity of the true traitor of the light.

"Why?" asked a broken Harry and Ron, Minerva looked sadden and disappointed,

*****End of memory 5*****

* * *

*****Present day*****

Night had fallen by the time Hermione pulled out of the pensive; the witch fell back laughing after viewing the final memory.

"What are you laughing about?"

Hermione lifted herself onto her elbows and looked to the door only to see Severus leaning on the doorframe arms folded but a smile on his face.

"I just came out of the memory of betraying the light, the looks on their faces was priceless, nevertheless it was the looks on Harry and Ron's face that is making me laugh" said Hermione as she sat up and shrunk the pensive.

Severus walked over and climbed onto the bed, he then took pensive from her. Afterwards with a wave of his hand they were in their nightclothes, the couple then got under the covers and cuddled up together, Severus conjured up a plate of stake and veggies with a bottle of blood for himself and a butter beer for Hermione. Once settled the couple began eating and Hermione was secretly sneaking glances at the bottle.

_Stop it get a grip before he finds out_ Hermione told herself.

Once dinner was done with Hermione surprisingly eating ALL her food, Severus banished the dirty dishes to the sink and the empty bottle of blood to the bin down stairs, he then put his arms around Hermione and they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Although in the middle of the night Hermione woke and raced to the bathroom quickly putting a silencing charm on the room before bring up her dinner, Hermione sighed and rested her back against the wall by the toilet, place a hand on her Stomach.

"You keep doing this to me, and daddy might find out sooner than I would like." said Hermione.

After a minute or two Hermione pulled herself up off the floor flush the toilet brushed her teeth and stepped out of the bathroom, she made her way over to her sleeping vampire and curled under the covers and snuggling into his side throwing an arm over his waist and laying her head on his chest the proceed to fall back to sleep.

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 27/7/2015

**Page 15**


	6. Relocation Part 1

Started it on the 22/5/14

**David Boreanaz's wife247:** As I said in ch 1 note Hermione and Severus, started dating in 1994 their 2-year Anniversary is on the 18th of December 1996, In addition, the Curtains magically close when Severus enters a room.

**Title:** Relocation Part 1 Hogwarts

**Author:** David Boreanaz's wife247

**Pairings:** Hermione/ Severus

**Genre:** Friendship/romance/Humour

**Warnings:**swearing

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

**Intro:** because of the threat from the surviving Order and DA Voldemort moves his base to Hogwarts

* * *

***** 2 week later 24th October 1996*****

The next morning, the dawn was breaking over the horizon as Hermione and Severus lay sleeping in their bed at Spinners end, the sun peeked through the gap in the tightly closed curtains and landed on the sleeping vampire wizard's face, causing him to hiss in pain. Hermione woke when she heard her love hiss.

"Severus what is wrong?" asked Hermione as she sat up.

"Bloody curtains" was his answer.

She gasped when she saw what the light did to his face, she quickly picked up her wand and waved it at the curtain blocking out the sun.

Severus sighed and sat up.

"Here let me have a look at that," said Hermione gently turning his face to her.

Astonishingly Hermione saw it start to heal right before her very eyes, and gasped.

"What, what is it?" asked Severus his voice was frantic.

"Your…healing" Hermione said in surprise.

She quickly summoned her hand held mirror,

"See for yourself" she said handing him the mirror to him.

Severus looked into the Mirror tilting his face to show his one burned side he gasped in shock as he watched his face heal so only a slight reddening was left.

"How?" asked Severus in wonder.

"Must be because you're a vampire I hear they have fast healing abilities" said Hermione,

"Yes Darth did tell this to me when I was with him for 5 months he told me what type of abilities I would have now I am a vampire, but this one I was sceptical about" said Severus touching the side that had been hit by the light.

"Come on Hermione we need to head to, Riddle manor to help with relocating the Prisoners" said Severus.

"Oh that's right I forgot we are relocating to Hogwarts, although I'm puzzled," said Hermione.

"About what love?" asked Severus.

"Hogwarts is protected so how in the world is the Dark Lord along with us and the death eaters going to get in?" Asked Hermione.

"I'm not too sure love but we better get going we don't want to be late" said Severus.

They slipped from the bed and went to shower.

Coming out 5 minutes later, dressed in their death eater robes, they went about packing their, belongs as they too would be moving into Hogwarts.

With their trunks packed they headed out of the room and down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, Severus meanwhile took their trunks and walked into the living room, setting the trunks down by the fireplace. Once he set them down Severus crossed the room and walked through the door leading into the kitchen/ dining room, where they had a quick breakfast; Hermione had toast and a pumpkin juice.

Although the smell of the O Negative bottle of blood that Severus was, having for breakfast was making her feel hungry and sick at the same time.

_Oh no not this again _she thought.

The feeling was so bad that she did not end up eating all of her breakfast. When they finished they made their way down stairs and to the basement.

* * *

Severus went to collect his potion equipment while Hermione went to collect her torture devices, after shrinking them she placed them in her bag, before walking over to Ron. She then took out a pocketknife from her bag and slowly ran in down Ron's chest although she was making a face of hunger licking her lips at seeing the blood. Nevertheless her stomach was queasy and making her feel ill, however when Ron felt the knife his eyes popped open and cried out.

"Come on Weasley wake up time to go back to school," said Hermione.

She healed the wound and put the knife in her bag again, after waking Ron she unhooked him and let his body drop, Ron cried out as his body hit the floor.

"You Bitch!"

That earned him a back hand slap across the face making his head snap to the side, Ron cried out from the pain.

"Watch your tongue or I will cut it from your mouth" Severus growls.

Hermione smiled at Severus then points her wand at Ron

"Mobilicorpus"

Ron's body lifted from the floor.

"Ready to go" asked Severus.

Hermione turned her head and smiled.

"Let's go"

They made their way up the stairs and to the living room.

"I'll go first would you like me to take him?" asked Severus.

"Yes please," said Hermione.

Therefore, Severus said the spell and Hermione drew her wand away before stepping into the fireplace and grabbing some floo powder,

"Riddle manor" said Hermione as she dropped the floo and disappeared in green flames.

* * *

*****Riddle manor/ Riddle Dungeon ******

Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace of Riddle manor but caught herself before she fell, after regaining her balance she cleaned the soot from her robes and waits for Severus to come through. Seconds later Severus and Ron come through Severus cleaned himself off then he and Hermione make their way down to the Dungeon.

As the couple were walking down the aisle, they could see death eaters at work taking prisons out of their cells and port keying to Hogwarts, amongst them was Voldemort and the Malfoy family they made their way through the gathered death eaters and over to Voldemort.

"My Lord" said Hermione.

Who now along with Severus who had Ron and their trunks floating behind stood in front of Voldemort?

"Morning my dear" said Voldemort placing a kissed her forehead.

He then looked around for Draco and spotted him with Harry and a bunch of other Prisoners.

"Draco" Voldemort called.

The young Malfoy dropped what he was doing and jogged over to Voldemort.

"My Lord" said Draco as he knelt in front of Voldemort.

"Please escort Hermione to Hogwarts and guard her until Severus or I come and get her," said Voldemort.

"Yes my Lord," said Draco.

The witch was shocked by the news.

"Does that mean you do not wish for my help in transporting the Prisoners?" asked Hermione.

"That is correct child," said Voldemort.

Hermione lowered her eyes.

"As you wish but how are we supposed to enter Hogwarts, it is well guarded,"

"It WAS well guarded 5 month ago my dear but I was able to get through and do you know why?" asked Voldemort.

"No my Lord" Hermione answered.

"It is very simple I am a descendant of Salazar Slytherin it is the reason why I can enter without much trouble and that I can Apparate and dis-Apparate within its walls, Hermione was stunned by the piece of news, Voldemort smiled at her stunned expression, he stepped forward and kissed her forehead.

"Off you go now my dear and be careful." Said Voldemort.

Hermione nodded and gave a curtsy as Draco rose to his feet.

"Draco take her to my old living quarters," said Severus.

Draco nodded.

"Ok."

Severus turned to Hermione and ran his fingers though her hair while giving her a soft smile.

"I will see you in a few hours" he told her, before giving her a kiss.

Hermione then walks over to Draco; the young wizard then takes her empty hand.

"What about my toy?" asked Hermione looking at Ron?

"I'll bring him along later." says Severus.

The vampire grabs Ron by the hair and dragging him to the nearest cell and locks him in.

Hermione nodded. Draco twisted the ring on the hand that was holding Hermione's and in a flash, they were gone, Severus stood there for a minute before getting to work.

* * *

******Hogwarts/Severus quarters*****

"Ow" said Hermione and Draco as they both landed hard on the living room floor.

After they stood up and dusted themselves off, they both flopped down the sofa.

"It is just how I remember the place" said Hermione as she looked around.

"Hermione what do you mean?" asked Draco.

He knew of the relationship but it never accrued to him that she was spending her NIGHTS down here.

Hermione smiled.

"I have been down here many times….

She gave Draco a pointed look

….however every time I visited it was at night" said Hermione.

"I'm sure you remembered the whispered rumours floating around at the Gryffindor table each morning at breakfast when we were attending Hogwarts"

Draco looked at her.

"You were coming here every night."

Hermione nodded.

"He would have me back before dawn."

"How in merlins name did you both pull that off?" asked Draco.

"He would give me detentions that I would have to do at night, sometimes I would accidently fall asleep on the sofa, after brewing," Hermione explained.

"Sneaky you truly were misplaced" said Draco.

"I have been saying that for 6 years now" said Hermione.

"So what do you think of the place, since you can now see in the day?" asked Draco,

Hermione looked around before turning to Draco.

"It's him through and through."

Draco looked around the room then back at her.

"You got that right."

Meanwhile down in the cells of Hogwarts dungeon Severus had just port keyed his bunch of Prisoners and had to go back to Riddle manor. The inner circle were port keying back and forth grabbing Prisoners. While the rest of the D.E's were re-warding Hogwarts.

Severus again came back with many Prisoners he then shoved each one in their cell before removing the binding spell from them. Back Up in the living quarters belonging to Severus, Hermione and Draco were still talking when Hermione stood up and made her way to Severus and now also her bedchamber.

"I'm going to go unpack" said Hermione.

She then levitated her trunk and walked off into her new bedchamber. When inside the room Hermione walked over and lowered the trunk on to a king-sized four poster bed in the middle of the room. Afterwards she pocketed her wand and unlatched the trunk, then began to unpack her trunk muggle style.

"Need any help?" asked Draco.

Hermione turned and smiled.

"No I'm good, thanks through Draco"

However as she finished her sentence she began to feel dizzy and light headed.

"You ok Hermione?" asked Draco.

Hermione looked at him and fell.

"Whoa easy sweetie I got you" he whispered catching her as she fell.

"Here let's get you seated" said Draco he then set her down on the bed.

"You look pale are you feeling ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine" replied Hermione.

She went to stand up only for Draco to gently sit her back on the bed.

"Rest I'll finish unpacking," said Draco.

Hermione smiled.

"Thanks Draco."

She moved to lay down in the center of the bed. Draco finished putting away Hermione's belonging and came to sit beside her, Hermione looked up and smiled.

"Draco" she said.

"Hmm" he answered, brushing the hair from her eyes.

"Please do not tell Severus I'm unwell I don't want him to worry" said Hermione.

Draco looked at her and sighed.

"I won't just promise me you'll take it easy until you're well again."

Hermione smiled.

"I will."

Draco watched over Hermione as she rested, it was late in the afternoon when Severus returned, Draco was sitting on the sofa.

"Afternoon Draco" said Servers.

Draco turned.

"Hello godfather"

Severus looked around.

"Where is Hermione?" he asked looking around the room for his mate.

"Here love" said Hermione stepping out of the bedroom.

Before making her way over to her beloved vampire.

"Hello beloved" said Severus as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, then bent his head and captured her lips in a short but sweet kiss.

Draco smiled yet rolled his eyes.

"Get a room."

The couple pulled back and glared at Draco, the young wizard laughed nervously as he saw his godfather's eyes had turned gold.

"So if you're here that means..." Hermione tailed off.

"Yes we have finished transporting everyone, so you can go play with your little toy," said Severus, Hermione beamed.

"Yahoo." Hermione exclaimed.

"Well since your here Severus, I better head home," replied Draco.

"No need to Draco your parents are still here they're in the dungeons waiting for you, Hermione and I are heading down there now so why not come with us" said Severus.

"Ah ok," said Draco.

So they all walked out of the living quarters before making their way back down to the dungeon cells.

* * *

******Hogwarts dungeon cells*****

When they walked into the dungeon it was loud from the constant screams coming from the prisoners, Hermione skipped like a child down to Ron's cell with an insane gleam in her eye and a crazed grin on her face that would make Bella proud. Once at Ron's cell, Hermione throws open the door, raced over to Ron who is hanging on the hook facing away from her and yells,

"Ron your back… she then stands in front of him still wearing the crazed grin on her face …. And your front your both here."

Suddenly she heard laughter so she turned around only to find Severus standing in the cell doorway with an amused smile on his face and shaking his head, Draco on the other hand was out right laughing.

"Hermione you're starting to sound and act like Aunt Bella."

Hermione crossed her arms pouted and stomped her foot while childishly saying.

"Draco your mean,"

The wizards laughed just then a shill voice rang out from Harry's cell.

"DRACO, LUCIUS MALFOY NEVER COMPARE THAT MUDBLOOD TO ME."

Severus stopped laughing and growled.

"Don't call my mate a Mudblood Bellatrix,

Meanwhile Draco looked sheepish.

"Sorry aunt Bella,"

"Touchy" Hermione mumbled.

Then suddenly they heard another voice say.

"Don't look so upset my dear?"

Immediately both wizards stood frozen and slowly turned around before dropping to their knee.

"My lord" they both said without looking up.

"Draco your parents are waiting" said Voldemort, in a clipped voice.

This told Draco that his lord was unhappy at the teasing that he had done to Hermione.

"Yes my lord thank you."

With that Draco stood up muttered an apology to Hermione, shook Severus's hand and nodded to Voldemort before walking off down the aisle to his parents. Narcissa smiled as she saw Draco approaching them, then looked at her husband.

"One moment dear" said Narcissa she then walked over to Ron's cell.

She nodded to Voldemort before entering and walking over to Hermione, Narcissa takes out her wand and whispers

"Muffliato"

Before turning to Hermione and speaking to her about the pregnancy.

"Hermione how are you feeling dear?" asked the blond witch.

"Well but confused" replied Hermione.

"How so?" asked Narcissa.

"Well I feel sick yet hungry at both the smell and sight of blood, when I torture Ron and see blood part of me feels queasy but a stronger part is making me hungry for the blood. I was even eyeing Severus bottle of blood, yet I felt dizzy and lightheaded earlier when I was unpacking and I fell luckily Draco was there and caught me, he asked if I was feeling ok because of how pale I look. I had to lie to him tell him I'm fine" said Hermione.

Narcissa nodded.

"Well that is puzzling, but do not worry everything will work out" Narcissa replied.

Have you told him yet" Narcissa inquired.

"No it's been 2 weeks and I have yet to tell him" said Hermione

Narcissa gave Hermione a reassuring hug.

She nodded to Voldemort as she left the cell and walked to her family. Once together, they port keyed back to Malfoy manor, back in the cell Severus still knelt before Voldemort while Hermione stood there smiling, a happy smile Voldemort's mouth turned up slightly at seeing Hermione smile.

He then then raised his hand, Severus took that as a cue for him to rise. As Severus stood up Hermione walked over to Severus, wrapped her arms around his waist, and lade her head on his chest.

Voldemort nodded.

"I'm glad to see you are happy," he told her.

Hermione smiled.

"Thank you but if I may my lord can I go play?" asked Hermione.

"Go ahead dear" said Voldemort.

"Thank you" said Hermione,

She then kissed Severus, gave a curtsey to Voldemort turned on her heels and skipped further into the cell, the wizard and vampire, stood and watched Hermione work. The witch walked over took the whip from the wall before walking back over to Ron Hermione stood in front of Ron whip in hand and a smile on her face, She grasped the handle, pulled back her hand, and then brings it forward, Ron screamed when it made contact with his skin slice opening a healed wound from yesterday.

Hermione crinkled up her nose at the blood, yet whipped him repeatedly, until tears of pain began forming in Ron's eyes.

"Oh poor weasel want me to make it better?" Hermione mocked.

As she saw the twin tears slide down his cheeks, she then smiled and whipped him again this time Ron screamed even louder. Hermione mockingly apologised.

"Oops I thought I was making it better."

Yet when she whipped him, a third time he screamed so loud that Voldemort pulled out his wand and silenced him

Hermione stopped whipping Ron when he did not make a sound on the forth turn, she instead turned around and whined like a child, when she realised Voldemort put a silencing spell on him.

"My LORD."

Hermione looked at Voldemort and pouted.

Seeing the pleading puppy look on Hermione's face made Voldemort's resolve crumble, he gave in, and released Ron from the Silencing spell, Hermione brightened up when Voldemort took the spell off Ron.

"Thank you my lord," said Hermione happily.

Voldemort could not help but smile at the happy look on his favourite Death Eater's face, and after watching Hermione PLAY for about 5 minutes, Voldemort left the dungeon leaving Hermione and Severus to their fun. The couple left the cell dungeon cells around 12 noon and walked back to their living quarters.

* * *

****** Severus and Hermione quarters*****

The couple walked in, with Severus closing the door, meanwhile Hermione made her way over to the sofa and lounge longways on it.

"Well my darling what is it you wish to have for lunch?" Severus asked as he walked over and stood where her head rested on the arm of the sofa.

"Just something small I'm not THAT hungry, I'm more tired than anything," replied Hermione.

"Ok I'll get you something to eat why don't, you go lie down and I'll bring you your lunch" said Severus as he lent down and kissed her forehead.

Severus disappeared in a cloud of black smoke up to the kitchens to grab Hermione something to eat himself instead of asking a Hogwarts elf. Meanwhile Hermione got up and made her way to the bedroom, walked over to the bed and laid down.

_I still cannot believe it is even possible _she thought resting her hand on the small bump luckily still unnoticeable

Thoughts like that kept running through her head until she fell asleep.

Only she was, woken 15 minutes later by a hand caressing her cheek.

Hermione eyes fluttered open and smiled making Severus smile.

"Here is your lunch sweetie" said Severus.

"Tha...ank...you" said Hermione as she covered a yawn and sat up.

Severus then set the tray that was floating in mid-air onto her lap then made his way over to his side and lay down beside her.

"You look pale love are you feeling well?" asked Severus as he brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Hermione.

She began eating the sandwiches until she was full as the plate kept refilling. After she had her fill Hermione got up off the bed.

"Where are you going love?" Severus asked her.

"To go explore Hogwarts and to see if it has changed in the last five months" said Hermione.

"But sweetheart you look to unwell to go exploring" said Severus.

"I'm fine I just need fresh air is all, I love you" said Hermione as she leans over and kissed him and walked out of the room then across the living room and out of her new quarters

_Although I may need an anti-nausea potion_ she thought.

while walking up through the dungeons before getting to the stairs leading into the entrance hall, from there, she went exploring the semi ruins of Hogwarts as she did, Hermione came across death eaters fixing up the damages done from the war. The majority of them like Antonin Dolohov, Peter Pettigrew Walden Macnair, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange Theodor Nott Sr, Igor Karkaroff, Fenrir Grayback Regulus Black, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Barty Crouch, Jr and Yaxley were glaring hatred at her.

There were only few, that cared for her and those death eaters were the Avery Malfoy Rosier, Goyle Crabbe and Mulciber families, they so happen to be friends of Severus, in the 3 years that she was getting to know Severus's friends, she became friends with their children, Diane Rosier, Adam Avery and Matilda Mulciber.

Hermione wondered around only to stop when she heard her name, she looked up to see her friends running to her, and embraced her.

"Hello Hermione" said Vincent Jr.

"Hey guys" Hermione replied.

"Does it feel strange to be back in Hogwarts and NOT be students or what?" said Gregory Jr.

"I'll admit it feels weird," said Adam.

"So what are you doing out here Hermione" asked Vincent Jr.

"Exploring the school it's been 5 months and I wanted to see if it was any different," Hermione replied.

"Is it, different?" asked Matilda.

"Most defiantly" said Hermione.

"Hermione do you mind if we tag along with you while you go exploring?" asked Diane.

"Sure I don't mind" said Hermione.

So for the rest of the afternoon until early evening Hermione spent time with her friends exploring Hogwarts and the grounds.

Meanwhile somewhere in London.

* * *

Review if you want more

**David Boreanaz's wife247: **there is a reference to Aladdin and the king of thieves I wonder who will pick up on it

Updated Finished on 27/7/15

**Page 13**


	7. Relocation Part 2

Started it on 27/7/15

**Title:** Relocation Part 2 Grimmauld Place

**Author: **David Boreanaz's wife247

**Pairings: **none

**Genre: **General

**Warnings: **none

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry potter

**Intro: **the members of the order and D.A come out of hiding and relocate to Grimmauld Place while back had Hogwarts the moods start in for Hermione dew to her pregnancy and her content trips to the bath room however Severus starts get spurious will Hermione tell him

* * *

*****12 Grimmauld Place*****

It was late at night, 9:00pm, Grimmauld Place Sirius black old family home came into view, the Surviving order and DA members had only just come out of hiding a few hours ago, they stood on sidewalk and watched as the house mutualised before their very eyes. Afterwards Aberforth and Minerva ushered the DA army into the house, once everyone was inside, Minerva told the students to go find rooms and get some sleep. Therefore, with the students heading upstairs, Minerva jointed the adults in the dining hall and sat by Hagrid.

Kreecher the Black family house elf popped in.

"What can Kreecher do for Masters and Mistresses?" asked the elderly elf.

"Some tea and coffee would be nice thank you" said Aberforth.

Kreecher bowed and popped away, so while Kreecher was in the Kitchen, Dedalus, Elphias, Aberforth, Arabella Mundungus Hestia, Minerva, Sturgis and Hagrid began talking about the last 5 months.

"We have to get both Mr. Potter and the Weasley children back" said Arabella.

"I know and we will," said Hestia.

The talking stopped for a second as Kreecher popped in and set the tray on the table and popped away, the conversion then resumed.

"You all forget one important thing, you know who now has Hermione at his side now" said Hagrid sadly.

Everything went silent after that, and Minerva became really quit. Although it had been 5 months Hermione's betrayal still hurt all who knew her such as Hagrid and Minerva, the betrayal of her most favourite student still hurt the older witch quite a bit.

"I can see that Miss Granger's betrayal is still hurting you both," Dedalus said.

"However we must find and rescue Mr. Potter and the Weasley children" said Sturgis

Not knowing that all but Ron had been killed.

Both Hagrid and Minerva nodded.

"You are right Sturgis" said Minerva.

"But where to look?" asked Hagrid.

"Little Hangleton that is where Lord Voldemort's parents live, there manor sat on top of a hill" said Aberforth.

"How do you know where his family once lived?" asked Minerva.

"I have my ways Minerva" said Aberforth.

"Be that as it may Aberforth these students are in no shape to be traveling." said Minerva

Aberforth sighed.

"Yes Minerva you are right they ARE in no shape to be traveling, however as soon as they are able, we shall attack Riddle manor."

The others nodded in agreement.

After some more talk and finishing off their tea everyone retied to bed.

* * *

******Hogwarts Scotland/** **The living quarters of Severus and Hermione ******

It was going on 11:00pm, Hermione and her friends were making their way back to the castle when Diane looked at Hermione.

"Hermione is it the moonlight or are you unwell because you look pale." said Diana.

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Would everyone PLEASE stop asking me if I'm unwell," said and an irritable Hermione.

Diane looked at her.

"Hermione I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

Hermione shook her head as they entered Hogwarts.

"No Diane I'm sorry I don't mean to snap it's just first it was Draco asking if I was unwell then it was Narcissa after that Severus now you. I'm sick and tired of people asking me if I'm unwell" with that she stormed off down to the dungeons.

* * *

Hermione entered into the living quarters and saw Severus, reading by the fire and called to him.

"Severus."

The vampire looked up and smiled.

Hermione closed the door, made her way over, and sat on his lap.

"Evening beautiful how you feeling and don't lie" said Severus.

He pushed back her hair from her neck and face and lent up and gave her a kiss only for Hermione to pull away a second later.

"Sev love, don't I feel rotten, my head hurts my mouth feels yucky and I'm tired." said a weary Hermione.

Suddenly she jumped up from his lap and raced to the bathroom afterwards she rested her head on the bowl. Just then there was a knock.

"Hermione love can I come in."

After not receiving an answer only a groan Severus opened the door and stepped inside only to find Hermione resting on the toilet bowl she looked at him with watery eyes and said.

"Having the flu sucks."

Severus looked at her.

"Is that all it is" he asked.

Before Hermione could answer she leant over the toilet bowl again throws up,

"I'll…be…out…in…a…moment" she huffed.

Severus gave her a weary look.

"Please" she begged pitifully.

Severus sighed and nodded and stepped out.

When she was sure he was gone Hermione pulled herself up on shaky legs, and cleaned up before wearily walking out of the bathroom. However she stumbled as she got to the bed.

"Careful" said Severus who was already under the covers, as he steadied her.

"Thanks" said Hermione managing a weak smile.

Severus returned the smile and transformed her robe into a night robe before pulling back the covers, Hermione climbed in next to him lade her head on his chest and was out before Severus placed the covers back over her.

"Sleep well my love I love you" with that, Severus kissed the now slumbering witch and went to sleep himself.

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 27/7/2015

**Page 4**


	8. The Hunt and the Hospital Part 1

Started it on the 23/5/14

**David Boreanaz's wife247:** everyone thinks the Weasley kids are still alive. The charm blind spot is my own spell. Also I had to chop this into 2 parts otherwise it would have ended up being 21 pages now that would be too long

**Name:** Blind spot

**Type: **Charm

**Incantation:**blind side

**Info on blind spot:** Makes an object invisible to one person (e.g. Hermione, blind side,) so now only Hermione could not see the object.

**Note****:** in my story Voldemort has his own dark mark on his left forearm

**Title:**TheHunt and the hospital Part 1

**Author: **David Boreanaz's wife247

**Pairings:**Hermione/ Severus

**Genre: **Drama

**Warnings:**none

**Rating:**K

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

**Intro:**the Order and DA hunt for Harry and the Weasley kids and their first stop is Voldemort home town meanwhile Hermione lands herself in the hospital wing dew to her pregnancy.

* * *

*****12 Grimmauld Place 27th of ocober1996*****

It was a cloudy and overcast morning when everyone woke around 6:30, they all dressed and headed down stairs for breakfast they greeted each other good morning before taking seats at the table. They quietly talk as they waited for breakfast to appear, after about 15 to 20 minutes, breakfast appeared, the DA and order members spoke quietly amongst themselves as they ate but Harry and the Weasley kids were never far from their minds. However everyone went quite as Minerva stood up to address the students.

"Listen up everyone, we will be leaving in just under an hour" said Minerva.

"Where are we going? "Asked Hannah Abbott.

"We will be heading to Voldemort's hometown" said Minerva.

Everyone flinched when she said HIS name.

"Why there Professor asked Marietta.

The reason is that is where we think his base is and we've got to start somewhere Miss Edgecombe" said Minerva.

Marietta nodded.

Everyone went back to their meals, and the talking resumed, this time the students talk about the raid.

"I hope we'll find something," said Marietta;

"Well I just hope its Harry and the Weasley's" said Seamus and Neville. "

"Do not get your hopes up to high boys," said Katie.

"Katie is right do not get your hopes up to high after all we have no idea WHAT to expect or what we will find, It is after all, you know who's home we will be raiding" said Angelina.

The boys bowed their heads.

"Your right, but we are not giving up hope" they replied.

"Good," said Katie and Angelina.

They continued to eat and when they finished they all stood up and walked over to the order members and port keyed away while Hagrid and Sturgis Podmore took a separate port key.

* * *

*****Riddle manor Little Hangleton*****

They arrived at 7:00am they first port key landed them outside Riddle manor, seconds later Hagrid and Sturgis Podmore fell from their port key. Once everyone arrived, they dusted himself or herself off. Then the Order put a powerful notice me not charm around the manor so if a muggle were to look up at the manor the order and DA were to go unnoticed. After the charm is in place, the order, members took out their wands.

Minerva on the other hand took out her wand then turned to address the students.

"Alright everyone we don't know what is going to go on so wands out"

Therefore; the DA took out their wands. However, Seamus and Neville were reckless and charged at the manor.

"Mr. Finnigan Mr. Longbottom stop!" Minerva shouted.

It was too late the boys had ran for the manor only to be bounced back, the boys went flying in the air but before they could hit the ground Hagrid had caught them in each hand.

"Now boys that was very foolish of you" said Hagrid.

He set the two shaking boys back on their feet.

"VERY FOOLISH indeed" said Minerva.

"Your right but in doing so Minerva the boys have showed us that it is heavily warded" said Aberforth.

"Yeah and acts like a bloody force field bouncing you back if you get to near" said Seamus.

"This will take a while, because of how tightly warded the manor is," said Sturgis

The others all nodded.

"Children you all better stand back and let us handle this" said Arabella.

The students stood back as the Order members worked on bringing down the wards.

"Very dark magic made up these wards and their powerful it may take time" said Aberforth.

* * *

******7 layers of dark magic and 3 hours later,********

It was going on 10:00 by the time they broke the LAST ward.

"YES" cried Shamus as the last word broke.

"Remember everyone be on guard who knows what traps Voldemort has laid," said Aberforth.

They all ran in with their wands out but everything was bare and empty.

"Damn it they're gone" said Elphias.

"How did they know we were coming?" asked Justin.

"Hermione it had to have been" said Katie.

"Katie!" said Angelina.

"How could you insulted another member of Gryffindor?"

Katie looked at her friend.

"Ange Hermione is not a Gryffindor anymore she is not EVEN a light witch she is a dark witch and a death eater."

Just then, Hannah piped up.

"They have Harry and the Weasley children maybe one of them told her."

"I don't know Hannah," said Justin.

"Hey even they will talk if they've been tortured long enough, and with Professor Snape, as a death eater who knows what they have said if he had forced truth serum down their throat " said Neville with disgust.

"Good point Nev" said Justin.

Minerva broke up the disagreement.

"We don't know that, now spread out and search everywhere."

Everyone did as she said and spread out around the manor looking for any sign of Voldemort the Death Eaters, Harry or the Weasley's, still there was no sign of any of them.

"No one is here Professor," said Katie as she came down the stairs with Angela Hannah and order member Doreen Figg.

The others all came back from searching their area of the manor but the same report.

"Worse thing is we found that part of the lower section of the house had been turned into a dungeon and there have been signs that prisoners were there said Hagrid.

As he and Aberforth returned from searching the dungeon.

"What now?" asked Angelina?

"We go back to Grimmauld Place and try and come up with a plan to find Mr. Potter and the Weasley's," said Minerva.

Everyone left defeated, as they stood outside, Minerva looked up at the morning sky moments before port keying back to Grimmauld Place.

"Hold on Mr. Potter Mr.'s Weasley and Miss Weasley I vow we will find you,"

With that everyone, port keyed home to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

*****12 Grimmauld Place*****

everyone returned an hours later after the failed raid on Riddle manor, the students all sat down in the living room, while the adults went into the dining hall, the living room was silent no one knew what to say.

"Well the raid on Riddle manor was a bust" said Lee, who was the first to break the silence.

The others then began talking after Lee broke the silence, so while younger students sat and talked. Katie and Angelina, meanwhile stood up and walked into the dining room to see if there was anything, they could do to help.

"Yes Miss Johnson, Miss Bell?" asked Minerva as she saw the two young adults standing in the door way.

"Professor is there anything we can do to help?" asked Katie and Angelina.

However before Minerva could open up her mouth.

Aberforth spoke up.

"Not at the moment my dears we'll let you know if we need your help."

Both nodded and went back to the living room, back in the dining hall, Dedalus began talking.

"Later once we have a plan we'll go out searching"

The others nodded.

"Although this would be so much easier if we knew where they had moved to" said Elphias.

"I know," agreed Hestia.

"I say we just go out and search something will turn up," said Mundungus.

"It would be a whole lot easier if we could get into HIS mind" said Minerva.

"Yes but unfortunately Harry is the only one who can, and since we do not have him we cannot get into you know whose mind. So I think it is best if we go with Mundungus on this one what harm could it do," said Hagrid.

"Your right let us do this" said Sturgis.

Everyone stood up and walked into the living room, no one saw the golden eyes watching them, Severus had been in that same spot for 4 and a half hours gathering info, but he had what he needed Severus's golden eyes gleamed and he smiled before disappearing

Meanwhile at Hogwarts.

* * *

*****Hogwarts******

It had just gone 11:00am and Severus left 5 hours ago on a mission to gather information, so while he was away, Hermione invited her friends Diane Rosier, Adam Avery Matilda Mulciber Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle down to her and Severus's room to have brunch of sausage bacon eggs toast and hash browns, and pumpkin juice to drink.

They all sat down while Hermione brought over the sorted plates with the voracity of foods, they all took what they went and set them on their plates, Hermione only having the egg hash brown toast and sausage, it's while they were eating that they saw how green Hermione looked.

"Hermione sweetie you ok?" asked Adam.

"Huh oh ya" said Hermione shaking her head.

"You look a little green hon what's the matter?" asked Vincent.

"It's the smell and sight of the bacon is kind of making me feel a little ill" Hermione admitted.

"No problem there darl" said Diane she then pulled out her wand and pointed it at the plate of bacon,

"Blind side Hermione" said Diane.

Hermione looked over yet could not smell or see the plate of bacon, and smiled.

"Thanks Diane,"

"Your welcome darl" said Diane.

They ate their breakfast with small chatter. Once breakfast was done Hermione put the dirty dishes in the sink and spelled them to wash themselves. Then they all grabbed their cloaks walked out of and made their way up through the dungeons into the entrance hall and out the door to the grounds.

* * *

They walked around the grounds enjoying the beautiful autumn morning, red yellow orange and brown leaves blew gently in the breeze. Hermione smiled while walking with her friends she watched the leaves fall. It was then she decided to do something that she had not done since she was a child, Therefore, Hermione transfigured her wand into a rake and began raking up the leaves, When she made sizable amount she smiled before jumping in, meanwhile her friends looked on in confusion.

"Hermione WHAT in the WORLD are you DOING?"

They had never seen her act this way and it was quite puzzling, Hermione popped her head out of a big pile of leaves that she had raked and was laughing. However, she then saw her friends puzzled looks, and began chuckling.

"I haven't done that since I was 3," said Hermione.

She stood up, dusting the leaves from her hair and the muck and dirt from her robe, her friends were still giving her a puzzling look waiting for her to explain further.

"I used to play in leaves every autumn, season when I was a kid. My parents used to rake leaves to tidy up the front and back yards, they would make piles and piles of leaves then I'd run and jump in them making them scatter again." She explained.

"And you enjoyed such games?" asked her friends.

"Believe it or not but I did" replied the witch.

They all made their way down to the black lake and sat down Hermione lay down with her head in Matilda's lap, they sat chatting about nothing while Hermione lay there eyes closed and listened to the noise around her, she must have fallen asleep because, 2 hours later she was gently shaken awake.

"Hermione sweetheart we have to head inside now" said Matilda.

"Mm O.K." said Hermione as she stretched and yawned before sitting herself up.

Adam and Vincent helped her to stand.

Once they were all on their feet they head across the ground and back to the castle, for lunch as they were heading to the great hall, something accrued to Hermione.

First thing was she had been hungry all morning and not for food, she had eaten very little at breakfast.

_Surprisingly I have yet to throw it up, _she thought.

The second thing was the substance she had been craving was blood and it scared her.

_Of cause I am craving blood my child is half vampire it was only then that it truly hit her, my baby is half vampire I am growing a part vampire/ witch or wizard that will have the abilities of a vampire in side of me_, thought Hermione.

Suddenly with that though in mind she began to panic.

Hermione had to grip onto the wall to stop herself, from falling as she had felt dizzy and sick.

_Oh please not now_ Hermione thought.

"Hermione you ok?" asked Matilda.

Hermione shook her head no.

"I'm going to go rest I'll ask a Hogwarts elf to bring me something," said Hermione.

With that Hermione turned and walked off down to the dungeons.

* * *

*****The living quarters of Severus and Hermione*****

Hermione entered the living quarters, and saw Dobby.

"Dobby what…what are you doing here?" asked a surprised Hermione.

She had not seen Dobby since she was 13 and that was 5 years ago.

"Mistress Malfoy sent me Miss Granger she explained everything, Dobby is sad Miss is, mistreated like a house elf when she was in school here, but is happy and congratulates miss on baby, Mistress told me as she asked me to look out for you in secret until you tell master Snape."

Hermione smiled.

"Thanks Dobby."

The elf smiled.

"is there anything Dobby can get miss?" asked Dobby

"A salad and some pumpkin juice" said Hermione.

Dobby nodded and with a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

Not long after that saw Hermione, heading straight for the bathroom as a very strong bout of nausea overcame her. However, with the bout of nausea and the lack of energy it caused her to pass out, Dobby found her minutes later and brought her to the hospital wing.

* * *

*****Hospital wing*****

Hermione opened her eyes sometime later and the first thing she saw was Ophélie.

"Who….who is you, on second thoughts how did I get here?" asked Hermione.

"Miss I'm Ophélie the healer for the death eaters Dobby brought you here after he found you passed out in your bathroom" said Ophélie.

Hermione looked around and spotted Dobby by her bedside.

She smiled.

"Thank you Dobby" she said.

Ophélie then began doing spells to check that everything is going well before asking, "Now how are you feeling?"

"Sick dizzy and tired" Hermione replied.

She then bolted up right and put a hand over her mouth, before swinging her legs over the left side of the bed. She used her wand to conjure a sick bin for herself, then began dry heaving Ophélie saw this, and said.

"Hermione how long have you been feeling like this."

"For 3 weeks yes I know I'm 7 weeks pregnant" said Hermione as she finished dry heaving.

"I found out, after I did a pregnancy spell, on the 5 of October it confirmed I was pregnant, however I never believed it to be possible because my lover is a vampire and in retrospect he is dead and shooting blanks." Hermione chuckled before continuing.

"Therefore, in a panic I called Narcissa who took me to St Mango to conform that the spell indeed worked and that I was 4 week along at that time," said Hermione.

"Your right with Severus being a vampire your pregnancy is impossible," said Ophélie as she went to get Hermione an anti-nausea potion.

"Well here you go" said Ophélie who came back with the vile in her hand.

She uncork the stopper, and handed Hermione the vile.

The witch took it and emptied the awful tasting potion in one go, then to her amazement it refilled itself, "thank you I feel better" said Hermione as she replaced the stopper.

"I have also been for the last 2 days having a craving and it something very unusual and quite scary," said Hermione.

"What have you been craving?" asked Ophélie.

"Blood," said Hermione.

Ophélie was surprised.

"As highly unusual as that is to have that type of craving in the circumstances as your child is half vampire it is only natural to have a craving for blood" said Ophélie.

Hermione suddenly tears up.

"What am I going to do?"

Ophélie looked at her with kind eyes.

"Have you told your vampire yet?" she asked.

"No not yet" said Hermione.

"I don't know how to tell him."

Ophélie nodded.

"I understand, there is something I can help you with."

Hermione looked hopeful.

"You say that your craving blood now the best thing to help that particular craving is go to hogsmead and buy some blood pops."

Hermione nodded.

"Did you have your first scan done?" asked Ophélie.

Hermione smiled.

"I did that was how I officially found out I was pregnant yet I still have yet to tell Severus."

Ophélie gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Good luck my dear, if you have any more questions please come see me we can do another scan on the 31st if you like."

Hermione smiled

"Halloween well wont that be a treat for Severus"

Ophélie Chuckled.

"I'm sure it will be"

"Thank you Ophélie and you to Dobby" said Hermione as she saw the elf was STILL there.

The elf smiled.

"Do you need Dobby for anything Miss Hermione" the elf asked.

Hermione smiled.

"Please wrap the bowl and set the bowl and goblet in the fringe until I return" said Hermione as she slipped off the bed.

"You may go join the other elves in the kitchen if you like"

The elf nodded.

Then with a snap of his fingers he was gone.

Hermione waved to Ophélie as she walked out of the hospital wing on her way down the corridor she saw Voldemort coming the other way.

"Hermione there you are" said Voldemort.

Hermione smiled.

"Good morning my lord" said Hermione.

"I heard from you friends that you were unwell so I went to see you but you were not in your room and then I see you coming out of the hospital wing so tell me what is wrong?" asked Voldemort.

Stopping in front of her

"It was just the flu so I went to get some pepper up potion and now I thought I'd go to hogsmead to pass the time while waiting for Severus's return" Hermione lied well about the flu part anyway.

Voldemort peered at her.

"Are you sure there is nothing you want to tell me?" asked Voldemort.

"Positive my lord," said Hermione.

Although she was not looking at him in case he used Legilimency on her.

"Well since you wish to go out let me go with you," said Voldemort.

"After all who knows where THEY will strike."

"But what about Hogwarts?" asked Hermione?

"Hogwarts will be fine," said Voldemort.

"If you say so and who am 'I to disobey a direct order from the Dark Lord," said Hermione.

Voldemort nodded.

Pulled out his wand and glamour his appearance then he and Hermione set off down the corridor, the stairs and out of Hogwarts, then walked the path to hogsmead. Only something caught Hermione's eye, coming through the gates was a clocked figure.

"SEVERUS" Hermione called happily running to her vampire.

Voldemort following at a slower pace.

Once in reach Hermione flung herself at him.

"I have missed you" she whispered.

"And I you" he whispered.

He then looks over his shoulder.

"My Lord" he said bowing his head.

Hermione let him go turned and smiled,

"You have information," Voldemort asked.

Severus nodded but before he could speak again, Hermione intervened.

"My Lord, Severus needs to get out of this sun and rest please speak to him once we have returned or this evening but he needs to rest," said Hermione.

"You are right my dear" said Voldemort.

Hermione turned back to face Severus.

"See now go rest go on" she said.

Stepping up behind him and pushing him to the entrance of the castle.

"Alright I'm going my love" said Severus making his way to the entrance only to stop and look back over his shoulder.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" he asked.

Hermione smiled.

"To hogsmead the Dark Lord is accompanying me, now will you go already" she said pointing to the school.

Severus smiled.

"Yes dear" he replied.

Before walking off at vamp speed to escape the suns death rays, because even while under the cloak he could feel the rays burning him.

Voldemort turned back and held out his arm.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

So together they walked back to the path and continued on to hogsmead.

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 16/6/14

**Page 16**


	9. The Hunt and the Hospital Part 2

Started it on 16/6/2014

**Title: **TheHunt and the hospital Part 2 hogsmead talks and more hunting

**Author:** David Boreanaz's wife247

**Pairings: **Severus/ Hermione

**Genre: **general/mystery

**Warnings: **None

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I don't own harry potter

**Intro: **Voldemort and Hermione spend the afternoon in hogsmead later on she asks him why she is treated differently however he gives her no answer what is he hiding. Not receiving an answer she decided to talk to Severus about her predicament. Meanwhile the Order and DA continue to search for Harry and the Weasley's

* * *

*****Hogsmead**** **

"So where would you wish to go child?" asked Voldemort.

"Honeydukes" was Hermione's reply.

"Alright then" said Voldemort.

He put a hand on her lower back and guides her down to Honeydukes. When they came upon the shop, Voldemort opened the door for her.

"After you" said Voldemort.

Hermione smiled and entered the shop with Voldemort right behind her.

Once inside, Hermione scanned the shop until she located the blood-flavored lollypops Hermione grabbed a dozen and walked over to the counter.

"That's quite a lot" said Voldemort.

"Yes Severus LOVEs them" said Hermione smiling.

After paying she placed all but one in the bag and rolled the bag up, she then unwrapped the one that she left out, popped it into her mouth, and moaned.

_That taste good maybe you will like, it to baby_ Hermione thought with a quick glance down at her stomach.

Hermione then used nonverbal wandless refilling spell on the bag, she grabbed the paper bag before walking back to Voldemort, "is that all you wish to grab?" he asked her.

Hermione pulled the lollypop, from her mouth and answered.

"Yes this is all I want" said Hermione.

"Hermione you do realize that the lollypop you're sucking on is reserved for vampires only do you not?" asked Voldemort.

Hermione once again pulled the lollypop, from her mouth.

"I want to try one and the rest I brought for Severus."

Before popping the lollypop back into her mouth.

Voldemort gave her a suspicious look.

_Oh great there is that look again I hope he doesn't figure it out before I tell Severus_ Hermione thought.

Voldemort then put his arm around Hermione. Together they exist the shop and head back to Hogwarts.

* * *

*****Hogwarts*****

The pair walks the path and through the gates of the school, they make their way across the grounds and into the school, from there they headed to the grand staircase, and stopped by the first of the many staircases.

Hermione sighed looking at all the stairs.

_I have no energy to climb all those stairs at this present moment_ she thought distressfully.

She then gave a muffled gasped dew to the lollypop in her mouth, as Voldemort picked her up into his arms; Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.

Voldemort made his way up the changing staircases half way up Hermione thought to herself.

_Oh please I hope I'm not getting to heavy for him to carry _as she felt him adjust her in his arms,finally they made it to the seventh floor. However instead of setting her down once they got to the seventh floor he continued to carry her, the rest of the way until he got to the stature of the gargoyle.

"_**Mystique**_

As Voldemort said the password that the gargoyle moved.

Voldemort stepped on the stair and it spiraled up, once at the top Voldemort walked, over to the door and set Hermione down, Hermione removed the lollypop.

"Um ah thanks my lord" Hermione awkwardly replied.

Voldemort smiled and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Your welcome Hermione child."

Voldemort then opened the door.

"After you dearest."

Hermione shyly nodded and walked in.

In truth this favoritism and affection was frightening her. Sure she was ok with it at first because it was all new to her and he took her under his wing but lately it was scaring her.

Hermione stood in the room continually sucking on the lollypop, thinking HOW differently she herself is treated compared to everyone else.

_I know how cruel he can be I have seen him punish many of his death eaters and even the Jr death eaters if they disobeyed him sometimes he would punish the son or daughter for their parents disobedience. He would even force that parent or if the teen had both parents force them both to watch as he tortured them in front of their every eyes yet he had never laid a hand or wand on me. It never made any sense WHY I, was always spared that TYPE of punishment, yet my punishment IF I disobey him which in truth was rare was a stern look if we were around people then later when in privet he would_ _lecture me on my misdeed and that was it. _

"Hermione"

The witch shook her head, looked over to the desk, and saw Voldemort sitting there she had not even heard him neither close the door nor walk past her.

"You seemed so far away so tell me child what is on your mind?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him.

_Here goes nothing _she thought to herself.

Taking the near finished lollypop from her mouth and answering with.

"What is on my mind my Lord is why you treat me so different from the others."

Voldemort smiled.

"Come here Hermione."

The young witch popped the lollypop back in her mouth and walked over to him, she walked around his desk and hosted herself up so she was sitting on the edge of the desk.

"To answer your question, I suppose I treat you different because you were not brought up like the other Jr death eaters, they knew one day when they were older they would join my ranks. You on the other hand came to me at the tender age of 15, with such innocents, yet fire and drive to see the light lose; I thought it would be best if I take a different way of treating you. As Draco has told me, you have had it rough because of the orders mistreat of you over the years so when you joined 3 years ago I sort to take a different kinder approach with you" said Voldemort.

Hermione nodded.

Pulled the now empty lollypop from her mouth banished it and took out another blood flavored lollypop, before rolling the bag up again, she saw Voldemort's questioning look.

"Don't worry I won't eat all of them besides I've put a refilling spell on the bag" said Hermione.

"By the way why am I the only Jr death eater in the inner circle and why do you favor me over all the others?" asked Hermione before popping the lollypop into her mouth.

"Hermione I'm sorry I cannot answer your question," said Voldemort.

"But why not?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione!" Voldemort said in a stern tone.

"Leave it some questions are better left unanswered."

Hermione folded her arms and glared at him, the look only made Voldemort smile.

"I best call Severus" he said taking up his wand and rolling up the sleeve of his left forearm where Hermione saw the dark Mark on his own arm he took out his wand and called Severus.

* * *

*****Dungeon Severus/Hermione quarters/ Hogwarts 7th floor *** **

Severus lay sleeping only to be startled awake by the pain in his for arm, the vampire yawned and sat up he stretched before getting out of bed and throwing on his robe before making his way out of the bedroom across the room and out of his and Hermione's quarters.

He then used his vampire speed to make it all the way through the school until he got to the grand staircase tower, once at the top he looked as every staircase began changing, so instead of taking the stairs, Severus released his wings and flew to the seventh floor.

He landed on the platform of the seventh floor and made his way down the corridor until he got to the gargoyle. Not knowing the password and unable to speak parseltongue Severus took out his wand and rolled up his sleeve uncovering the dark mark he pressed the wand and called to his lord seconds later the gargoyle stepped aside. Severus stepped onto the stairs when the staircase got to the top he stepped off and walked over to the door leading into Voldemort office, and knocked on the door.

"Enter," said Voldemort

Severus then entered the room, although he was surprised to see his mate sitting on the end of the desk talking with the Dark Lord, he walked further into the room then knelt on one knee, his wings pulled back.

"My Lord" Severus said addressing Voldemort.

At the sound of her lover's voice, Hermione spun herself and faced Severus, giving him a loving smile, meanwhile Voldemort looked up.

"What was your news Severus?" asked Voldemort.

"My lord The Order and the students had raided Riddle manor it seems they thought we might be there," said Severus.

Voldemort eyes hardened.

"Our suspicions were correct that was the first place they looked" said Voldemort.

"My Lord I overheard something else also" said Severus.

"What is it?" asked Voldemort.

"It seems that after the failed raid on your home that they are now planning on searching for somewhere else for Mr. Potter and the Weasley's, they have no idea that aside from my mates toy the rest of the Weasley family are dead" said Severus.

"Thank you Severus, you both may go" said Voldemort.

"Yes my lord" said both Hermione and Severus.

Severus then stood and waited for Hermione, while Hermione slipped off the desk and was about to walk over to Severus when Voldemort grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. Severus growled low in his throat and his eyes flashed gold even though Voldemort is his Lord it was starting to irritate Severus on how Voldemort treated HIS Mate.

Hermione looked out at the corner of her eye and saw the change in Severus; Voldemort saw it and glared, Severus let out a hiss as his forearm began burning. Severus then lowered his eyes and waited with little patience as Voldemort spoke with Hermione.

"Child be safe and stay close the war is coming fast and I want you safe I do not wish to lose you do you hear me."

"Yes I understand my lord," said Hermione.

For the first time in 3 years as a death eater Hermione shivered in the presence of Lord Voldemort. Once he had inform Hermione of his wishes Voldemort let her go, Hermione then made her way over to Severus, the black haired vampire slipped an arm around Hermione's waist and guided her out of the office.

As they took the spiral staircase back to the 7th floor Hermione spoke.

"Severus"

The vampire glanced out of the corner of his eyes, to show he was listening.

"I'm getting scared," said Hermione.

"Of what my love?" he asked.

"Voldemort" she answered.

Severs pulled her to his side as they landed at the bottom of the staircase.

"He's to ah I don't know for the first 3 years it was fine he was looking out for me and took me under his wing but for the last 3 weeks he's becoming overly affectionate to me it's so scary," said Hermione as they made their way down the corridor.

Severus kissed her head and held her tight.

Meanwhile back in the office, Voldemort rested his elbows on the desk and put his chin on the top of his clasped hands; thinking he then reached into the top draw of his desk and pulled out a black ring box. He lifted the lid, and inside lying on a cushion of black velvet was the gaunt family ring.

The ring was a family heirloom from his mother's side however it was more special then that he was meant to give it to someone but that chance was taken from him and although it was a family heirloom someone else aside from the members of his mother's family wore the ring a long time ago. Voldemort took out the ring and held it between his two fingers and thumb, looking at it, before putting it to his lips and closed his eye while whispering a name in parseltongue,

"**Mystique****." **

Afterwards he put the ring back and put the box back in the draw,

* * *

*****12 Grimmauld Place*****

In the meantime back with the Order and DA, everyone is in the living room.

"Alright everyone here's the plan we're going back to Little Hangleton," said.

"What for Professor?" asked Neville?

"Yeah Neville's right Professor I mean we already been there and it was a bust" said Lee.

"We went to Riddle Manor Mr. Jordan, I thought this time why not have a look around the village" said Minerva.

"Why?" asked Hannah.

"Just in case, you know who, has another base of operation in the village that we may not know of," said Hestia.

The DA looked around at each other.

"Do you really think so?" asked Marietta.

"If we do not investigate how else are we supposed to know?" said Aberforth.

"Good point" said Hannah.

After that everyone once again port keyed in groups to Little Hangleton.

* * *

*****Little Hangleton*****

Minerva and the others arrived in an ally at 2:00pm, they stood up and dusted themselves off.

"OK everyone they may be muggles around so transfigure your robes" said Minerva.

They all nodded and once done they made their way out of the ally and began mingling around. Women and men were out in the streets, parents with toddlers, teens out having fun, however on the hill lay Riddle manor looming over the village like a shadow.

Minerva and the group were all walking around discreetly searching abandon houses; they were hoping to find Harry and the Weasley's however, there was still no sign of them or of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. The DA members were downhearted and disappointed as they walked out of an abandon house.

"Where to now?" asked Seamus.

"We keep searching," said Aberforth.

The students nodded.

They were just about to walk off when an elderly woman stopped them.

"Excuse me can I help you with something?" asked the elderly women.

Minerva looks at her.

"Yes we're looking for a man named Tom Riddle,' said Minerva.

"I am sorry to say the riddle family is dead, Tom and his parents died in 1973," said the woman.

"I'm sorry I was referring to Tom Riddle Jr, do you know where we could find him?" asked Minerva.

"Sorry I don't know where he is, Young Tom left Little Hangleton the year his father and grandparents died and has not been back since" said the women.

Everyone there was thinking the same thing.

_He left because he killed them and did not want to get court_,

"Thank you" said Sturgis.

"You're welcome," said the woman before walking off.

Everyone turned and walked away to a place so that they could port key back to Grimmauld Place.

"Well that's another bust," said Lee angrily.

"We are never going to find them are we" said Hannah, who was on the verge of tears.

Arabella walked over and put an arm around the upset witch.

We mustn't lose hope Miss Abbott we will find Mr. Potter and the Weasley's," said Arabella.

"Find them dead you mean," Said a frustrated Seamus.

"SEAMUS" cried Katie and Angelina.

"I'm just saying it's been a 5 months do you really think HE would keep them alive for that long?" asked Seamus.

The other members DA just looked at each other.

"Mr. Finnigan as Arabella has said we mustn't lose, hope both Mr. Potter and the Weasley's are strong wizards and witch I'm sure after all these months they are indeed alive," said Aberforth.

Seamus sighed, and said in a defeated tone.

"Yes sir,"

At last, they port keyed back to Grimmauld Place.

While back at Hogwarts.

* * *

******Hogwarts******

The couple now sat under the tree by the black lake, Severus lay on his back his head pillowed in Hermione's lap, sucking on HIS 1st blood-flavored lollypop, the shade of the tree was concealing him from the suns deadly ray, and his cloak lay next to him. Hermione meanwhile was idly playing with his hair and sucking on her 3rd blood-flavored lollypop while looking over the lake at the giant squared waving its tentacles.

"Hermione love, you know these are not meant for humans" said Severus.

"I know but I wanted to know what they tasted like," Hermione lied she had yet to tell Severus of his impending fatherhood.

"Hermione they taste like blood that is why they are, called blood-flavored lollipops," said Severus.

"I know that silly" said Hermione.

They were quite for a while until Severus, looked up and saw Hermione was staring into space with a troubled look on her face.

"What is on your mind my love?" asked Severus as he reached up and stroked her cheek.

The next word out of her mouth made him growl and his eyes flashed gold.

"Voldemort,"

Hermione heard the growl and court the color change in her lover's eyes.

"Hey it's not like that," laughed Hermione as she playfully slapped his shoulder.

Severus was not amused.

"Then pry tell Hermione why were you thinking of the Dark Lord?" growled Severus.

"I'm still thinking how creepy it is on how he's acting towards me not to mention, after I joined 3 years ago, I'm immediately HIS favorite and I'm automatically IN the inner circle, not to mention I'm treated differently from any of the Jr death eaters" said Hermione. "

"I see your point honey but don't think on it so much it will drive you crazy, then you'll end up like Bella," said Severus.

Hermione laughed.

"I'm sorry love I just can't help it I just want to know WHY."

Severus thought over everything Hermione said.

"You do possess a good point thou, so have you found out WHY you're treated differently?" asked Severus.

Hermione nodded.

"He says unlike the Jr death eaters, who new one day when they were older they would join his ranks, I on the other hand, came to him at the tender age of 15, with such innocents, yet fire and drive to see the light lose; and that Draco had told him how rough I had it with the orders mistreatment of me, over the years." Hermione explained her point on the matter.

"Well maybe that is why he was and is so caring with you because he know how you were mistreated," said Severus.

"True but it doesn't explain why for the past 3 weeks he has become so protective of me" said Hermione.

"There is something else Hermione" said Severus.

_I wonder if she has picked up on it or not_, he thought.

"What's that sweetheart?" asked Hermione, as she moved his head from her lap and moved to lay next to him resting her head on his chest.

"I'm beginning to think Voldemort does not like that you're my mate" said Severus, as he kissed the top of her head and looked out at the vast the lake in front of them.

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"I've noticed the way he looks at me snarling at me or giving me death glares he only does it when you're not looking" said Severus.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"So not only is he not giving me all the answers and being affectionate with me, he's treating you badly" Hermione growled.

"Hermione what time is it" Severus asked changing the subject.

Hermione pulls out her wand and says.

"Tempus"

A blue light in the form of a clock showed it was 3:00

"Its 3:00?" said Severus.

"Yeah I say let us get you back in side for some more rest" said Hermione as she pocketed her wand grabbed the paper bag and climbed to her feet.

Severus followed her example and stood up.

Then bent and picked up his cloak and placed it around his shoulders and tied it before pulling the hood up and gabbing the sides of the cloak wrapping it around him and folding his arms, and bowered his head, Hermione put her arm around him, together they walked from the lake to the Castile, and once inside they made their way down to the dungeon.

* * *

*****dungeon /Hermione Severus Rooms******

As soon as he stepped foot down in the dungeon corridor he took the cloak off hanging it over his arm, then they made their way to their living quarters, The couple walk in, Hermione called to one of the Hogwarts elves and asked if they would bring up her left over salad and her goblet of pumpkin juice. While Hermione waited for her left over breakfast and Pumpkin juice, she walked over to the sofa and set the paper bag on the coffee table, and lay down and started dosing off.

Severus walked over and knelt beside her, and pushed back her hair caressing her cheek.

"You ok you look pale." Hermione opened one eye and said "I am just tired….

She yawned

….. I had a big day first, I was hanging out with my friends then at Hogsmead with the dark lord."

Just then, Misty popped in.

"Here is Miss's Salad and juice" the elf squeaked.

"Thank you Misty" said Severus as he stood up and took the plate and bowl from the elf. Misty popped away as Severus turned and set the bowl and plate on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Hermione by now was getting SOME colour back into her was sitting up, Severus seat next to her. Hermione ate until it was gone then drank the rest of her drink.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked her.

"Good but still tired." Said Hermione.

Severus nodded and leaned over kissing her forehead, as he stood up, Hermione nods grabs a blood flavored lollypop from the paper bag and stands up. Severus gave her a curious look.

"How many have you had?" he asked.

"Um this is my 4th she said.

Severus gave her an inquisitive look, Hermione removed the lollypop from her mouth,

"They are additive" said Hermione.

Severus smiled around his own lollypop in his mouth, walked over to Hermione and picked her up into his arms carrying her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the top of the covers, then walked around to his side and climbed up onto the bed lying next to her they both enjoyed the quiet and each other's company until they finished their lollipops. Afterwards they lay there and talked about the up and coming war, until they both fell asleep, Severus because it was his bedtime so to speak and Hermione from her long day.

* * *

*****2 hours later*****

The sun had just set by the time they woke again at 5:00pm, Hermione woke, stretched and gave Severus a sleepy half-awake smile when she felt him caress her cheek.

"Good evening my love" said Severus.

"Good Morning so to speak" said Hermione.

Severus chuckled and shook his head.

"Wanna get up."

Hermione yawned nodding her head, the couple, got up had a shower redressed and walked out of the room. They made their way out of their living quarters up the dungeon corridor and into the entrance hall where, they proceeded to the great hall.

*****the great hall*****

Hermione and Severus entered only to see everyone else already present the pair turned and smiled before walking down the aisle between the tables, Hermione however was stopped by Draco.

"Hermione the others told me what happened are you ok?" asked Draco.

Hermione smiled.

"I'm fine Draco but what are, you doing here I haven't seen you in 2 days?" asked Hermione.

"Mum decided to move to Hogwarts that way we never have to trivial back and forth and just in case they raid the manor. It is also the reason why all other death eater families are moving in," said Draco.

"It's true Hermione," said Narcissa.

Hermione turned and saw the elder Malfoy's,

"Well I gauss that's a sensible thing to do after all it must be time consuming otherwise and at least you know no matter what they cannot get in here not with how strong the protection wards are. Also I'm sure the dark lords ancestor would help protect the school not to mention Hogwarts itself will not let other people in" said Hermione.

They nodded.

"The other reason was I want to be closer to you," said Draco.

"Awe sweet as always little brother," said Hermione.

"When did you move in?"

"2 hours ago" said Draco.

"We have a room in the dungeons."

Hermione smiled then her smile slipped as she turned to Lucius,

"By the way Mr. Malfoy, I want to apologize for my actions 3 weeks ago" said Hermione.

"No you are right to do what you did; I did after all interrupt the Dark Lord when I should not have" said Lucius.

"Well I must be going," said Hermione with that she walked the rest of the way and up to the high table.

"My lord" said Hermione respectfully.

curtsying to Voldemort before rounding the table and taking a seat between him and Severus.

"How are you feeling now my dear?" asked Voldemort.

"I'm feeling fair my lord not bad but not good it's a bit in between" said Hermione.

Voldemort nodded.

Hermione was eating as much of the FOOD as she could but in the end left so much on her plate that it looked like it had not been touched at all.

"Hermione you ok?" asked Severus, as he saw how little she had eaten.

"Yeah but I'm more thirsty then hungry it's this flu I can't keep anything down I feel sick when I haven't eaten yet sick when I have eaten" said Hermione.

Severus gave her a look and felt her forehead with his hand then the rest of her face with the back of his hand.

"You don't feel feverish" said Severus.

"But you still look dead tired, why don't you go get some fresh air maybe that with help"

Hermione nodded and stood up.

"Excuse me my lord," said Hermione.

"Hermione where are you going?" Voldemort asked her.

"To get some fresh air my lord," Hermione replied.

"Let me get Draco to escort you"

He then beaconed Draco over. Hermione tried protesting.

"My lord that is not necessary" she told him.

Although Voldemort would not hear of it,

"I insist."

Hermione sighed.

"Very well."

Draco walked up and was now kneeling before Voldemort.

"My lord what do you wish of me?" asked Draco.

"I wish for you to escort Hermione around the grounds so she may get fresh air" said Voldemort.

Draco nodded "yes my lord."

The blond haired then took Hermione's arm and walked her out of the great hall and down to the entrance hall and out into the grounds, Hermione sighed and took a deep breath of the cool night air.

Draco smiled.

"Feeling better?" he asks as they make their way across the grounds.

"Much" Hermione answered.

As they passed the dark forest, a movement caught Hermione's eye.

"Did you see that?" asked Hermione, moving towards the forest.

"See what?" asked Draco.

"Something moved near the edge of the forest" said Hermione.

"Come on let us go see what it is."

She then took his hand and dragged him all the way towards the forest

* * *

****Forbidden forest** **

They entered the forest Draco kept Hermione close and they both had their wands out, they didn't get too far before a cloaked figure stepped out Draco held his wand out and pulled Hermione behind him.

The figure pulled the hood down revealing a face, Hermione gave the person a curious look not know who it was by the human face until he spoke.

"Good evening Hermione."

Hermione's face lit up.

"Darth" she cried joyfully, stepping out from behind Draco and going over to the vampire and giving him a hug.

"You look well" said Hermione as she released him.

"Are you well something smells off with you no offence," said Darth.

Hermione laughed.

"None taken well I have been unwell for the last few weeks maybe that is why I smell off" replied Hermione.

"Hermione who is he?" asked Draco.

Hermione turns.

"Oh Draco sorry little brother, this is Darth the Vampire who saved Severus 5 months ago, Darth this is my best friend who is like a little brother to me Draco Malfoy he is also Severus's godson." Said Hermione introducing them to each other.

"Good to meet you young man," said Darth.

"Thank you if it was not for you I would have lost my godfather and Hermione would have lost the man she loves so thank YOU for giving Severus a second chance at life"

The pair walked with Darth back to Darth's cave.

*****Darth's cave*** **

They entered the cave and sat down with Draco and Hermione leaning back on the cave wall, they chattered away with Hermione telling Darth all about what has happened in the last 5 months since they met about her new toy, about her illness to the up and coming war.

"So the war has started building again?" he asked.

Hermione looked down.

"I'm afraid so and I'm scared I do not wish to lose Severus again."

"You won't I will make sure of that," said Darth he then took a really good look at her.

"You have some color to your cheeks, but look deathly pale have you eaten at all?" asked Darth.

"I did before I came out here" said Hermione.

"Has Severus been feeding on you?" asked Darth.

"Yes but… not for the past 3 weeks" replied Hermione.

_Than why does she look as pale as death_ he thought?

"Darth I'm intrigued about the vampire who saved my godfather do you mind telling me how you came to be one?" asked Draco.

Darth smiled.

"Of cause not Draco anything for my child's godson."

Draco gave him a look making Darth laugh.

"It is what we vampire call the person we have turned and we are called their sire or maker and they are called our child or children depend on how many we turn and they are also revered to as baby vampire until they have learned, everything they need to know about being a vampire, which takes some years to learn. Even I am called a baby vamp by some older vampires as they are older than I am, yet I know everything about being a vampire and can now live without my sire"

"Do you mind telling me how old you are?" asked Draco.

"I'm 190 years old." Said Darth.

"Wow" said Draco.

They were still talking when they noticed. Hermione was asleep, Draco used the time spell and saw it was 8:00pm.

"My word it has been three hours I must get you and Hermione back to Hogwarts Severus would be so worried" said Darth.

As would my Parents and the Dark Lord" replied Draco as he stood up.

Darth stood also and gathered Hermione in his arms.

"Shall we go Draco?"

The boy nodded.

So together they made their way out of the cave and through the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile back a Hogwarts when nether Hermione or Draco had returned from their walk after an hour Voldemort sent out a search party. While he the Malfoy elders and Severus, waited in the corridor leading out into the ground but after 3 hours he sent his death eater inside to rest.

"Oh where can they be" said Narcissa and Severus.

Just then Severus spots two figures coming out of the forest.

"My lord, Lucius look" said Narcissa.

They saw Draco coming towards them with an older man who was carrying Hermione the Malfoys Severus and Voldemort ran out, they all met half way.

"I apologize I had not meant to keep them for three hours" said Darth handing a sleeping Hermione off to his child.

"They were with you the whole time?" asked Voldemort.

Darth nodded.

"Hermione saw me while out walking the grounds with Draco and decided to come see me."

"It's late we best turn in for the evening," said Voldemort.

They all nodded and walked back towards the castle.

However Darth called Severus back.

"Severus a word?" asked Darth.

Severus nodded to Voldemort.

"Would you like me to take her?" asked Voldemort.

"No thank you my lord" said Severus he bowed and turned walking back to Darth.

Voldemort stood there, to anyone he may have looked calm but underneath his mask he was anything but calm.

"What is it Darth I really need to get Hermione to bed," said Severus.

"Severus what is going on with her she looks deathly pale, she says you haven't been feeding on her for the past three weeks it that true?" he asked his Child.

"It is true" said Severus.

"Then what is wrong why does she look so pale, even her smell is different" said Darth.

"I don't know and I have not noticed the different in her sent but there is something different in the way she taste" Severus said truthfully.

Darth just smiled.

"Go get her to bed,"

The elder vampire then leant over kissing Hermione's forehead.

"Good night Hermione," he whispered.

Severus nodded to his sire turned and walked off with Voldemort following him, Darth watched his child and the Dark Lord walk across the grounds and into the castle before he releases his wings and took to the sky.

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 18/6/14

**Page 20**


	10. Halloween Part 1

Started it on the 26/12/14

**David Boreanaz's wife 247: **Not a new chapter guys

**Name of Spell:** Pregnancy spell

**Type of spell / charm: **Ultrasound charm

**Incantation: **Sono

**Resulting Effect: **Can show how the baby/ babies is/are doing

**Title: **HalloweenPart 1 Pregnancy revealed

**Author: **David Boreanaz's wife 247

**Pairings: **Severus/ Hermione

**Genre: **General

**Warnings: **Implied lemon or lime not sure you all be the judge of it, is it lemon or lime

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own harry Potter

**Intro:** Halloween has come and everyone gets the castle ready for the Halloween ball Severus gets the startling news Hermione has been hiding from him for 4 weeks

* * *

*****31****st**** October 1996*****

It's been 4 days since the hunt for Harry and Ron, yet it has also been that long since Hermione landed herself in the hospital wing, she had yet to inform Severus of his impending fatherhood but in truth she was feeling scared as well.

*****Hogwarts grounds/ Hermione/Severus living quarters*****

Currently it was 6 in the morning and Hermione was taking a walk in the grounds by the forbidden forest. Drawing her walk she unconsciously placed a hand on her unnoticed small bump. She could still not believe that she was Pregant 8 weeks pregant and now was begining to feel it a little in her own body changes

_I guess you should never believe what you read in books_, she thought with a light chuckle.

For a long time she believed those books about vampire unable to have kids.

_I guess my Pregnancy blew that myth out of the water_ she thought with a fond smile.

Hermione suddenly rubs her eyes.

_What in the founding names am I even doing out here this early _she asked herself_._

_I should be snuggled up to my vamp sleeping not out here. _

So with that thought in mind Hermione made her way slowly back across the grounds to the school. Hermione entered the entrance hall and made her way down to the dungeons and to her and Severus's room.

Hermione quietly opened the door and walked in and closed the door as quietly as she could, before tip toeing across the carpet and to their bedroom where she silently opened the door and slipped inside. Hermione closed the door behind her as quietly as possible but when your bedmate has supper sensitive hearing it was quite a feat to do.

"Where have you been this early my love?" asked a voice.

Hermione jumped and turned.

"Severus bloody hell how long have you been awake?" asked Hermione making her way over to the bed.

"Since you woke half an hour ago, so why were you up so early?" asked Severus pulling the young witch to his side after she slid under the covers,

"I felt hot and stuffy so I felt a nice walk and morning air would help." Replied Hermione

"Did it help?" asked Severus.

Hermione nodded and smiled before snuggling up against Severus who wrapped her in his arms, and kissed her forehead, it was then Severus understood what Darth meant about her sent.

_Darth was right Hermione does smell different _he thought.

"Hermione sweetheart"

Hermione hummed to show she heard him.

"Are you alright I know you were unwell a few days ago but something, your sent it smells different" said Severus.

He felt her stiffen in his embrace.

"Hermione honey you ok what's is wrong?" asked Severus.

_Well it's now or never, _shethought.

The 17 year old moved back out of Severus's reach and sat up seeing this Severus knew something was up and sat up as well.

"Severus I have something to tell you" said Hermione.

She began playing with the sheets and not even look at him.

Seeing his beloved so nervous Severus senses went on high alert.

"Hermione whatever it is you can be honest with me" he said soothingly.

He took her hand and rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand.

Hermione took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

_Whoa if my Hermione's this nervous the news must be big _Severus thought never taking his eyes off his lover's face.

"Severus before you were turned 5 months ago did you ever think of having kids I mean not with me but in general?" asked Hermione.

She felt her hands getting clammy and pulled the hand Severus was holding out of his grip. Severus grew worried.

"Hermione darling where is this all coming from" Severus asked worriedly.

"I just want to know have you thought about it,"

"No never because I always had this thought that I would live my life alone, so having kids with someone never crossed my mind" said Severus.

Suddenly something clicked.

"Hermione baby WHY are you asking me these questions."

Hermione could feel herself getting upset, Severus saw the tears building in her eyes.

"Hermione sweetheart, I didn't mean to upset you, come here" he pulled her into his arms and lay them both down on the bed.

Hermione cried on his chest with Severus comforting her by rubbing her back gently.

When Hermione calmed down, she just lay there after a minute or two she spoke.

"I'm sorry Severus love, I didn't mean to break down on you like that."

Severus put a finger under her chin and lift so she was looking at him.

"Hermione my dear you did nothing wrong I was the one who pushed I'm sorry I know you have news and I can see it in your eyes you're scared to tell me I will not push but I am curious as to what you have to tell me" he said gently

Hermione smiled and changed the subject.

"Hey Sev do you ever miss it" she asked him.

"Miss what love?" asked Severus.

"This" Hermione moved her arm and placed her hand over his unbeaten heart.

"Well in truth I never really thought of it" said Severus.

"I do. I miss accidently falling asleep while listening to your heart beat."

Severus smiled.

"I remember."

"Oh and Severus" Hermione called.

"Yes Hermione?" he asked.

"Happy Halloween" said the young witch

"Happy Halloween my love" said Severus as he lent forward and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"So think we should get up yet?" he asked her.

"Oh I was under the impression that vampires don't like to rise until the sun goes down" she told him cheekily.

"Oh you little minx" said Severus.

Hermione let out a startled squeal as Severus rolled them over so she was under him pinning her hands above her head Hermione bit her bottom lip and smiled shyly up at her lover.

Severus smiled and chuckled.

"That look is not going to work on me my dear"

Fawning confusion she asked.

"What look?"

"That innocent look." said Severus.

Hermione's smile turned into laughter.

"Ok now you've gone and done it, I'll show you what happens when one laughs at me" said Severus.

Hermione giggled as Severus peppered kisses over her face, then squealed as he slid one hand down her ribcage, finally she sighs as Severus kissed her full and lovingly. Hermione lets out a small moan and turns her head to the side as Severus trails his kisses from her mouth across her cheek and down to her neck.

Hermione gasps as he penetrates her neck with his fangs.

Not being able to hold him with her arms, she brings her legs up, wrapping them around his waist. Severus feels the shift and smiles only to lightly pushed his hips into her own making Hermione gasp and close her eyes.

* * *

*****3 hours later*****

The couple lay entangled in each other and the bed sheets sleeping, Severus was the first to stir, he blinked opened his eyes and yawned while running a hand through his hair. Once awake Severus carefully removes his arms from around his slumbering witch and props his head up in his hand and watches as Hermione continues to slumber content with everything around her. Hermione shivers slightly in her sleep, so Severus grabs the cover that are around her waist and pulls them up to cover Hermione bare upper torso.

He then looks over his shoulder at the clock on his bedside table to see it is 9:00am.

_Oops looks like we have missed breakfast oh well I'll call a kitchen elf as soon as Hermione wakes up _ he thought before turning back to watch his Hermione.

Feeling eyes on her, Hermione's eyes flutter open.

Seeing Severus's face she smiles.

"Hello there my darling vamp" she tells him.

Severus just smiles.

"You have no idea how happy you have made me drawing the past year and 10 months we have been together" he tells her making her blush.

"Oh I think I have a fare idea how much because you have made me just as happy in the past year and 10 months" she replies before leaning up and giving him a loving kiss,

"Hmm I think we need to get up after that work out I'm hungry" seconds after she said that her stomach growled.

"Well we missed breakfast but I'll call a kitchen elf see if they can't whip up something for us" said Severus retrieving his PJ bottoms from the side of the bed where he had dropped them.

After putting them on, he grabbed his night robe and put it on.

"What would you like?" asked Severus, as he tied the sash.

"Um can I have toast a cup of tea eggs and sausage please, no bacon," said Hermione,

Severus nodded.

Stepping out of the room so while Severus was summoning a kitchen elf to get their breakfast, Hermione slipped out from under the covers wrapping the bottom sheet around herself like a toga and slipping off to the enjoining bathroom.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Hermione stepped made her way over to the closet and walk in closing the door behind her she stripped the towel off and for moment just stood there looking down at her stomach.

_Maybe instead of telling Severus about his impending fatherhood maybe i should show him but what if he doesn't take the news well what if he didn't want the child _thought Hermione.

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed with the situation the young witch fell to her knees wrapped her arms around herself and cried.

Severus who was out in the kitchen setting the table picked up Hermione crying from inside the room he stopped what he was doing to go find out what was wrong with his witch.

Severus walked into the bedroom but could not see Hermione although could hear her cries clearer now he followed them to their walk in closet and slowly opened the door to find her naked and kneeling on the floor. Stepping inside he took her forest green night robe off the hanger and placed it around her shoulders before walking around and kneeling in front of her.

"Hermione honey what's wrong are you still worried about what you are trying to tell me?" Severus asked her gently.

His only received a nod in return.

"Oh sweetheart it's ok you'll tell me when you're ready please do not stress yourself" said Severus giving her a hug.

Once he felt her heartbeat slowdown from the racing pace he felt before he stood up and helped her to her feet before adjusting the robe around her and tying it together.

He then led her out of the closet and then out of the bedroom he walked her over to the table and sat her in a chair when he took his own seat the food magically appeared.

They sat eating their meal when they finished Hermione stood up.

"Severus I need to go visit Ophélie"

Severus looked at her.

"Ophélie who's that?" he asked her.

"She's a healer for the death eaters and works in the hospital wing are you telling me you have been a death eater for 18 years and never new of Ophélie?" asked Hermione.

"I guess so love"

"Then would you come with me?" asked Hermione.

Outward she was calm but Severus's ears picked up the irregular beats of her heat indication that she was truly nervous,

Why_ is it my going with her to see the death eater healer making Hermione so nervous _Severus thought with puzzlement?

"Of course I'll come with you, as soon as you are dressed thou" he said with a light chuckle.

Hermione blushed but smiled.

"If you'll excuse me my love" said Hermione before walking off into their bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Hermione crossed over to the walk in closet and changed into a black silk wrap around blouse, and orange skirt before putting on a dark orange wizarding robe with black trimming on the bottom and a back sash around the waist. Hermione then stepped into her favorite black spiked heels, before making her way out of the closet across the bedroom floor and out into the living room.

"Severus, I'm ready" she called.

Severus set the dishes to wash themselves before exiting the kitchen upon seeing his mate he smiled the saw her choice of outfit.

"Lovely and wonderful Halloween colors" he told her.

Hermione smiled.

"Well it is Halloween and I'm wearing our favorite colors mine orange and yours being black"

Severus nodded.

He walked over to her bending to give her a kiss.

"Give me 5 minutes and I'll be back" he said.

Hermione nodded and walked over to the sofa and sat down.

5 minutes later Severus emerged from the bedroom dressed in his typical black robes Hermione stood up walked over to him and grabbed his hand, together they walked out of their living quarters and up the long corridor and into the entrance hall. Realizing they would have to make their way to the third floor where the hospital was located.

Hermione groaned "do we have to walk all the way to the third floor.

Severus smiled moved behind her and swept her off her feet making Hermione squeal Severus winced at the sound then smiled, and released his wings.

"Well I guess there are perks of being in a relationship with a vampire" said Hermione.

"And what are those perks?" asked Severus as he lifted off the ground.

"You don't always have to walk everywhere," replied Hermione.

Severus chuckled before flying through the school towards the 3rd floor.

Upon reaching the third floor Severus set Hermione on her feet withdrew his wings and took her hand, they made their way towards the hospital wing when they entered, they saw it was empty and no sign of Ophélie.

"Ophélie" Hermione called.

Hearing her name Ophélie stepped out of the office and was surprised to Hermione.

"Miss Granger good to see you, are you ready?" asked the healer as she walked over to them.

"I am" said a smiling Hermione

"Well then my dear come over to the bed and lie down" said Ophélie.

Hermione did as was told with Severus following but looking puzzled once Hermione lay down with Severus standing next to the bed by her head, Ophélie waved her wand over Hermione's stomach and Whispered.

"Sono"

To Severus's shock an image of Hermione's womb appeared he looked at her with concern.

"Hermione what's going on?" he asked with worry.

Hermione smiled.

"Nothing love, but look" she told him.

He did so and was shocked to see an image of a developing fetus, suddenly stuff began to click the pale sick look throwing up after eating as well as in the morning and the change in her sent and blood not being able to eat food she liked and the constant intake of the blood pops.

He looked at her

Hermione just beamed at him.

"Happy Halloween sweetheart"

Severus's black eyes widen in shock then he began to sway seeing this Ophélie summoned a comfy chair just as Severus legs gave out and he flopped right into the chair while Hermione became worried.

"Severus, Severus" she called his name twice and still he did not answer.

Finally he snapped out of it.

"How this is impossible" he said looking at Ophélie.

"I know it's a first I've never even heard of something like this happening" said Ophélie.

She waved her hand over Hermione's stomach and the image disappeared.

Hermione meanwhile closed her eyes in sadness as a tear slip from her eye Severus lifted his head when he heard the faint sound of Hermione's breathe hitch, he saw the tears fall out of her closed eyes.

"Oh honey I'm sorry I did not mean to upset you again" he said sitting down beside her and taking her into his arms.

Hermione finally broke down, seeing they needed time alone Ophélie stepped back out of the way then with a wave of her wand the Curtin around the bed closed to give them Privacy

This is what you were too nervous to tell me?" he asked quietly.

Hermione nodded.

"Sweetheart at the moment I'm stunned and shocked by the news I do not know how else to feel" said Severus rubbing her back.

"I understand" said Hermione pulling away and looking up at him.

Severus smiled and whipped her tears, then kissed her forehead and called Ophélie.

"Ophélie."

The curtains drew back and Ophélie stepped in.

"Yes sir"

Severus looked at her.

"How good is your Occlumency?"

The healer gave him a puzzled look.

"Its powerful sir why?"

"Good" said Severus.

"Severus darling what's going on?" asked a confused Hermione.

Severus turned back to his mate.

"Hermione dear this Pregnancy is going to course a stir if everyone knows and me I'm going to be in a lot of trouble" said Severus.

Hermione titles her head to the side.

"Why?" she asked him.

"The Dark Lord is why, you are his favorite and I already told you that I suspect he disapproves of our relationship what do you think he'll do to me if he learns I have impregnated his favorite death eater?" asked Severus.

Hermione shivered at the thought.

"Banish you or worse kill you" Hermione replied.

Severus nodded.

"Darling Mrs. Malfoy knows she took me to St Mungo's to confirm after I did Pregnancy spell on myself" said Hermione.

Severus nodded.

"Very well we will tell the Malfoys but no one else not even your friend's sweetheart." said Severus.

The teen nodded.

She then looked to Ophélie.

"So when will be my next checkup be?" asked Hermione.

"I say everything looks good so far so I say come back on the 21st of November but if for any reason you feel say a strange feeling or you feel something is wrong come see me immediately" said Ophélie.

Hermione nodded.

"Severus" said Ophélie addressing the vampire.

"Yes Ophélie?" asked Severus.

"May I suggest that since she throws up most foods and loves those blood pops try making food out of the blood you have at home it may help get her colour back and make her not look so sick it's also be good for the fetus,"

"Thank you I will try that"

"Ready to go Hermione?" he asked her.

Hermione recognized the tone in Severus's voice interacting he was still in shock and just going through the motions so she nodded and slipped off the bed.

"Sev sweetie" Hermione called.

"Yes Hermione he replied.

He could hear her gulp and saw her wet her lips he knew the signs as he did the same when he was hungry,

"Hungry?" he asked

Hermione nodded.

"I'm guessing not for food" he asked

Hermione only smiled

Severus sighed.

Before saying "Accio bag of blood pops"

Seconds later the bag came zooming in and right into his outstretched hand, he took one out and handed it to her Hermione unwrapped the covering and popped it into her mouth moaning at the taste of it.

Seeing her reaction to having a blood pop Ophélie looked at her.

"Miss Granger HOW long has it been since you last tasted a blood pop?"

Hermione sucked on the candy while thinking, before removing it and saying.

"Last time I had one of these was 4 days ago Severus hid them from me after my 4th one because he thought it was unnatural for someone like me a none vampire eating candy pacifically made for vampires so he hid them on me" said Hermione before popping the candy back in her mouth.

"If I had known I never would have done so" he said looking at Ophélie.

The healer nodded.

"Well come on" said Hermione taking his hand.

* * *

Together they walk out of the hospital wing and down the hall taking the 2 flights of stairs down to the 1st floor then made their way towards the great hall.

Even now they could hear the chatter and laughter of the Jr death eater and the chatter of the Sr death eaters, as they stepped in Hermione's eyes widened there were black and orange banners ribbons unlit pumpkins floating near the celling and bats flying around along the four long tables they could see the Jr death eaters making other Halloween decorations.

Hermione scanned the great hall for Draco while Severus looked for his parents Lucius and Narcissa, he spotted them over by the high table talking with none other than the dark lord himself meanwhile Hermione's face lit up at spotting her 'little brother' and her friends, she then turned back to Severus.

"Have you spotted Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy yet? Asked Hermione.

Severus nodded then nodded towards the high table.

Hermione followed his line of sight and saw them talking to Voldemort Hermione squeezed his hand and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You'll do fine."

With that she walked off towards the table where Draco and their friends were.

"Hey guys happy Halloween" said Hermione.

Her friends turned around.

"Hermione" said Vincent Jr.

"Hey sweetie" said Greg.

"Happy Halloween Hermione" said Diane Adam and Matilda

"Where you been sis you do realize it's almost 10 don't you" said Draco.

"Sorry bro we ah slept in" said Hermione biting her lip but smiling.

Draco closed his eyes and held up his hand.

"I don't want to know."

That got a giggle out of everyone.

"Draco Severus and I need to talk to you" said Hermione.

"What about Herm?" asked Draco?

I can't say."

She then turned to her friends.

"Severus swore me to secrecy I'm only allowed to tell Draco and his Parents but as soon as he gives me the ok I'll tell you I promise"

Her friends nodded in understanding

Seeing the concern on Draco's face Hermione gave him a smile.

"It's nothing bad bro Promise" said Hermione.

Draco nodded, put an arm around her shoulders and walked off stopping near the doors of the great hall.

They spotted Severus up at the high table.

"Morning My Lord" said Severus bowing his head to Voldemort.

"Good morning Severus" said Voldemort.

"If I may my Lord may I speak with Narcissa and Lucius please?" asked Severus

Voldemort nodded.

All three bowed and left.

They spotted Hermione and Draco by the doors of the great hall, both elder Malfoys saw the emotions playing across Severus face.

"Severus are you alright?" asked Narcissa,

"Cissy's right you do not look well my friend" said Lucius.

"I'm fine" he said as they stopped in front of Hermione and Draco.

Hermione walked over to Severus and wrapped her arms around him laying her head on his chest, Narcissa's breath hitched when she saw black smoke gathering at their feet.

"Mother father do not be alarmed this is Severus way of traveling" said Draco.

The two elder Malfoys nodded, soon the smoke had consumed them and they disappeared from sight.

* * *

****** Severus and Hermione quarters*****

The smoke disappeared and they were now standing in the living room.

"I'll get us some drinks what would you all like" asked Severus.

"Gilly water if you have any if not just some water" said Narcissa,

"Since it is Halloween I'll have some pumpkin juice" said Draco.

"Something tells me I may need a coffee for whatever your about to tell me" said Lucius.

Severus nodded.

He then looked at Hermione.

"What would you like dear?" asked Severus,

Hermione smiled.

"Surprise me love" she said.

Severus nodded.

Before turning and walking off to the kitchen Hermione smiled and gestured them to take a seat.

"Miss Granger is Severus well he looks a bit perplexed I've known him for 25 years and in all those years I never seen him like this" said Lucius.

"Please do not worry Mr. Malfoy Severus is fine he just received some news today that as you can see has stunned him quite a bit" Hermione explained.

Yet she caught Narcissa's smiling eyes.

"It is the reason why we need to speak with you" said Severus.

As he coming out a few minutes later carrying out a tray with 4 goblets and a mug of coffee.

He set the tray down handing out each person their drink.

A gilly water for Narcissa, pumpkin juice for Draco and coffee for Lucius he then handed Hermione her goblet which she was surprised to see a straw inside she looked inside and saw red, she gave Severus a look indicating that she was asking if it was blood, he just nodded took his own goblet of blood before taking a seat beside her.

Hermione took a sip of her goblet she closed her eyes to get a really good taste of the O Negative blood that Severus normally drank

He looked at her asking with his eyes weather or not she liked it, she leans into his ear.

"Not so much this type" she whispered.

Severus nodded.

"We'll try some others later." He whispered

Hermione nodded and took another sip of her drink.

"So Severus what is it that you wish to talk to us privately about?" asked Lucius as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Something that I do not want breathed a word outside of this room it could endanger my life if the Dark Lord finds out" Severus explained.

"Sis you said it was nothing to be worried about" said Draco worriedly.

"Draco sweetie let them finish" said Narcissa.

Already knowing what they were going to say.

"It isn't… unless how do you feel being an honorary uncle and god brother Draco?" Hermione ask him.

Draco choked on his drink and Lucius almost spilled his coffee on himself.

"You're with child?" asked Lucius.

"I' am Mr. Malfoy" Hermione said.

"how far along?" he asked her.

"I'm 8 weeks" Hermione answered

Draco looked between his honorary sister and godfather.

"That can't be true I mean he's a vampire, vampires can't bear children" said Draco.

"That is what I have been struggling with all morning Draco but Hermione's pregnancy as blown that myth right out of the water" said Severus.

"Well congratulations my friend and to you as well Miss Granger" said Lucius.

The elder blond wizard shook himself from the shock of the news he then looked at his wife, and noticed that she was calm.

"Cissy sweetie why are you not as stunned as Draco myself and Severus?" Asked Lucius.

"I already knew dear," said Narcissa.

"What" said Draco turning to face his mother?

"You knew mum?" he asked her.

Narcissa nodded.

"Do you remember the fire call I got from Miss Granger on the 5th?" she asked her husband and son.

They both nodded.

"She told me she needed to speak to me and ask that I come to her, I did the poor dear was in shock scared and crying, she told me that she may be Pregnant as you know from when I thought I was carrying how falsely those pregnancy spells can be she asked me to come with her to St. Mungo's it was there we learned she was indeed Pregnant and at the end of her 1st month" Narcissa explained

"Now you three know and as you may know Hermione is the Dark Lords favorite you have seen how he is with her," said Severus.

The three Malfoys nodded especially Draco.

"I have it is strange the way he is that way with you Herm" said Draco.

"Well what you may not know is I suspect he disapproves of my relationship with Hermione the reason why, I have no idea but if he learns she is carrying my child he could banish me from my family or worse leave the child without a father and Hermione would have to raise the child alone." said Severus.

"Yes godfather we understand the great secret we must keep" said Draco

Narcissa faced Hermione

"Now dear if you need anything do not hesitate to call" she told the young witch

The teen nodded.

"I will thank you" replied Hermione.

"Severus my friend" said Lucius he stood up and walk over to Severus.

"I know what it's like to be a first time dad so come to me with anything you need even if it is just to talk, I'm here for you my friend" he said placing a hand on Severus's shoulder.

Severus looked up at his longtime friend and gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you my friend" said Severus.

Draco stood up and walked over hugging Hermione.

"I'd be honored to be the child's uncle and god brother."

Hearing that made Hermione smile.

He then hugged his god father.

"Congratulations Severus I can tell this child is going to be one POWERFUL witch or wizard how could it not with Parents as powerful as you and Herm."

Severus chuckled and hugged his godson.

"Thank you Draco."

The young wizard joined his father who was now standing by the door Narcissa was the last to say her farewells she hugged them both before kissing Severus's cheek and Hermione's forehead.

"All will be well my dear" she said kindly while placing her hand on Hermione's stomach.

The couple tuned and watched the family.

Severus called out to them.

"Now remember lock this memory far and deep into your mind away to a place where the dark lord cannot find, it is my life on the line" said Severus

They all nodded and left.

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on the 16/2/15

**Page 18**


	11. Halloween Part 2

Started it on 25/7/2015

**DBW247: **Hey guys I was supposed to have this and the next chapter up ON Halloween, for those who celebrate it I hope you enjoyed it I know I did so I'm sorry this is 6 days late. I can't WAIT to do the next chapter for you all I have the ending already done I just need the beginning and middle so it may be short but I hope you like the next chapter and this one as well

**Note:** underline and italic is the Patronus message.

**Recap note:** Darth has long black hair red wings and dark violet eyes (vampire eyes) his normal eye colour is evergreen

**The weapons for hit the piñata**

Razor blade bat -Adam

Barbwire bat- Matilda

Thumbtack bat Vincent

Nails bat- Draco

Spiked bat - Diane

Mace Hermione

Flail -Greg

**Title:** Halloween Part2 Halloween games

**Author: **David Boreanaz's wife 247

**Pairings: **Severus Hermione

**Genre: **Friendship

**Warnings: **Ron bashing

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry potter

**Intro: **Hermione spends the rest of the Halloween morning showing her friends how to play her favourite Halloween games

* * *

After the Malfoys left the couple looked at each other and sighed.

"I think Draco and Lucius took the news very well don't you?" asked Severus.

When he didn't get an answer he turned towards Hermione and saw her hand resting on her the small bump. For some reason Hermione felt unsettled, sensing this Severus turned to her.

"Hermione love are you well?" he asked.

Hermione sighed again.

"No I'm not" said Hermione.

He turned to her and took her free hand.

"Why what's wrong you were fine up until now" he asked

"It's the Dark Lord why won't he tell me what I want to know why is avoiding the questions I've asked what has he got to hide and why do I have a feeling it has something to do with me" Hermione Growled.

The witch was so furious with her lord that her magic shattered the goblets and mug still left on the coffee table.

"Whoa easy honey come on try to calm down this isn't good for the baby I've been expecting this for a few days" said Severus.

He placed his hands onher upper arms and began gently rubbing them up and down her arms trying to calm her down, then with a flick of his wand, the mess was cleaned away.

Hermione took a deep breath and calmed down before looking at her lover.

"Expecting what love?" she asked.

"You to blow up in your conduction there is only so much you can take before exploding" said Severus.

Hermione giggled.

Severus nodded then changed the subject.

"So by the look on your face the O negative is out of the question" said Severus.

"I love the blood pops so if we can find out what type they use maybe it's the type I need" said Hermione.

"That is an idea, but for now I'm going to go head off to tell Darth his impending grand sire status then I'm going to go to the wizarding blood bank and get a few new bottles for I have a stock full in Hogwarts kitchen of the O negative for myself" said Severus.

"I suppose but with the way I'm feeling I think I'll head to the dungeon and teach my toy all about muggle Halloween games; like scavenger hunt, bobbing for apples, and hit the piñata, I think I'll even send and invite to Draco and the others" Hermione explained.

Hermione was surprised to see Severus with a faraway look in his black gold tinted eyes and a smile on his face.

"Severus honey I don't mean to drag you away from whatever happy memory your reliving but what's that smile for, I've never see you truly smile like that normally it's a half smile or smirk?" Hermione asked.

"Oh sorry love I was just thinking about the times when we Lily and I used to play that game before we entered Hogwarts we only got to play it for 2 years then we entered Hogwarts and never played the game again." said Severus

"Well I've been playing the game since I was a year old the parents in the Neighborhood used to put it on for the kids in my street every Halloween and we all go trick or treating it's how I met my muggle friends Scotty Rose and D'Angelo.

"I guess I don't have to ask who you've got in mind for the piñata game" he said with a smile.

"Although I have to ask you not to DROWN your toy when playing bobbing for apples"

Hermione pouts and snaps her fingers

"Darn it"

Severus laughs a full happy laugh and kissed her forehead

"While you send Draco the message I'll set up a scavenger hunt in the forest" said Severus then the bobbing for apples game in your toys Cell."

Hermione smiled.

"Let me guess scavenger hunt is how to identify potions ingredients?" she asked cheekily

"No dear," he laughed

"They'll be Magical and Halloween objects scatter them around the forest and you have to go find them but there will able in a protective barrier making it so no one could leave the safety of the area the game is taking place in, until after the game ends and no one in the forest, be they Vamps centres or Lycian's or other magical being can enter" replied Severus

"A very good Idea thanks love" said Hermione.

The witch closed her eyes cleared her mind of the turmoil and anger she was feeling and thought of her most happy memories her love for Severus and their child growing within her. Then opened her eyes using a nonverbal summoning charm for her wand.

So with her wand in hand she summon her Patronus.

"Expecto Patronum" said Hermione moving her hand in a swill like motion.

Expecting to see an otter she and Severus were surprised to see a bat come out of her wand instead, of the otter she was expecting

"Whoa was NOT expecting that" said Hermione.

She watched as the bat fluttered in front of her face.

Then Hermione sent her message.

"_Hey bro yes it's me this is my new Patronus, any way grab the others and meet me down at the dungeon cells I'm going to show you how to play some of my favorite muggle Halloween games"_

So with the message done Hermione opened the door and watched the bat fly out of the room closing the door and turned to Severus and raised an eyebrow.

"That was unexpected" said Hermione.

Truly" said Severus.

Suddenly he got a pensive look on his face.

_I wonder if my own has changed _he thought.

"Severus honey you ok?" asked Hermione

The Vampire shook his head clearing his mind

"Yeah love I'm fine, I've just been thinking if YOU'RE Patronus has changed from an otter to a bat I wonder if mine has as well, now I'm not sure if you know this but my original Patronus is a doe in memory of Lily.

Hermione nodded.

"So now let us see if mine has changed, Expecto Patronum"

Indeed the animal that came out wasn't a doe it wasn't even an animal

"That, That's a….." Hermione faulted in her sentence in shock and awe.

"A Gorgon" said Severus in wonderment.

The gorgon stayed there for moment before disappearing.

"Wow a gorgon would never have thought of that" Hermione whispered.

"Your telling me love in fact I think she looked bit like you" said Severus.

Hermione smirked and turned to face him.

"Then why are you NOT turning to stone?" she asked

Severus Laughed.

After a while she said

"I better head down to the holding cells"

Severus nodded and summon his cloak before putting it on

They walked out of their living quarters Severus made his way towards the stairs of the dungeon while Hermione walked the opposite way. Meanwhile Hermione's own bat Patronus flew all the way to the Great hall.

* * *

Draco and his friends were in the great hall still decorating the Place for the Halloween ball at 6 tonight yet it was Matilda who spotted the bat.

"Hey guys who's Patronus is that I've never seen it before" said Matilda.

"No clue Matty but it's coming towards us" said Adam.

The all watched as the bat came towards them and began fluttering in front of them however when it opened its mouth they were stunned at WHO's Petronas it was.

"_Hey bro yes it's me this is my new Patronus, any way grab the others and meet me down at the dungeon cells I'm going to show you how to play some of my favorite muggle Halloween games"_

They all blinked and then the bat faded.

"THAT…that…was Hermione's voice or was I hearing things?" asked Draco.

"Of cause it was Draco who else calls you bro and thinks of you as their little brother come on let's go and see what these games are all about" said Adam

So they all headed out of the great all through the corridors and down the stairs to the entrance hall and from there they made their way down the steps of the Dungeon.

* * *

They walked the corridor until they came to the holding cells as soon as they entered they heard a terrible scream.

Draco laughed.

"Looks like she playing hit the piñata" he told the others.

They all looked at Draco confused.

"The WHAT" they asked him.

It's a muggle game Hermione taught me however this is a bit different come on" he told them

Draco then raced down the aisle towards the scream the others all looked at each other then raced down after him, they all stopped outside the Cell and looked in to see Hermione with a spiked bat in hand and Draco holding a nail bat in his on the hook lay the wounded body of Ron Weasley.

"Hey I thought they were extinct" said Adam as he opened the cell door and walked I along with the others,

Hermione laughed

"He is the last of his kind"

So what's the object of the game?" asked Vincent.

"Well in muggle way they would have a papier-mâché full of candy and hang it on a pole or branch or whatever the kids would be blindfolded then had to hit the papier-mâché and the first to break it open it would be the winner" Hermione Explained

So what's the object of THIS game?" asked Gregory.

"The first to get him off his hook wins" said Hermione

"So go on the weapon or bats are on the wall over there" said Draco.

So they all walked over and grabbed their bat or weapon and walked over to Hermione's toy.

"Since it's not only your toy but also your game you go first" said Diane

Hermione smiled.

Picked up her long handled mace and took the first blow right to Ron's ribs making him howl like a kicked worthless weasel

"Ouch that's got to hurt" said Adam who grimaced a little as the mace impacted with the flesh.

"Oh by the way guys if his high pitched girlish screams get on your nerves let me know and I'll happily silence him" said Hermione

"Hermione that wasn't even a good shot, I know you can hit harder than that" said Draco

"Diane you're up next" said Hermione.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Forbidden Forest.

Severus made his way under the cover of the trees towards his sires cave. Coming upon the clearing where the cave was located, he enter and called out to his sire.

"Darth?"

"Here my child" said Darth

Severus looks towards one of the interior entrances and sees Darth

"I'm sorry to disturbed you drawing the day I know that is the time we vamps normally sleep but I have some news for you but I do as you to not breathe a word of it to anyone in case it gets back to the Dark Lord.

Darth gave HIS Child a stern look.

"What does your news have to do with the Dark Lord" he asked not understanding what his child was telling him.

"It's got nothing to do with the dark Lord DIRECTLY but it has got to do with Hermione and she is HIS Favourite so unfortunately as much as I HATE it anything to do with Hermione the Dark Lord would want to know" said Severus

Darth nodded.

"Severus from what I've learned from you, you're not one to beat around the bush so to speak so tell me what this news is?" Darth asked.

Severus took a deep breath.

"Darth you are to become a grand Sire" said Severus.

Darth gave him a confused look.

"Severus you are only a baby vamp and have yet to learn how to turn someone….."

"I really hate when you refer me as a baby Darth" Severus interrupted.

"I apologise Severus however in Vampire term that IS what you are you are a 5 month old baby vampire" said Severus.

"So how is it I'm a grandsire WHEN you have yet to learn how to turn someone I would only become a Grandsire if you turned someone" said Darth

"Would it sill count IF Hermine was Carrying MY Child?"

"Severus that is impossible Vampires can't bear children"

"Darth its true Hermione is 8 weeks pregnant"

IF vampire could breathe Darth would be having trouble breathing he just stared at his Child in shock he blinked a few times.

"You sure about this?" asked Darth after getting over the shock.

"Yes we went to visit the Death Eater healer and she performed the sonagram spell and that when I saw the foetus, he/she was just this tiny little thing" said Severus with a smile.

Darth noticed a hint of pride in Severus, voice and smiled.

"Well congratulation's my child when is my grandchild to be born?" he asked.

"Not too sure she is only 8 weeks at the moment but we won't know what the foetus will be until she is 22 weeks" said Severus.

Darth nodded.

"If there is anything she needs do not hesitate to let me know" said Darth.

Severus nodded.

"I will, now you know the news I trust you will keep it far from the dark lord for I fear he may kill me if word gets out as Hermione is his favourite" said Severus

Darth nodded.

"Now I'm sorry to run off but I have to get to the blood bank and pick up some other blood types as Hermione doesn't like the O neg that I have as Ophelia the death eaters healer suggested making food out of blood as Hermione is having trouble keeping her food down and I think she has been having craving for blood then I have to set up to Halloween games bobbing for apples and a scavenger hunt "Severus Explained.

"Well that's one thing I can help you with I have a few different types of blood still in the fridge from when I was helping YOU to decide on what Blood type you liked," said Darth

"True also why have you yet to teach me to hunt?" asked Severus.

"I've tried to for 5 long months yet you were not listening" said Darth

It was then Severus remember Darth DID try but he also remembered zoning out and not paying full attention

"I remember now and I'm sorry" said Severus.

Darth nodded.

"I'll get those bottles of blood" said Darth.

A few seconds later he returned with the bottles of O+, A+, A–, B+, B–, AB+ and AB– blood.

Severus thanked Darth then shrunk the bottles before putting them in his pocket.

"Thank you Darth I'll be back within the forest soon" said Severus

He put his cloak back on and waved goodbye.

Darth nodded and watched Severus leave before tuning to go back to his room.

Severus the used his vamp super speed and raced through the forest and towards Hogwarts.

* * *

Once inside he made his way down the dungeon Corridors and into the living quarters he shared with Hermione.

When he entered he saw Hermione looking everywhere for something.

"Sweetheart what have you lost?" asked Severus as he walked through the door.

Hermione spun around.

"Oh Darling you startled me I'm trying to find something to turn into a barrel I tried to summon one, thinking there maybe one around here, alas there is not so I'm trying to find something to turn into a Barrel." Hermione informed.

"You can use my very first Caldron I don't use it, it's dinted and cope webby" said Severus,

"You sure love?" she asked.

To answer, Severus took out his wand and summoned his old caldron it flew into the room from the Potion room in the dungeon then before her eyes he transfigured it into a barrel.

"Severus this is Perfect," said a smiling Hermione.

"Don't even think about lifting that" said Severus warningly.

Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"I won't darling"

"I told Darth the news he was stunned and had trouble believing the news and I swear IF he could breathe he would have had trouble breathing but he was happy, I also told him what Ophelia told me about making food out of blood for you so he gave me the rest of the bottles of blood left over from when I was learning to drink blood out of a bottle as I was never listening to Dearth when he tried to teach me how to hunt"

Hermione gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that sweetie"

Severus smiled.

"Anyway there is O+, A+, A–, B+, B–, AB+ and AB– blood," said Severus.

He took out each bottle of blood and set them on the Kitchen table before heating each one up with a warming charm then summoning 7 goblets and poring a small amount into each into one of the 7 goblets before handing them to Hermione

Severus watched her reaction to the taste of each goblet yet it ended with her making a face of disgust until she picked up a goblet she took a sip and unlike the rest she kept drinking until it was all gone and set the goblet down.

Severus smiled and shook his head.

"What?" asked Hermione?

"You just had to like one of the rare blood types didn't you" said Severus.

"Why do you say that which one was it?" asked Hermione.

"You just drank from the AB+ goblet" Severus informed her

Hermione bit her lip.

"I've heard that was one of the rare ones bugger"

"Can I get one to go?" she asked.

Severus nodded and went to fill up her drink bottle with the rest of the AB+ bottle of blood before handing it back to her he then walked over to the empty barrel and picked it up Hermione picked up the bag30 of apples and dumped them in the barrel.

"Let go" said Severus

Hermione nodded

They left their quarters and walked down the corridor until they came to the holding cells.

* * *

They made their way down to where they could here Ron screaming his head off.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy I thought I said to pause the game until I get back" said Hermione as Severus opened the Cell door.

Together they couple walked in.

"The game is paused sis" said Draco.

"Then what were you doing to my toy that was making him scream and cry out like a girl?" asked Hermione who lifted the water bottle to her lips and took a swig

Severus laughed at that

"Using him as a punching bag" said Draco his tone told her it was no big deal

"Well stop and give me a hand with setting up the next game"

"But we're not even finished this game" said Diane,

"It just setting it up because it will take time filling the Barrel" said Hermione.

"Ok while you all play down here I'm heading back to our room dear and writing up the list for your final game then I'm heading to the forest to set up the 3rd Halloween game that Hermione wishes to show you, are you all going to be the only ones playing?" he asked them.

They nodded.

So with a kiss to Hermione's forehead they blinked and he was gone, Hermione turned around to face them.

"So let us get this game going, whose go is it?" she asked.

"Yours girl that's why you told us to Pause the game" said Matilda.

"Oh right my mistake" she said.

Hermione then picked up her long handled mace walked over to Ron and hit him as hard as she could it left him swing rapidly but alas did not get him off the hook but she did receive a lovely howl of pain for her strike. Followed by laughter from herself and her friends. After 2 more rounds the one to finally win followed by a loud crack as Ron broke his nose on the fall was Matilda.

There were sounds of cheers in the cell while Ron cried from the pain.

"Matilda you broke my toy, now I can't try and drown him in our next game, now who can I drown" Hermione complained with a pout.

"There's always Pottery we can see if he cracks," said Draco.

"What about the psycho bitch, she would never allow me near her darling toy" asked Hermione

"Don't worry about my Aunt I'll just tell her I burrowed him for a game"

Hermione's eyes lit up and an Evil smile slowly appeared on her face

"I'll go get him" said Hermione.

"Careful Aunt Bella may have placed a few Jinxes and curses on the door in case you do just that let me do it instead why don't, the rest of you fill up the Barrel" said Draco

He left Ron's tell while the other filled the Barrel almost full with well, aimed Aguamenti maxima spell Hermione opened the bag of apples and poured them in moments later Draco appeared with a bound and gagged Harry who was glaring daggers at Hermione.

Hermione in return gave him a sneering smile before walking over to the Barrel they all gather round the Barrel they had placed Harry's hands behind his back yet took the gag off him and used a silencing charm on him then used a sticking charm on his feet.

"Ok guys the aim of the game is to get as many apples as you can however you can only use your MOUTH, you can put the Apples you collected in these baskets" said Hermione.

She then conjured up some baskets and levetated them

"Alright you all ready?" asked Hermione

They all nodded.

"Then let's begin"

They all stepped up and ducked their head in with Hermione forcing Harry's head into the barrel when they surfaced, they each had an apple in their mouth all expect Harry who just kept gasping for breath.

They continued like this with Hermione forcing Harry's head into the barrel and not bringing it up until she herself came up for air they did this until all the apples were gone and by this time Harry looked like a drowned rat. Counting up all the apples they realized Adam had won.

"Great going Adam you won this game now let us see WHO wins the final game the scavenger hunt" said Hermione.

"But that will have to come later I think it's time for lunch" said Draco.

He then grabbed Harry by his hair and dragged him out of Ron's cell and back to his own where Draco chained him to the wall before walking out and locking and warding Harry's Cell. he returned to Ron's Cell Where they were packing away the game and Hermione rehooking Ron to his hook.

Once everything was done and Hermione fixed Ron's nose they left the Cell locking it behind them. They made their way out of the holding Cells, through and out of the corridors and from the entrance they made their way to the great hall on the first floor.

* * *

******great hall*** **

Walking in, they split up with the boys Diane and Matilda heading to sit with their Parents while Hermione made her way up to the high Table were Voldemort sat in the Center.

"Good afternoon my lord" said Hermione curtseying to him.

Voldemort smile and nods to her.

He then stands, Hermione makes her way around the table, Voldemort proceed to pull her chair out for her, Hermione smiled and took her seat he pushed her in and took his own seat Hermione then began filling her plate full of the things that she knew she would be able to keep down. Then set her drink bottle next to her plate picked up her fork and began eating.

"Hermione dear one, where is Severus I had thought he would have been with you" said Voldemort.

"He is either in our room writing out a list for our next game OR he is in the Forest setting up the game which means he may be having lunch with his Sire Darth" Hermione explained.

Voldemort nods.

"So child what game is it?" He asked

"It's a muggle game I had once played when I was a child called a scavenger hunt as was the other games hitting the piñata which is a papier–mâché filled with candy but instead we used my toy, the other game was bobbing for apples" said Hermione.

It was then she saw a flicker of pain in Voldemort's eyes she blinked and it was gone.

_That was weird why would HE feel pain because I was talking about my childhood_ _Halloween games_ thought the young witch.

"I see" he said calmly.

He picked up his goblet and took a sip before setting it down again

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 6/11/15

**Page 12**


	12. Halloween Part 3

Started it on 6/11/15

**DBW247: **I have to put the information of a spell I invented for this story and what everyone (main characters) will be dressed up as for the ball at the bottom of the story instead of the top

**Title:** Halloween Part3 scavenger hunt and Halloween ball

**Author: **David Boreanaz's wife 247

**Pairings: **Severus Hermione

**Genre: **drama/ family

**Warnings: **None

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry potter

**Intro**: after Lunch Hermione and her friends head off to play scavenger hunt in the forbidden forest later at the ball she finally gets the answers she wants but as Voldemort told her 4 days ago some questions ARE best left unanswered

* * *

After Lunch at 1:00 Voldemort stood up and everyone turned to look at him.

"My loyal followers for a treat this year there is a reason for all the decorating of the great hall and not just because its Halloween but also this evening I will be holding a Halloween ball so get dressed up as anything you want the ball starts at 6.00,".

He then turned to Hermione and caresses her cheek.

"You will have the answers you have been asking for, tonight at the ball" he told her.

Hermione's eyes lit up and she gave him a beaming smile.

"Thank you my lord" She said.

The young witch stood up, bid her Lord goodbye and made her way around the table and down the step she smiled at her friends on her way through the aisles of tables. They returned her smile and scrambled to their feet and walked over to her, they all then ran out of the great hall through the corridors and out into the ground.

* * *

So where is this next game?" asked Vincent.

"The forbidden forest" said Hermione

They raced across the grounds to the forest on the way Greg spotted someone standing on the edge of the forest entrance.

"Hey Hermione, who is that standing by the edge of the forest."

Hermione looked up and smiled.

"I think it's Darth" she told them.

"Darth?" they asked with a confused tone.

Hermione turned back to her friends.

"Darth is Severus's sire the one WHO turned Severus into a vampire" Hermione explained

"Ah" they said with nods of their heads all expect Draco who already knew Darth.

"See you guys there"

She then took off running when she was in arm's length of Darth she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's good to see you again Miss Granger" said Darth.

He then leaned in and whispered "congratulations" into her ear.

Hermione pulled back and smiled.

"Thanks" she whispered.

Hermione then stepped back and introduced her friends.

"Darth I'd like you to meet my Friends Diane Adam Vincent Gregory and Matilda."

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen" he replied.

"Hey Darth let's get you out of the Sun" said Draco.

"I agree" said Hermione.

* * *

They all walked off into the forest but as they did so they notice it was like the sun went down.

"Hey what happened to the sun?" they all asked.

"It's a charm to make it look like the illusion of an eclipse" said Darth

He then took the cloak he was wearing off and guides the group over to the area where the games was set up they saw Severus standing just outside the Parameter Hermione smiled and ran up to him and jumps into his arms.

"You should be more careful now love" he whispered.

Hermione smiled and hugged him.

Severus kissed her before letting go and stepping back.

"Though this magical barrier your game awaits" he said.

Gesturing to the magical Barrier next to him the others could see magical static flowing though the Barrier, Severus then hands them each a parchment of the list of Magical and Halloween object they needed to find and pumpkin bags to put them in

"Ok here is how it work within the Barrier I have hidden each object on your list it is your job to find each one and come right back here the first one back with all the items off their list wins the game, now I have spelled the parchment to cross off the item you have collected, the game will take 4 hours to complete and it already 1.15."

"What are we standing around here for lets go" said Hermione.

She and the others ran though the barrier.

Once on the other side they all split up to look for their objects while Darth released his wings and flew into the air and patrolled the game from there, while Severus leant against the tree and listened to the sounds of the group having fun

After grabbing the bag of coins and 2 of the 6 different writing quills Hermione notice something sticking out of a nest in the tree above her.

Hermione looked up and sighed.

"Of all the bloody places"

Sighing again she summoned her broom she got on and slowly rode to the top and plucking out another writing quill placing it in her bag, returning to the ground she shrunk her broom placing it in her Pocket and as well as her wand she then continued on with her hunt.

Meanwhile in the other parts of the forest Adam was looking for a dancing skeleton he already found all the quills and the mini barrels of apples? While Draco had found the Omnioculars the bag of coins and was now looking for the last quill. Diane had a hand full of Devil snare in her hand and just put it in her bag already in the bag was a two way mirror a toy wand and a bronzer.

* * *

*****4 hours later*****

The game was almost over they each had collected their items now all they had to do is be the first back through the barrier so they each took off running only to have Vincent be the one sliding out of the Barrier first.

"Well done Vincent you won the game" said Hermione who was the last to pass through the Barrier.

"How you feeling Hermione you look a bit out of it sweetie" said Vincent

"I'm find Vincent thanks"

"Well come on let's get back, the ball will be starting soon" said Matilda.

They waved goodbye to Darth with Hermione getting a hug they then all headed back out of the forest and across the vast grounds.

* * *

After entering the castle they made their way up to the first floor and walked down the hall. The group passed the great hall and stopped just outside.

When they looked in they all saw Death eaters finishing decorating the great hall for tonight's ball while the Hogwarts elves began making food and drinks appear on the buffet tables. Meanwhile some Death eater were dressed up like Draco's Parents along with the Parents of Greg Adam Vincent Matilda and Diane while others just wore their death eater robes with their death eater masks.

Wow" said Hermione as she Severus and the others walked in.

"You are all cutting it a bit close you know" said Narcissa.

Hermione and the other turned and were stunned by the Malfoy's appearance they were dressed in 16th century England clothing.

"Mum dad that really you?" asked Draco.

"Yes son it is" said Lucius.

"You both look lovely Mr. Malfoy" said Matilda.

Both Malfoys smiled.

"Why thank you Miss Mulciber" said Lucius

Matilda smiled.

"Well now it 5:30 the ball starts in 30 minutes best head back to your rooms and change if you wish to dress up" said Narcissa

They all nodded and with a few pops they each Apparited while Hermione and Severus disappeared in a black smoke.

* * *

When Severus and Hermione appeared in their living Quarters they crossed the living room and walked into their bedroom, when they entered. Severus walked into the closet and got down a black long sleeved top and another top then transfigured them a long sleeved puffy white top and black vest the took down a pair of black leather pants he the grabbed his cloak and transfigured it into a high colour black and green cape

While Hermione walked in behind him and got down a crop top and skirt transfiguring them into a scale crop top and scaled skirt with a snake tail train

They then walked out and lay both outfits on the bed, they got undressed before walking into the bathroom Severus opened the shower door and turned the tables on then he and Hermione stepped in with Severus closing the door.

They showered and washed themselves before washing each other's hair and back then swilling off, once that was done Severus turned the tapes off and they got out Severus then used a wand-less drying spell on them both.

Hermione and Severus walked out of the bathroom and over to their bed where they began getting changed after they got changed Hermione sat at the vanity table and styled her hair so it was curled in such a way that it looked like she had snakes in her hair.

She applied some black eye liner and eye shadow to make her eyes pop then outlined the sides of her face with dark green scales make up then summoned her eye contacts the contact made the wear look like they had snake eyes.

Once finished.

Hermione stood up and turned to face Severus who was already dressed and fixing his cape for his face he morphed into his vamp face.

"How do I look" she asked

Severus looked up and felt like he was rooted to the spot

"I think I'm turning to stone" said Severus.

"You I think, well I think I need to stay away from your power of influence tonight" said Hermione.

Severus chuckled.

"Shall we" he asked

He then held out his arm Hermione linked her own arm through Severus and rested her hand on his, they walked up through the dungeon and to the great hall.

* * *

As soon as they got to the great hall they heard music playing the death eater's kids, were all out on the dance floor dancing. Draco dressed in a skeleton costume was out on the dance floor with their friends. Vincent and Gregory were dressed as Frankenstein and Frankenstein's monster, Adam was dressed like a Zombie, Matilda and Diane were dressed as an Angel and Maleficent respectively.

Meanwhile the adults stood around chatting and eating most were dressed in their death eater robes and mask only Severus's old school friends dressed up.**  
**

Hermione smiled.

"Go on love and enjoy" said Severus.

He let go of her arm and kissed her before walking off over to his old Slytherin gang Augusts Avery, Malik Mulciber Lucius Malfoy with Narcissa Malfoy and Evan Rosier who were talking with Crabbe and Goyle Sr.

Augusts was dressed as the Joker, Malik was Jokers adversary Batman, Lucius and Narcissa were dressed as 16th century nobles, Evan dressed as Diablo Maleficent's pet raven while both Crabbe and Goyle Sr were dressed up as men in black.

Hermione walked over to her friends.

"WOW Hermione girl you look stunning just don't turned the boys to stone tonight OK" said Matilda.

Hermione and the boys laughed

"Hey" said Hermione.

She hugged each one of her friends

Then was pulled into Adam's arms for a dance

When the song finished another one started the friends continued to dance.

Severus and his friends observed Hermione and the others.

"Miss Granger looks stunning tonight" said Augustus.

"Yes she is" said Severus not taking his eyes off his witch

He and the others continued watching Hermione and the others out on the dancefloor

Half way through the song Hermione walked over to where Severus was with his friends by the drink table.

"Are you enjoying yourself Miss Granger?" asked Malik.

While Severus got her a goblet of butter-beer.

"I am sir" said Hermione.

"I see you have yet to turn anyone to stone" said Lucius.

Hermione laughed.

"Not yet Mr Malfoy" replied Hermione.

Severus meanwhile handed her the goblet and wrapped his arms around her waist Hermione lent back against Severus and sighed.

Enjoying yourself love?" asked Severus.

Hermione beamed up at him and took a sip of the butter beer only to make a face.

"Not to your liking Miss Granger?" asked Goyle Sr.

"No unfortunately not, Severus Darling would you mind grabbing that special drink you made for me earlier while I head over to the buffet table" Hermione asked.

"Sure be back in a bit" said Severus.

"If you gentlemen will excuse me" said Hermione

She turned and made her way over to the buffet table grabbing a plate she began grabbing some food when suddenly she felt a chill run down her spine and spun around when a hand was laid on her shoulder.

she was shocked to see someone who looked like lord Slytherin standing before her but upon closer inspection she realized WHO it was.

"My…My lord is that you?" she asked

He smiled and nodded.

She quickly bowed her head in respect

He tilts her head up and caressed the side of her face with the back of his hand.

"It took me some time to find you my dear as I did not even recognize you, you look quite beautiful this evening" he told her

Hermione bit her lip and smiled but inside she shivered in fear.

_I really hate that he is SO affectionate with me _she thought

"However you still look a bit pale I hope you're still not feeling unwell," he told her.

"Oh no not at all I think the days events have tired me out is all" said Hermione

She looked out the corner of her eye and saw Severus entering with a goblet in hand.

"If you'll excuse me my lord, Severus has returned with my drink as it seem the drinks served tonight to not agree with me"

She gave a nod, turned and walked back to Severus, when she was in reach Severus wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead before handing her, her drink.

Taking a sip of the goblet Hermione closed her eyes and severed the taste of the AB positive blood

"Hmm just what I needed" said Hermione before popping a brown eye into her mouth.

Meanwhile Severus snuck her ONLY blood pop off her plate and put it in his own mouth after eating the brown eye Hermione reach for her blood pop and noticed it was gone.

"Severus you little shit" said Hermione.

The witch spun on her heels to face her lover and sure enough he was sucking on HER blood pop.

"SEVERUS THAT IS MY BLOODY FREAKING BLOOD POP" Hermione screeched.

She pulled the blood pop out of his mouth and popped it into her own.

"EWW godfather germs" said Draco.

As he walked over to them with a plate and goblet in his hand and sat down, Hermione just reached over and smacked him.

"Ow bloody witch" said Draco

He glared at Hermione while rubbing the back of his head.

Hermione gave him a smug smile before popping a red eye into her mouth, after a few moments their friends joined them they chattered while listening to the music.

"So what you got pumpkin juice butter beer or firewisky?" asked Adam who was sucking on a sugar quill.

"Nether they don't seem to agree with me tonight so Severus made me a special drink" replied Hermione.

Draco gave her a look so Hermione leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"It's a goblet of AB positive blood"

Draco's eyes widened for a split second before nodding and taking a sip of his own firewisky

Once the song finished a gothic love song came on Severus stood up and held out his hand. Hermione smiled and set her goblet down. Severus pulled to her feet, then onto the dance floor where he wrapped her up in his arms. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and they began dancing.

While on the platform where the high table used to be, Voldemort sat on his throne dressed as his ancestor Salazar Slytherin he had his eyes on Hermione he watched His favorite and modest beloved Death eater danced with her mate all the while thinking about what he was going to reveal to her.

_Oh Mystique if only you could be here_ he thought with longing

Hermione rested her head on Severus's right shoulder and turned her face towards the platform where she saw Voldemort watching them.

Voldemort masked his anger and Sadness then nodded to her.

Hermione smiled and turned her face and buried it in Severus's neck, in turn Severus tightened his arms about her waist.

When the song finished another one started

Severus lifted Hermione head up so they were looking at each other and began swaying them both to the music.

* * *

It was going on 10:00 when the song finished.

Suddenly Voldemort stood up every SR and Jr Death eater turned to face Voldemort.

"Before we all retire for the night I have an announcement to make and it involves you Miss Granger so would you come up here please?" asked Voldemort.

Severus let her go and Hermione walked through the crowd and up the stairs once on the platform Hermione knelt on one knee, however Voldemort took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Miss Granger I would like to give you something a Halloween treat if you will."

He then took out the black velvet box and opened it showing her the gaunt family ring.

Hermione gasped

"My lord this is the gaunt family ring it's a family heirloom why hand it to me?" She asked him

Voldemort notice her tone held confusion.

"You are more then you seem" he said cryptically.

"What do you mean" she asked .

Agan her tone held confusion

Voldemort never answrred instead he pulled out his wand and reversed the glimmor.

Everyone was shocked at what they saw Hermione stood before them her hair was not the brown color in fact she now had long ruby red hair with black streaks running through it. Hermione heard them gasp and turned to face them all, and they were shocked to see her once brown eyes were now an amber colour and her skin was pale .

Voldemort then got back to explaining why he was giving HER the ring.

"This ring has been passed down through my family for generation it's passed down between Parent and child I was its last known holder… Until now" said Voldemort.

Not really hearing what he was telling her only concerned with why people were staring at her Hermione asked?

"I don't understand why does, everyone have shocked looks on their faces?"

Voldemort sighed and conjured up a mirror.

Hermione was gob smacked at the change in her appearance.

"My lord what did you do?" asked a flabergasted Hermione.

"I removed the glimmor that you were wearing for the past 17 years" replied Voldemort.

"As for the ring I give it to you because you are not Hermione Jane Granger you are in fact Hermione Jayna Riddle….My long lost daughter"

Hermione looked at him her eyes widened and then turned her head to face a horror stuck Severus then her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted

review if you want more

* * *

**DBW247:** guys I wanted to get this one up before my laptop goes to get fixed tomorrow so please R&amp;R can't wait to hear from you

**End note: **the flavors of the Eye ball sweets

RED- Turkish delight

PINK- Strawberry

BROWN- milk chocolate

AMBER- caramel

GREEN- Permeant

YELLOW- Pineapple

ORANGE -orange

LIGHT BROWN - coconut ice,

**Halloween ball The costumes**

Draco Malfoy, -Skeleton

Vincent Crabbe Jr, Frankenstein

Gregory Goyle Jr Frankenstein's monster

Adam Avery Zombie

Matilda Mulciber Angel

Diane Rosier. Maleficent

Lucius and Narcissa nobles of the 16th century

Crabbe Sr, -Men in Black 1

Goyle Sr Men in Black 2

Augustus Avery Sr- the joker

Malik Mulciber Sr - Batman

Evan Rosier –diablo (Maleficent's raven)

Severus – Dracula

Hermione Medusa

**Name: **Blocking sun.

**Type: **Charm

**Incantation: **Night vision

**Resulting Effect: **The illusion of an eclipse which makes it safe for vampires to walk about drawing the day without covering up

Finished it on 13/11/2015

**Page 12**


	13. Halloween part 4

Stated it on 5/4/16

**DBW247: **the house of Gaunt is in fact a manor not a shack in this story Slytherin castle is protected by magic so it would never disintegrate

**Title:** Halloween part 4 Hermione Jayna Riddle

**Author: **David Boreanaz's wife 247

**Pairings: **Hermione/ Severus

**Genre: **family/ Drama

**Warnings: **Swearing

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry potter

**Intro:** Hermione's just found out she is the long lost daughter of lord Voldemort how she will handle it and what's Severus's reaction to the news of Voldemort being Hermione's father

* * *

Severus caught Hermione just before she hit the floor. Around them the hall was silent as death, as Severus stared up at Voldemort. Meanwhile Voldemort himself stared down at his unconscious daughter, who lay in Severus arms.

Closing the ring box, he placed it within his robes once more before kneeling down and taking Hermione out of Severus's arms. The vampire meanwhile was to stunned to hold on to his fallen love and felt her slip out of his arms with ease. Voldemort stood with his daughter in his arms then swiftly left the great hall. leaving behind his stunned death eaters.

He hurried up the corridors to the changing staircase and up the 3 flight of stairs.

* * *

** ***3rd floor/ hospital wing*****

Reaching the top of the stairs he made his way down the corridor with the unconscious witch in his arms, and walks and into the hospital wing. Once inside he calls for Ophélie

"Ophélie."

Ophélie comes running out of her office but stops suddenly and drops to her knees when she sees Voldemort.

"My Lord what can I do for you" asked Ophélie.

"Hermione needs you."

Ophélie nods and rises.

"Bring her over to the bed My Lord," Ophélie instructed.

Voldemort walks over and lays his child down on the bed.

"My Lord, forgive me but this not Miss Granger," said Ophélie.

As she waved her wand over the witch who lay on the bed unconscious.

"Ophélie this is her TRUE appearance," said Voldemort.

"I don't understand," said Ophélie.

Voldemort sighed.

_You call yourself_ _Mystique best friend_ he thought in frustration.

"For the past 17 years Hermione has lived as Hermione Jean Granger however her birth name is Hermione Jayna Riddle" said Voldemort.

"Your long lost daughter" said Ophélie.

_Now she gets it _he thought, sarcastically.

"No wonder, she looks like Mystique," said Ophélie.

"From now on Hermione is to be addressed as Mistress Riddle" Voldemort informed her.

Ophélie nods.

"How is she?" asked Voldemort.

"Your daughter is fine she'll wake soon" said Ophélie.

As she finishes checking Hermione over. The medi-witch was careful NOT to reveal that Hermione was 2 months pregnant.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the hall everyone was still in shock over Hermione's True identity but no one more so then Severus Snape.

_She is his daughter my mate the mother of my unborn child is the Dark Lord's DAUGHTER _thought Severus.

He felt dizzy.

His friends walked over, while Severus knelt in the same spot mumbling.

"She's his daughter" over and over.

"Severus are you alright?" asked Evan.

Helping him to his feet and walking him back over to the table where he sat Severus in a chair

"She's his daughter," mumbled Severus.

"I know what a shocker hey" said Goyle Sr.

"No wonder she's so powerful" said Mulciber.

"Severus why are you so freaked?" asked Crabbe Sr.

"She's the Dark Lords daughter yes but Hermione's 17 she is legally of age the dark lord would have no say in what she does now, you don't have to freak out." Said Crabbe Sr.

"Yes I do because I started dating Hermione when she was 15, I now understand why he was giving me the death look all the time" said Severus.

"Why's that godfather?" asked Draco.

He and the others were all in shock about finding out that their friend is the daughter of the dark lord.

"Well from the moment he saw Hermione in the department of mysteries when she was 15 he knew Hermione was his long lost child" said Severus.

"How is that possible sir?" asked Matilda.

"A parent would know their child anywhere no matter what they looked like," said Severus.

"That's no reason to freak out," said Crabbe Sr.

Severus was frustrated.

"No you people don't get it and I can't tell you" said Severus.

He stood up.

"I have to go see her."

"Luc Cissy Draco you coming?" he asked them.

They nodded and stood.

Together they walked out of the Great hall and headed up to the hospital wing.

* * *

Meanwhile Hermione awakes sits up and spots Ophélie.

"How are you feeling Mistress Riddle?" asked Ophélie.

"So it wasn't a dream?" asked Hermione.

"No it wasn't my child," said Voldemort.

Hermione turns to the left and sees Voldemort sitting in a vacant chair.

Hermione looks down staring at her hands lying in her lap

"2 years" she whispered.

Voldemort knew what was coming next.

She lifts her head up and looks over at her father, her amber eyes burning with anger.

"YOU WAITED 2 FUCKING YEARS TO TELL ME YOU WERE MY FATHER WHEN YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THE MOMENT I BECAME A DEATH EATER"

Despite being, shouted at Voldemort smiled.

_She has my temper he_ thought.

"Hermione my child let me explain" said Voldemort.

"Oh you bloody better start fucking explaining, DAD" said Hermione angrily.

The smile slipped from Voldemort's face.

"Enough, young lady you will never again speak that way to me is that understood," said Voldemort in a commanding tone.

Hermione huffed and folds her arms over her chest.

"Now are you ready to listen?" he asked his irate daughter.

Hermione glared but nodded.

"It all happened on September 19th 1979 you were only 4 days old" Voldemort explained.

* * *

*****Flashback 17 years ago*****

It was a cool Autumn night at the house of Gaunt; Voldemort was just about to walk out of the house when Mystique walked out of the nursery and down the stairs.

"Where are you going Tom?" She asked her husband.

As she stopped half way down the stairs.

Voldemort turned around while putting on his cloves.

"The raid that I sent a group of death eaters on has gone wrong. The Order has found them, " said Voldemort.

Mystique nodded.

Voldemort walked over and kissed her goodbye.

"I'll be back ward the house" he told her, as he pulled back.

He then turned and walked away never knowing the heartache that would follow and last for 17 years.

As soon as Voldemort left, Hermione began crying as if she knew her daddy was not in the house, Mystique turned her head as she heard her daughter start crying.

"Alright Hermione Mummy's coming" said Mystique.

Pulling out wand, she was about to ward the house when the door was blown off its hinges.

Albus Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Shacklebolt Mad eye moody Molly and Arthur stood on the threshold.

"Ah Mrs. Riddle" said Albus.

A sinister smile playing on his lips, when he saw Mystique.

"Stand aside we don't want you just your daughter" he told her.

While he and the others stepped into the house

"Over my dead body" was Mystique threating reply.

Yet before Mystique could raise her wand, Albus raised his.

"Expelliarmus."

He smiled at the now defenceless witch.

Mahaut did the only thing she could do to protect her baby she throws her arms wide open blocking them from getting to her now screaming daughter.

Albus pointed his wand at her again and said "Stupefy."

Mahaut fell back and hitting her head HARD on the step as she fell, Albus used his wand and lifted her up over the railing Mahaut fell with a sickening thud to the floor below.

*****An hour later*****

Voldemort returns, he knew something terrible awaited him as the front door was blown off its hinges. Pulling out his wand he ran into the house, he immediately spotted his wife, blood pouring from her head.

He darer, not move her so he immediately called for Ophélie his medi witch and his wife's best friend.

The healer came and took her best friend back to St. Mungo's Hospital. Voldemort then raced up stairs and burst into the nursery he stops short when he sees the empty cot he drops to his knees in shock and grief and leans sideways against the door frame.

Voldemort sits and stares at the cot with tears in his eyes.

That night the loving father and husband became a twisted unstable feared wizard he was so feared that no one dare, speak his name he became the dark wizard only known as You-Know-Who

*****End of flash back*****

* * *

Hermione now sat in her hospital bed with tears streaming down her face, following the truth of what happened that night.

Voldemort reach out and cupped Hermione's face.

"Do not be saddened my child your mother still lives and you are safe and back with me I will Never let anyone else take you from your mother or I ever again" said Voldemort.

As he whipped the tears from her face.

Then to Hermione's shock and surprise a cloaked figure Apparited at the end of her bed, the cloak figure pulls back the hood, and to Hermione's shock it was a woman who look like her but without the black streaks in her hair

Voldemort smiled and stood up back the few steps to the end of the bed and hugged the witch before turning to Hermione.

"Hermione dear I'd like you to meet the dark Lady Mystique my wife and your mother" said Voldemort.

Mystique had tears in her eyes as she hugged her daughter for the first time in 17 years.

Hermione held on to her mother like a scared child tears pouring from her eyes,

Voldemort meanwhile walked over and hugs his witches.

"We are a family once again" said Voldemort.

As he kissed the tops of their heads.

* * *

Unknown to the reuniting family Severus and the Malfoys had just arrived and were present at the arrival of the Dark Lady

_She has returned_ thought the elder witch and wizards.

While Draco stood there with a confused look on his face.

_Who is that witch and why in the world does she look like Hermione _he thought

Severus and the elder Malfoys looked at one another and nodded while thinking.

_We'll come back Tomorrow_

They turned and left with Lucius dragging a confused Draco behind him

* * *

After some time, the family all pulled back.

Hermione looked at Voldemort, the dark Lord knew what his daughter wanted to know.

"For the past 15 years your mother was at St. Mungo's Hospital in a coma she woke just before the battle at the DOM that's where I first saw you "said Voldemort.

"I was not only there to get rid of Harry I was also there to get my revenge on Albus for what he did to your mother and for kidnapping you,"

"Why have I not seen her until now?" asked Hermione.

"The reason being was for the past 3 years she was kept hidden for her own safety" said Voldemort

"But Where was she hiding?" asked Hermione.

"Your mother has been hiding in Slytherin castle in Cambridgeshire." Said Voldemort.

Suddenly Hermione's eyes widen.

"If you my father that means I'm a decent of Salazar Slytherin and can speak parseltongue"

Voldemort smiled.

"You are my dear"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something yet only a yawn emerged

Voldemort and Mystique stood up.

"Rest here child and we will see you in the morning" said Voldemort.

As he kissed Hermione's forehead then moved back so Mystique could say goodnight.

"Goodnight my darling I love you sleep well" said Mystique.

Hermione smiled.

Voldemort and Mystique were about to walk out when Hermione spoke again this time in a small child like voice.

"Mummy don't go"

Mystique stopped turned and walked back to her child.

"Sweetheart I'm not going anywhere I'll be here when you wake tomorrow I promise"

She gave her baby girl one last kiss and hug before gently laying Hermione down on the bed and tucking her in before turning around and walking back to her husband.

Hermione watched her parents leave the hospital wing, before closing her eyes, and falling asleep.

In the middle of the night Severus snuck into the hospital wing and took Voldemort's empty chair he took Hermione's hand in one hand and rest his other on her stomach and rest his head on the side of the bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Review if you want more

**DBW247:** I've change Hermione's birthdate from the 19th of September to the 15th of September Albus left her on the door step of a muggle couple the Grangers that very night so that she was far from her father and the magical world he had scouted that couple to make sure they were the right people to place Hermione with

For those who are wondering WHY he did that Albus read about a legend of Salazar after being banished because he would not want muggle born admitted into the school he vowed that one day he would get his revenge as a child born of Darkness would over throw the light.

**P.S** its why he kept an eye on Voldemort during his school days thinking Tom was the child of darkness it wasn't until the announcement of Mystique pregnancy did Albus realise the child born of darkness was Tom's now going by the name Voldemort's unborn child

Finished it on 5/4/16

**Page 7**


End file.
